Ho sparato a Lord Voldemort
by sssilvia
Summary: Si è trovata all'improvviso di fronte un tizio col più grave problema di congiuntivite che avesse mai incontrato, che le sventolava contro uno stecchetto e la guardava in cagnesco... Lene ha sparato. COMPLETO! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Grosso guaio a Camden Town

_Ok, siate buoni con me! Questa è la mia prima fanfiction (e forse anche l'ultima)… Aspetto ansiosamente le vostre recensioni!_

_DISCLAIMER: Tutti i personaggi, le ambientezioni, ecc. appartengono esclusivamente a JK Bowling (esclusa Lene Rice che temo sia mia)._

_ATTENZIONE: PUO' CONTENERE SPOILER PER HP6! Siete avvisati._

_1.Grosso guaio a Camden Town._

Bellatrix Lestrange era una donna di aspetto grazioso. Oh, un tempo era stata da mozzare il fiato, naturalmente, ma un decennio e oltre di Azkaban non erano propriamente un tonico per la bellezza.

I capelli corvini assomigliavano, quindi, ad una matassa di fili di seta dimenticata in soffitta, la pelle era del colore biancastro dei pesci di profondità e "tonico" non era la prima parola che ti passava per la mente guardando il suo posteriore.

Inoltre Bellatrix Lestrange era pazza. Matta come un cavallo, per l'esattezza.

Anche Thomas Riddle era pazzo. Uno non può scegliersi "Voldemort" come nom de plum ed essere perfettamente a posto. "Volo di morte"… piuttosto melodrammatico, a pensarci bene. D'altronde era il nome che si era scelto quando aveva quattordici anni, cioè… oh, molto, molto tempo prima.

Gli altri tratti peculiari della sua follia erano un tenace e persistente desiderio di immortalità e una decisa preferenza per il colore scuro. Almeno, questo era quello che la gente pensava di lui. Chiunque preferisca assomigliare ad un grosso crotalo pur di restare in vita, non solo ha perso ogni dignità, ma è anche decisamente fuori di zucca.

La comunità magica era piuttosto unanime, su questo punto.

Quello che sfuggiva alla maggioranza di loro, tuttavia, era che in una maniera molto particolare e difficile da comprendersi Thomas Riddle era perfettamente sano. A modo suo, si intende.

C'era un nocciolo duro di sanità mentale nella sua follia, che gli conferiva un certo tipo di delirante lucidità molto pericolosa.

Adesso - non più un giovanotto, doveva ammettere - la sua sanità/follia stava evolvendo.

Da un punto di vista strettamente fisiologico era praticamente un lattante, essendo uscito dalla broda del calderone che l'aveva ridato al mondo non più di un anno prima. Anche conteggiando l'età col metro dei serpenti (e probabilmente era meglio farlo, visto il suo aspetto) non poteva considerarsi che un teenager.

Da un punto di vista anagrafico, d'altro canto, Thomas Riddle aveva passato da poco la cinquantina.

Uno dei fatti immutabili della condizione umana (o semi-umana, in ogni caso) è che l'adolescenza e la mezza età sono due momenti critici.

Thomas Riddle stava sperimentando il dubbio piacere di viverle contemporaneamente.

Come è noto gli adolescenti hanno ormoni grossi come foche, e Riddle stava iniziando a rendersi conto che i suoi erano forse più simili a varani, ma di stazza non inferiore. E tutti coloro che hanno compiuto il cinquantesimo compleanno cominciano ad avvertire l'impellente bisogno di rimarcare la propria virilità. Improvvisamente. Una sorta di orologio biologico ritardatario, che urla "dacci sotto finché fai in tempo!" giorno e notte.

Thomas Riddle poteva anche essere leggermente psicopatico e sicuramente aveva un discreto numero di complessi, non ultimo un latente complesso di inferiorità piuttosto seccante, ma non era uno che non sapesse quello che voleva.

E in genere era meglio che quello che voleva si affrettasse a cadergli tra le mani, o le probabilità che rimanesse intero erano minime. Questo per via del complesso di inferiorità, detto anche della volpe e dell'uva. Se non riusciva ad ottenere qualcosa non c'era motivo che quel qualcosa continuasse ad esistere nelle sue stesse coordinate spazio-temporali. Si sarebbe potuto dire che era uno dei timidi più aggressivi sulla faccia della terra.

Di conseguenza, se Riddle voleva qualcosa nove su dieci lo otteneva.

Avrebbe preferito dieci su dieci, per essere sincero, ma da quel punto di vista stava riscontrando qualche piccolo problema. Ad esempio un certo ragazzino occhialuto e malamente sfregiato (che era come vedeva le cose lui), dotato di una vocetta chioccia ed intrigante che ti metteva le mani nel sangue…

Thomas Riddle represse il fastidioso pensiero e tornò ad osservare Bellatrix Lestrange. Naturalmente Rodulphus Lestrange non faceva parte dell'equazione, ma Riddle non era affatto sicuro di voler _metaforicamente_ allungare la mano verso di lei.

Era pazza. Non che avesse tutta questa importanza, ma i pazzi talvolta fanno cose pazzesche e Riddle non voleva subirne di alcun tipo.

Inoltre _uggiolava_.

Quando lui la rimproverava, lei uggiolava (e tendeva a strusciarsi per terra). Se la encomiava, uggiolava. Diavolo, uggiolava anche se si limitava a guardarla! Riddle non sopportava quel tipo di espressione sonora. Trovava che il silenzio o le urla, a seconda dei casi, fossero molto più appropriati.

Non c'era modo di farla smettere, se non con un incantesimo silenziatore. E dopo riprendeva daccapo. Nemmeno la Maledizione Crociatus era di ausilio: si limitava ad uggiolare più forte.

Riddle si dimenò a disagio sul proprio trono di ebano e decise che avrebbe fatto meglio a cercare altrove.

Probabilmente uggiolava anche a letto, forse persino nel sonno, il che era decisamente troppo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magdalene Rice non era per niente il tipo di persona disposta ad emettere suoni senza significato. Sembrava che le corde vocali, per lei, fossero un organo da usare con parsimonia. Anzi, meglio non usarle del tutto, non appena era possibile.

Era al suo secondo giorno di vacanza londinese e aveva pronunciato forse quattro parole. Solitamente si trattava di "Quanto costa" e "Lei è pazzo"; spesso in quest'ordine.

I prezzi di Londra, infatti, non finivano di contrariarla. Ovviamente a LaBorde, Texas, le cose andavano in modo diverso.

Ragazzi, la gente poteva spararti per una cosa del genere, a LaBorde!

In ogni caso ora era in vacanza e poteva anche sorvolare su alcune piccolezze. Londra non le stava piacendo come si era aspettata. Era fredda, umida e vagamente opprimente.

I palazzi tendevano ad essere grigi e vecchiotti (questo malgrado tutti sostenessero che erano "vittoriani" e "storici") e il traffico era spaventoso.

I londinesi erano spocchiosi e facevano finta di non capire la sua lingua ("Inglese, è la mia lingua!" aveva urlato al pachistano che vendeva i giornali). In più avevano le idee molto confuse sui prezzi di mercato correnti per le t-shirts.

Finalmente, nel mercatino di Camden Town, Magdalene (Lene per… bé, per chiunque si sentisse in vena di farlo) aveva trovato una maglietta con la scritta "mind the gap" a cinque sterline. Il che significava circa otto dollari. Il che andava abbastanza bene.

Le piaceva l'idea del "mind the gap", anche se nelle stazioni della metropolitana non lo dicevano più, per l'ovvio motivo che avevano levato tutti i "buchi" tra i treni e le banchine. Nella giusta prospettiva poteva sembrare quasi una frase Zen. Non che Lene avesse un particolare amore per le frasi Zen, ma a volte nel suo lavoro una razione extra di Zen poteva salvarti la giornata.

Lene ammaestrava cavalli per i rodei "tradizionali" per i turisti ed è difficile convincere un cavallo a fare il cavolo che gli viene detto senza avere dalla propria almeno qualche concetto Zen da usare nei momenti giusti.

Lene, d'altronde, aveva un' idea piuttosto particolare di "Zen".

"Prima sparare e poi chiedere chi è" per lei era un detto Zen, esattamente come "Tieni ferma quella cazzo di coda" e "I serpenti si prendono per la testa".

Aveva sempre avuto un buon feeling con gli animali. Forse meno buono con gli esseri umani, ma non si poteva avere tutto dalla vita.

Gli esseri umani, pensava lei, erano piuttosto strani.

Quella mattina, nel mercato di Camden ne aveva osservati di diverse specie. C'erano quelli con i capelli viola dritti in testa, quelli vestiti a lutto con i collari di borchie, quelli che sembravano usciti da un film in costume (non necessariamente ambientato nel passato) e quelli con le lunghe palandrane di colori sgargianti. Di questi ultimi, una specie anche più insolita delle altre, ne aveva notato un certo numero.

Non le sembrava che ce ne fossero a LaBorde. Ma a La Borde non c'era un granché nemmeno degli altri tipi.

I "palandrati", come aveva iniziato a chiamarli nel suo cervello, sembravano piuttosto agitati.

Forse stavano svolgendo uno dei loro rituali-sociali-da-minoranza-undergroud di cui Lene aveva letto sulle riviste. Correvano qua e là agitando degli stecchetti e si guardavano intorno come se si aspettassero di veder spuntare un vigile urbano con il blocchetto delle contravvenzioni.

La cosa strana era che ogni volta che si accorgevano che li guardavi, sorridevano improvvisamente e si mettevano a fischiettare. Davvero curioso.

E non erano nemmeno giovincelli.

Lene ne aveva notati un paio sulla sessantina. Sembrava che quegli inglesi non avessero nessun senso della decenza. A sessant'anni ancora in giro a fare i fricchettoni…

Era tornata a spulciare tra le magliette quando era successo qualcosa di ancora più strano.

I palandrati avevano iniziato a correre tutti insieme verso Camden High Street, agitando i loro stecchetti in tutte le direzioni.

Lene, incuriosita, aveva mosso un paio di passi per spostarsi in mezzo ad una fila di bancarelle. In fondo era una specie di intrattenimento pubblico, aveva diritto di guardare meglio con tutti i soldi che stava lasciando in quella cavolo di città.

Aveva aguzzato lo sguardo e aveva notato i palandrati scappare disordinatamente verso il canale. Aveva mosso un altro passo per non perdersi nemmeno un secondo di… qualunque cosa stessero facendo.

A quel punto uno dei palandrati si era voltato e le aveva gridato qualcosa (poteva essere "Attenta!", ma questi londinesi avevano un accento così _strano_, alle sue orecchie…). Anche Lene si era voltata, e aveva notato che dietro di lei ce erano altri buffi signori.

Un tizio alto e magro, avvolto in una specie di sudario nero di pessimo gusto e con un serio problema di congiuntivite, le aveva puntato il suo stecchetto contro.

Improvvisamente Lene aveva avvertito che la situazione iniziava a diventare meno divertente di quanto aveva previsto.

Non aveva potuto riflettere a lungo su questo improvviso insight, perché Mr. Congiuntivite aveva iniziato ad emettere dei preoccupanti lampi verdi. Lene non aveva idea di che cosa questo significasse, ma il suo pratico cervello da texana lo interpretò come un segno di ostilità e si comportò di conseguenza.

Non sprecò fiato per gridare. Sventolò una mano davanti a sé in un movimento istintivo e, altrettanto istintivamente, impugnò la sua Colt Piton 33mm e fece fuoco una volta.

Mr. Congiuntivite, colpito in pieno petto, cadde all'indietro con aria stupita.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, aka Voi-sapete-chi, sbatté lentamente le palpebre e provò a mettere a fuoco una qualsiasi cosa.

"Signore!" gracchiò una voce accanto al suo orecchio (un po' _troppo_ vicino, per i suoi gusti) "Come si sente? Sta bene?"

Lentamente Riddle mise a fuoco un soffitto scuro (il soffitto della sua camera, in effetti), dei vecchi mobili di legno nero e una serie di facce dall'aria guardinga che lo fissavano.

Le facce, naturalmente, erano dei suoi Mangiamorte. Erano guardinghe in quanto non sapevano ancora quanto seriamente fosse stato ferito, né che cosa fare in caso di sua prematura dipartita. L'ultima volta non si erano comportati molto bene.

"Sì, sto bene" disse Riddle, con voce carica d'astio. "Dov'è quella maledetta babbana?"

Le espressioni sulle facce dei Mangiamorte si trasformarono da guardinghe in colpevoli, e poi in spaventate.

"Non mi vorrete dire che non l'avete catturata?" sibilò. Uno dei trucchetti di cui andava più fiero era di riuscire a portare la temperatura sotto zero solo col suono della sua voce.

I Mangiamorte, infatti, lo guardarono _congelati_.

"Molto bene" mormorò, intendendo tutto il contrario. Alzò gli occhi per verificare che anche loro avessero colto il sottinteso. A parte Tiger e Boyde, tutti gli altri sembravano aver afferrato. "Potete andare."

"Ma… Signore…" provò a obiettare uno dei più intrepidi.

"Potete andare" ripeté Riddle, sistemando meglio la testa sui cuscini.

Che diavolo era successo? Pensò, mentre i Mangiamorte se la filavano cercando di far finta di uscire in modo composto. Era una semplice caccia al Mezzosangue. Due famiglie che tra l'altro avevano espresso odiose opinioni sul suo conto.

Una babbana si era frapposta tra loro e i suoi Mangiamorte.

Riddle aveva fatto semplicemente la cosa più ovvia. Aveva scagliato una maledizione mortale contro la stupida creatura per toglierla di mezzo.

E lei… quella fetida, viscida, zozza babbana… bé, doveva avergli sparato. Gli sembrava di ricordare qualcosa di una sorta di bacchette magiche di ferro che i babbani usavano per uccidersi a vicenda. Il termine corretto era "pistola".

Sì, da piccolo, al riformatorio, aveva sentito parlare di "pistole". Sparavano fuori minuscoli pezzetti di metallo a velocità elevata e potevano ferire seriamente l'avversario. Non gli sembrava di averne mai vista una.

E così la babbana gli aveva sparato…

Ma, pensò, man mano che i fatti gli tornavano alla mente con più chiarezza, non era quella la cosa che lo aveva spiazzato di più…

I palandrati le si stringevano contro. Erano molti di più, adesso, e non sembravano tanto pericolosi quanto sovraeccitati.

Un signore sulla sessantina con il viso semi-nascosto da una bombetta e un impressionante pezzo di naso mancante puntò un dito contro la sua pistola.

"Le dispiacerebbe metterla giù?" chiese in tono brusco. Sembrava piuttosto nervoso e forse un po'irritato. Però era il primo dei "palandarati" che dicesse qualcosa di sensato. Gli altri, o ronzavano come un alveare – impossibile capire i singoli discorsi – o emettevano getti di luce colorata sugli astanti. Gli astanti non sembravano soffrirne, anzi, sorridevano beati. Lene iniziò a chiedersi se avesse fatto bene a sparare. Forse il tizio con la congiuntivite non era minaccioso.

Abbassò la pistola e guardò il signore con la bombetta.

"Mi scusi, mi sembrava aggressivo. Ho sparato senza riflettere, davvero. Si… hem, si sente bene?"

L'altro le rivolse uno sguardo vacuo con l'unico occhio visibile.

Tutti i palandrati che le si erano affollati attorno la guardavano con sguardi vacui. Oh, merda… aveva fatto secco uno dei loro…

"Sì, voglio dire… si riprenderà, non è vero? E'… è sopravvissuto."

Una ragazzina dai capelli rosa cicca sporse la testa infilandola tra le spalle di due tizi dall'aria sconvolta. Ah, bene. Così ce n'erano di tutti e due i tipi… con le palandrane _e_ con i capelli strani.

"Scusa, ma che cosa stai dicendo?" domandò la ragazzina.

Lene inarcò le sopracciglia. "Il signore con la congiuntivite…" disse, e poi si morse le labbra. Probabilmente non era educato parlare in quel modo. Molto snob, questi britannici. "Il signore alto col… hem, col vestito nero, volevo dire. Gli ho sparato, ma non intendevo ferirlo. E' solo che mi ha sventolato quel… bastoncino?… davanti al naso e…"

La ragazzina la guardò per un istante con gli occhi stralunati. Scambiò uno sguardo con il tizio dai capelli grigi e l'aria sciupata che aveva affianco e iniziò a ridere. Tempo qualche secondo l'intero raduno di palandrati rideva a più non posso.

L'unico che manteneva un fiero cipiglio era l'uomo con la bombetta.

"La congiuntivite… " stava singhiozzando, nel frattempo la ragazza coi capelli rosa. Gli altri si tenevano la pancia dal gran ridere.

Lene si rilassò un po'. Se ridevano non doveva aver fatto niente di grave, a meno che non fosse come in quei film sulla mafia dove tutti ridevano e poi all'improvviso il protagonista veniva fatto secco.

Deglutì. "Quindi sta bene…" azzardò.

I palandrati pian piano si calmarono. "Spero proprio di no" borbottò qualcuno, a mezza voce.

"Come si chiama, signorina?" chiese il tizio con l'aria stanca, asciugandosi le lacrime.

"Magdalene Rice. Lene."

"In gamba, per essere una babbana!" disse, sempre a mezza voce, qualcun altro che aveva dietro.

"_Americana_, non… qualunque cosa abbia detto" corresse Lene. Il signore con la faccia stanca le fece un bel sorriso.

"Signorina Rice, le assicuro che nessuno ha intenzione di criticarla per aver… sparato… a Lord…" un fremito di orrore sembrò sconvolgere l'intera folla "… _Coso_", concluse il signore "Ma Avremmo alcune domande da porle, se non le dispiace."

Lene sacramentò mentalmente. Aveva sentito bene: _Lord_. Aveva dimenticato che in Inghilterra avevano anche i nobili. Probabilmente aveva sparato a un membro della famiglia reale, tanto per aggiungere sfiga alla sfiga. Che cosa le avrebbero fatto? C'era la pena di morte in Gran Bretagna?

"Su quello che ha fatto _prima_ di sparare, per essere precisi" aggiunse un signore dai capelli rossi, zelante. Lene aveva notato che non aveva staccato per un secondo gli occhi dalla sua pistola. Ne sembrava affascinato.

Sospirò.

"Devo chiamare un avvocato?" disse.


	2. Che cosa ho fatto?

_ATTENZIONE: PUO' CONTENERE SPOILER PER HP6!_

_2. Che cosa ho fatto?_

Thomas Riddle esaminò attentamente il riflesso che gli rimandava lo specchio. Questo era uno di quegli oggetti che infestavano abitualmente le dimore dei personaggi molto molto cattivi. Alto e con una cornice dorata annerita dal tempo, poteva benissimo provenire da uno stock acquistato in svendita dalla regina cattiva di Biancaneve. _Quel_ genere di oggetto, insomma.

Questo specchio, in ogni caso, difficilmente avrebbe detto a Riddle che era il più bello del reame (non avrebbe mai osato).

Si limitava a fare il suo lavoro, riflettendo docilmente il torace scheletrico e pallido di quest'ultimo, segnato da una cicatrice rosata nella parte sinistra. La pallottola gli aveva attraversato il polmone sinistro - così gli era stato detto. Visto il fastidio che avvertiva ad ogni respiro Riddle non aveva motivo di dubitarne.

Naturalmente il foro era stato immediatamente richiuso magicamente, ma la cicatrice restava.

Le narici serpentine di Riddle fremettero al pensiero che quella lercia babbana avesse osato bucherellare il suo corpo nuovo.

Ovviamente nemmeno lui aveva il coraggio di pensare che il suo corpo nuovo fosse questa gran bellezza, ma, diavolo, era il _suo_ corpo, e quella stupida babbana l'aveva bucherellato!

Di nuovo pensò che, però, il termine "babbana" non era il più adatto a descriverla.

Scoccò un'occhiata pensierosa al suo riflesso (il quale sorrise crudelmente di rimando) e cercò di accantonare momentaneamente il pensiero.

I suoi Mangiamorte stavano cercando di scoprirne di più, inutile continuare a lambiccarsi il cervello senza elementi.

Di lì a qualche ora avrebbe avuto più informazioni. Sempre che nel frattempo nessuno dei suoi si perdesse per strada o non venisse aggredito da qualche animale domestico (era già successo).

Socchiuse i sottili occhi rossi e esaminò il suo volto. Nessuna ruga in vista: bene.

"Chi potrebbe mai darmi cinquant'anni?" motteggiò, rivolto allo specchio.

"Nessuno, Mylord" replicò quello, con voce annoiata "E adesso si pettini quel ciuffo."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Che cosa avrei fatto?" stava strillando Lene Rice, in quel momento.

Era seduta ad un'estremità di un lungo tavolo, circondata da facce che la scrutavano con un misto di interesse e incredulità. Lei stessa era incredula. Praticamente attonita.

"Lei ha creato uno scudo magico" ripeté l'uomo dalla faccia stanca, cortesemente.

Lene sbatte ripetutamente le palpebre, poi iniziò a ridacchiare.

Quella gente era decisamente stupefacente. L'avevano fatta salire su una berlina scura che sembrava essersi materializzata dal nulla in Camden High Street (non che si fosse _veramente_ materializzata, ovvio. Probabilmente era uscita molto velocemente da qualche box-auto nei dintorni) e l'avevano introdotta in una stranissima casa dall'aspetto lugubre. Per qualche inesplicabile ragione le avevano fatto prima leggere l'indirizzo su un foglietto (12 Grimmaud Place). Non aveva fatto in tempo a ripeterselo mentalmente che l'avevano sospinta dentro.

All'inizio c'erano solo i due signori che l'avevano accompagnata, l'uomo con la faccia stanca e quello un po' più anziano coi capelli rossi, ma pian piano la grande cucina dal soffitto scuro si era riempita di gente.

Stranamente in giro non c'era traccia di energia elettrica. C'erano delle lampade a petrolio (o così pensava lei), delle fiaccole, e i fornelli sembravano a legna. Nonostante questo le era stata servita una tazza di tè alla velocità della luce. Ah, questi britannici…

E quella gente era davvero strana. Probabilmente una qualche sorta di naturisti svitati, aveva ipotizzato. Anche simpatici, in fondo. Ma adesso stavano iniziando ad esagerare.

"Spero che si renderà conto di aver detto una frase senza senso" disse, non appena riuscì a smettere di singhiozzare.

L'uomo dalla faccia stanca sospirò. Si grattò pensosamente la testa e tornò quindi a rivolgerle un bel sorriso incoraggiante, come se la pazza fosse lei e non loro.

"Signorina Rice…" iniziò.

"Mi chiami pure Lene. E il suo nome?" fallo parlare, si disse. Cerca di capirci qualcosa.

"Remus Lupin."

"Ah, eccellente. Adesso mi ascolti, Remus… Non vorrei sbagliarmi, ma mi pare di aver capito che lei… e tutti questi gentili e folkloristici signori coltiviate la strana convinzione di… come dire… essere dotati di poteri magici?"

Un veloce lampo di divertimento attraversò gli occhi dell'altro, che le fece segno con la testa di continuare. Non sembrava particolarmente pazzo.

"E… mh, devo supporre…" proseguì, quindi, lei, cercando di parlare lentamente e in modo chiaro "… che questo abbia a che vedere con una qualche tradizione britannica a me ignota? Vorrei cogliere l'occasione di dire che io sono assolutamente aperta… agli scambi multiculturali… e, bhé…"

A parte il fatto che non era per niente sicura di essere aperta agli scambi multiculturali, la reazione di quella gente non era quella aspettata. Lene aveva immaginato una serie di educate spiegazioni, o al limite un qualche tipo di manifestazione di ira… invece i palandarati sembravano fare di tutto per trattenere le risate.

L'uomo che si era presentato col nome di Remus Lupin si schiarì la gola e le rispose, in tono civile: "Vede, sign… Lene, noi _siamo_ maghi."

Lei sollevò gli occhi al cielo.

"Benissimo! Esegua una magia, allora!"

Lupin cercò di trattenere un'altra risatina e estrasse dalle pieghe dell'abito (piuttosto liso, ora che lo osservava più da vicino) uno di quei bastoncini che Lene aveva già notato in precedenza.

_Ma certo!_ Pensò, le idee improvvisamente chiare, quegli svitati credevano che fossero_ bacchette magiche_!

"Wingardium leviosa" disse Lupin, e la sua tazza del tè si sollevò dolcemente a mezz'aria.

Lene corrucciò la fronte e passò cautamente la mano sopra e sotto la tazza. Niente scherzi, non c'erano fili.

Sollevò lo sguardo verso il cosiddetto mago e lo scrutò attentamente.

"Così è facile" dichiarò, con la tipica ottusa insistenza del texano che non capisce "Adesso _io_ le dico che cosa fare, e lei prova ad eseguire."

Si sfilò la penna dal taschino della giacca.

"Ecco. Faccia sparire questa."

Lupin mosse di nuovo la bacchetta e la sua penna svanì. La sua penna da centocinquanta dollari, per l'esattezza.

"Ah, suppongo che adesso me la ritroverò in tasca, vero? O magari dietro all'orecchio."

L'altro sollevò un sopracciglio, autenticamente disorientato.

"Sì, certo. E' sempre così, no? Avanti, la faccia ricomparire."

La penna ricomparve in mezzo al tavolo. Ricomparve con assoluta chiarezza, senza né sbuffi di fumo né altri effetti diversivi.

"Mi crede, ora?" domandò Lupin, gentilmente.

Lene deglutì.

"Potrei avere un Jack Daniels?" mormorò, alla fine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La neve aveva appena ricominciato a cadere quando il primo dei Mangiamorte si materializzò a una decina di passi da Thomas Riddle. Lui continuò a guardare fuori dalla finestra per qualche istante ancora, seguendo la voluttuosa discesa dei piccoli fiocchi quasi luminescenti, e infine si voltò.

"Ah, Lucius" disse, a mo' di saluto, con la voce gelida per la quale era famoso. Si era esercitato per anni per ottenere la giusta intonazione all'azoto liquido e ormai era prossimo alla perfezione. A volte si faceva paura da solo.

"Mio Signore…" mormorò l'altro, inchinandosi fino a terra.

C'erano varie cose che si potevano dire contro Lucius Malfoy, ma non che non sapesse come leccare culi, all'occorrenza. Solo che in quel momento Riddle non ne aveva voglia.

Con un gesto sbrigativo della mano lo invitò a raddrizzarsi.

"Allora, che cos' hai scoperto della babbana?"

Sul viso dell'altro aleggiò un sorrisetto soddisfatto. Bastò un'occhiata perché il sorrisetto si riassorbisse nella sua faccia come una goccia d'acqua nell'oceano.

"Innanzi tutto non è una babbana, mio Signore. "Chissà come riusciva sempre a far sentire la maiuscola. Indubbiamente una dote da coltivare, pensò cinicamente Riddle.

"Già, bé" fece, spazientito "Non so perché ma lo sospettavo anch'io. Voglio sapere chi é."

Malfoy indietreggiò di un passo. Persino la voce fredda passava in secondo piano, quando Riddle diventava sarcastico. Oh, _quello_ era assolutamente spaventoso.

"Si chiama Magdalene Rice, mio Signore. Proviene dagli Stati Uniti d'America, dal Texas. I suoi genitori adottivi si chiamavano…"

"Lucius?" lo interruppe Riddle, soave "Potrei avere la versione editata?"

L'altro si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte con la manica del pastrano nero.

"Sembra che i suoi genitori naturali fossero due maghi purosangue. Una linea di sangue antichissima, devo aggiungere. In realtà…" emise una risatina imbarazzata "… potrei anche avere un paio di antenati in comune con lei!"

Riddle si limitò a guardarlo inespressivo. I sottili occhi dalle iridi rosse e dalle pupille lanceolate non erano uno spettacolo particolarmente rassicurante, anche perché erano completamente immobili.

"Ma sono morti quando la ragazza era molto piccola. E' stata adottata da una coppia di babbani."

"E…" sibilò Riddle, giusto per dargli un incentivo a ridurre ulteriormente la prolissità.

"E, apparentemente la storia finisce qua. Non ha frequentato alcuna scuola di magia… non ha mai partecipato ad alcun incontro magico… sembra che non abbia neanche una bacchetta. Credo che sia una rinnegata."

Il tono con cui aveva pronunciato l'ultima parola esprimeva un disgusto ancora maggiore di quello che Malfoy riservava in genere ai mezzosangue.

In quanto a Riddle… lui sapeva che esisteva la possibilità prettamente teorica che un mago rinunciasse a tutti i suoi poteri e che decidesse di vivere come un babbano, ma era un concetto talmente assurdo che stentava a comprenderlo. Perché mai qualcuno sano di mente (oppure no, come nel suo caso) avrebbe mai desiderato vivere come un babbano?

Che Riddle sapesse i casi erano rarissimi e di solito denotavano un certo squilibrio psicofisico. Se mal non ricordava c'era, in effetti, stato un mago che aveva rinnegato la magia dopo aver ucciso per errore moglie e figli (una giustificazione dannatamente debole, dal punto di vista di Riddle)… ma, onestamente, era poco più di un mentecatto anche prima.

"Bene, Lucius… puoi andare."

Malfoy sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. Probabilmente si aspettava almeno un commento, magari persino un premio.

"Puoi andare, ho detto" ripeté Riddle.

Mentre lo schiocco della smaterializzazione ancora risuonava nell'aria, si voltò verso la finestra e tornò a guardare i fiocchi di neve che eseguivano le loro evoluzioni nell'aria buia della notte.

Una rinnegata?

No, Riddle non lo credeva.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E così adesso era una specie di fenomeno da esibizione.

Non c'erano molte cose che a Lene piacessero della sua nuova condizione. In effetti la sua nuova sistemazione era molto più economica del Bed&Breakfast dove soggiornava prima, se non si faceva caso alla muffa e alle sporadiche grida del quadro nell'anticamera (MEZZOSANGUE! FECCIA DELL'UMANITA'!)… e obbiettivamente non si poteva lamentare dei pranzi che la signora ben in carne di nome Molly le serviva (le frittelle erano ottime), anche se erano di gusto marcatamente britannico…

Tuttavia:

1) Era praticamente segregata in casa (Era venuto fuori che il tizio con la congiuntivite non aveva affatto la congiuntivite ed aveva, invece, la sgradevole abitudine di uccidere le persone. Lei era la più probabile _seconda voce _sulla sua wish-list, al momento.)

2) Le avevano dato della strega (E si erano affrettati a spiegare che si trattava di qualcosa di molto positivo, _davvero_… Lene avrebbe preferito essere una _maga_, grazie tante.)

3) Tutti la fissavano con aria sconcertata e (inspiegabilmente) cercavano qualcosa sulla sua fronte. Quando non trovavano niente sembravano ancora più sconcertati.

4) Il signore con i capelli rossi (Arthur Weasley, marito della signore delle frittelle) continuava a rivolgerle strane domande su _feletoni_ e _ecletticità_. Lene lo trovava un po'inquietante.

Al momento tutto questo, però, stava passando in secondo piano. La signora che aveva di fronte, infatti, le era stata presentata come Una Gran Pezzo Grosso dei maghi o qualcosa di simile. Accanto a lei c'era un tizio con una fastidiosa espressione aggressiva che era nientemeno che il Ministro della Magia.

La Gran Pezzo Grosso portava i capelli grigi in una crocchia così stretta che realisticamente doveva avere continui mal di testa, aveva l'espressione di chi ha appena mangiato un limone con la buccia e la stretta di mano più vigorosa che Lene avesse mai sperimentato.

"Bene, signorina Rice… sarà un po' scombussolata" iniziò Pezzo Grosso, con un sorriso incoraggiante.

"Già. Davvero. Scusi, non ho capito chi è lei." Pezzo Grosso o Pezzo Piccolo ormai ne aveva le scatole piene.

"Oh, sono Minerva McGrannit. Dirigo la scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts."

Scuola di magia: naturale. Ovvio che esistesse anche una scuola di magia. Lene sorrise vacuamente.

"Devo dire che non capita tutti i giorni di trovare una strega così… hem, cresciutella. Lei è la prima, in effetti. Sono sicura che almeno dieci persone diverse le avranno già detto la stessa cosa."

"Già. E continuano a guardarmi la fronte. Sa perché?"

La McGrannit si mise una mano davanti alla bocca, ma i suoi occhi rivelarono chiaramente che stava per ridere. Strano tipo, quel Pezzo Grosso, fino a quel momento era stata tutto un fremito di narici e un rannuvolio di fonte.

"Oh… bé…" tossicchiò leggermente "Suppongo che sia per via di Harry Potter. Fino a questo momento era l'unico ad assere sopravvissuto ad una maledizione mortale.

Gli occhi severi adesso sembravano scansionarla. "Ma nel suo caso è diverso, naturalmente. Lei non è mai stata colpita dall'Avada Kedavra, in effetti."

"Dal che?"

"Avada Kedavra, l'Anatema che uccide."

Lene si limitò a deglutire.

"La cosa impressionante, tuttavia, è che è riuscita a creare uno scudo magico che ha parzialmente deviato la maledizione. Senza bacchetta."

"Parzialmente deviato…"

"Suppongo che Voldemort non stesse mirando."

Il Ministro della Magia, che fino a quel momento era stato buono e zitto, sussultò visibilmente e, così sembrò a Lene, ringhiò.

Lene si grattò la testa cercando di richiamare alla mente una qualunque connessione con quello che Minerva McGrannit aveva appena detto. Niente, il suo cervello sembrava vuoto. Gettò la spugna.

"Mi scusi, so che dovrei saperlo… probabilmente me l'hanno già detto dieci volte, ma che cos'è questo… volder… vodermor…"

Le sopracciglia della McGrannit si sembrarono schizzare sul soffitto. "Lei-sa-chi" ripetè, in tono duro. Lene ebbe l'impressione che stesse facendo uno sforzo per non aggiungere altro.

"Ah. Chiaro. Il mago cattivo. Quello che mi ha… come ha detto che si chiama quella maledizione? Abracadabra?"

"Avada Kedavra. Mi sembra di ottimo umore per essere in pericolo di vita."

Lene rise come un'isterica. Di ottimo umore, he? Quei tizi potevano anche essere dei maghi, ma non sembravano ferratissimi in psicologia.

Quando riuscì a controllare il riso, gridò: "Qualcuno potrebbe spiegarmi tutte le stronzate dalla prima all'ultima, per favore, invece che continuare a buttare lì pezzi di informazione!"

La faccia scandalizzata del Pezzo Grosso la fece sentire subito meglio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le sembrava che Remus Lupin le avesse parlato per ore.

Il ragazzo era brillante, a modo suo, e raccontava gli eventi con chiarezza. Non sembrava nemmeno offendersi per i frequenti sbadigli.

E' che tutto quel blablabla di magia, maghi, maledizioni la stava annoiando a morte. Certo, in un certo senso poteva essere interessante, ma in fondo quelli non erano affari suoi, no? Cristo santo, lei viveva in Taxas. Sicuramente questo fantomatico Voldemort non sarebbe andato a cercarla in mezzo alle vacche.

"La accompagno a comprare una bacchetta."

E poi, in fondo, sicuramente aveva capito che si era trattato di un errore. Ci sarebbe arrivato chiunque. Sono cose che succedono. Non intendeva fargli del male. Non era nemmeno morto.

"Mi ha sentito? Ho detto che la accompagno a comprare una bacchetta."

No, probabilmente questo Lord Voldemort si era già dimenticato di lei. E…

"Signorina Rice!"

Lene sollevò lo sguardo, stupita. Perché Lupin si era messo a gridare? Era sempre così flemmatico…

"E poi la maledizione gli è rimbalzata contro… stavo ascoltando, signor Lupin" tirò a indovinare. Un po' di spocchia a volte era efficace.

L'altro le rivolse un sorrisetto accondiscendente. "No che non stava scoltando. Se lo avesse fatto si sarebbe resa conto che avevo lasciato cadere l'argomento Voldemort decenni fa e che adesso le stavo annunciando che l'accompagnerò a comprare una bacchetta."

"Davvero? Posso averne una anch'io?"

"Sì, signorina Rice. Lei _è_ una strega. Può quindi avere una bacchetta."

"Ah… fico."

"Scusi?"

"Affascinante, dicevo."

"Guardi che non sono così vecchio da non sapere che cosa significa _fico_."

"…"

"Mi limitavo a notare che è la prima volta che esprime un certo entusiasmo."

"Sa com'é. Io mi occupo di cavalli. Non sono abituata ad ascoltare lunghi discorsi. I cavalli non parlano. Tanto."

Lupin arricciò un sopracciglio. "_I cavalli non parlano tanto_ o _i cavalli non parlano, tanto_?"

"Ah… tutti e due, credo. Voglio dire: i cavalli non sono dei gran chiacchieroni _e_ non ha una grande importanza."

"Ma ogni tanto parlano."

"Quasi niente. Più che altro chiedono roba."

"Roba" ripeté Lupin.

"Tipo più biada o meno frustino."

Lupin la guardava fissamente. Da quando l'aveva conosciuto era la prima volta che gli vedeva fremere le narici.

"E lei gli risponde?" sembrava innervosito.

"Mica sempre. Alla lunga diventano noiosi."

L'altro prese un grosso respiro e rilasciò lentamente l'aria.

"Mi sta dicendo che lei parla con i cavalli, da una vita, loro le rispondono, lei risponde a loro – a volte – e che non ha mai, _mai_ sospettato di essere una strega?"

"In Texas tutti parlano con i propri cavalli. Cioè… quelli che hanno un cavallo", corresse.

"Mi prende in giro?"

Lene si appoggiò una mano sul petto. "Non lo farei mai, signor Lupin."

Lupin sospirò e tornò a sedersi nella poltrona.

"Me lo spieghi con parole sue", sospirò.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Una equofona?" domandò Lord Voldemort, assiso sul suo trono. Che poi in realtà era una grossa seggiola con i braccioli di legno scuro. Per comodità la chiamava trono. Solo per rendere le frasi più brevi, in effetti. "E che cosa vuol dire?"

"Parla con i cavalli."

"Ah sì?" Voldemort non frequentava molto il cinema babbano, per cui non pensò "Ah, come _l'uomo che sussurrava ai cavalli_", bensì: "Che strano."

Si passò una mano sulla faccia. In quanto rettilofono gli animali che non erano rettili non rivestivano per lui una grande importanza.

Il linguaggio dei rettili, poi, era spesso più affascinante di quello umano. Ad esempio i rettili non mugolavano, cosa che invece Bellatrix stava facendo proprio in quel momento. Come al solito, d'altronde.

"Potresti smetterla?" provò a chiedere, per l'ennesima volta.

Il mugolio salì di un tono, mentre Bellatrix gli strisciava servilmente sui piedi.

"Perdono, padrone…"

Voldemort la scalciò via, provocando un guaito.

Bé, in definitiva aveva ottenuto almeno un po' di diversificazione sonora.

Si grattò il mento, pensieroso, poi si chinò su di lei come se la volesse guardare più da vicino.

"Bellatrix" la chiamò, dolcemente. Lei continuò a guardare il pavimento. Doveva esserci qualcosa di estremamente interessante nelle mattonelle.

"Guardami, Bellatrix. Devo farti una domanda."

La Mangiamorte sollevò lentamente la testa, i grandi occhi liquidi come quelli di un cane.

"Mugoli in questo modo anche quando… come dire, anche nei tuoi momenti di intimità?"

Lei gli rivolse uno sguardo di puro terrore (e mugolò più forte, naturalmente).

Voldemort le appoggiò una mano sopra alla faccia e la spinse via, mandandola a ruzzolare un paio di metri più in là.

"Come immaginavo", borbottò.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Signorina, lei è nel posto giusto!" trillò l'omino dagli occhi acquosi, facendole segno di entrare.

Lene si guardò attorno. Sembrava che ogni centimetro quadrato disponibile del polveroso negozietto fosse stipato di lunghe scatolette di legno.

Lene guardò Lupin con sguardo interrogativo.

"Ha detto che le serve una bacchetta. Questo è il posto per lei. Non per vantarmi, ma gli Olivander producono bacchette di prima categoria da cinque generazioni. Nomini un mago famoso, e nove su dieci è stato un nostro cliente."

"Mago Merlino?" non riuscì ad impedirsi di chiedere, lei.

Olivander le lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero.

"Va da sé che Merlino fabbricava da solo le proprie bacchette, signorina. Ma era molto tempo fa… questo negozio non esisteva ancore. Poi ci siamo evoluti, non è vero?"

"Ma certo" concordò lei, magnanima. In fondo l'aveva già preso in castagna, non c'era bisogno di infierire.

Olivander si infilò dietro al polveroso bancone e le lanciò un'occhiata penetrante.

"Mh… americana, naturalmente. Che bacchetta ha usato, fin'ora? Qualcosa della Salem Manufacture Inc. ?"

"Credo che dovremmo far finta che questa sia la prima in assoluto, se non le dispiace" si intromise Lupin, con garbo. Lene gli sorrise piena di gratitudine.

Olivander borbottò qualcosa e sfilò una scatoletta dalla metà di una pila, provocando una sorta di sisma controllato in quell'angolo di negozio.

"Proviamo con questa. Otto pollici e mezzo, legno di biancospino, con un'anima di crine di unicorno. Molto elegante, molto femminile."

Lene prese la bacchetta in mano e la osservò attentamente.

"Le spiacerebbe sventolarla?" fece Olivander.

Lene lo fece. E fu una pessima idea.

Innanzitutto i due ciuffi simmetrici di capelli grigi che Olivander aveva sopra alle orecchie presero fuoco con un crepitio minaccioso. Poi una grande fiammata verde acido si innalzò fulminea dal centro del pavimento, andando ad annerire il soffito come se un drago ci si fosse schiarito la gola contro. Infine la parete ovest del negozio saltò in aria con un boato.

Lupin spense i capelli di Olivander facendo uscire un getto d'acqua dalla propria bacchetta, quindi, con la consueta flemma porse un fazzoletto a Lene.

Lei se lo passò sulla faccia e constatò che la stoffa un tempo bianca ora era color nerofumo.

"No. Direi che non fa per lei" concluse Olivander, togliendole prudentemente la bacchetta dalle dita.

Scavò in mezzo al mucchio delle bacchette cadute dagli scaffali e gliene allungò un'altra.

"Una bacchetta energica per un carattere energico" commentò, andando poi a posizionarsi un paio di metri più in là. "Dieci pollici, legno di pioppo, all'interno un dente di drago."

Lene mosse cautamente la bacchetta avanti e indietro.

Una singola palla di luce verde scaturì dalla punta a grande velocità, rimbalzò sul soffitto, colpì un candelabro (rovesciandolo), sibilò sopra alla testa di Lupin (che si abbassò appena in tempo) e si infranse contro una finestra producendo un rumore di unghie sulla lavagna da far accapponare la pelle.

Olivander controllò precauzionalmente di avere ancora i ciuffetti bruciacchiati sulla testa e si riprese la bacchetta.

Senza proferire parola aprì una scaletta pieghevole e si arrampicò fin sull'ultimo scaffale della parete est.

"Ecco. Provi questa."

Le stava allungando una bacchetta di legno scuro, molto lucida e con sfumature bronzee.

Lene, ormai in estremo imbarazzo, mosse impercettibilmente la punta della bacchetta. Ne sprizzò fuori una piacevole cascatella di scintille dorate.

Sia Olivander che Lupin si lasciarono sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo.

"Sapevo che era quella giusta per lei" dichiarò il commerciante, soddisfatto.

Lene continuava felice a far sprizzare scintille alla sua nuova bacchetta.

"E di che cosa è fatta, questa?" domandò.

Olivander sembrò improvvisamente assorto nella contemplazione del soffitto.

"Mogano, undici pollici, e…" l'ultima parte della frase sfumò in un borbottio indistinto.

Lupin, che era più vicino, si mise una mano sulla bocca, facendo finta di accarezzarsi il mento.

"Scusi?"

Olivander levò su di lei uno sguardo determinato.

"Incarto di Lion."

Lene sbatté dolcemente le palpebre. "E che cosa sarebbe?" domandò, soave. Certo, non suonava bene come crine di unicorno o dente di drago, ma, bè anche un leone poteva andare, se non fosse stato che… lentamente un pensiero stravagante si stava facendo largo nel suo cervello.

"Non la cartaccia di una merendina, vero?"

Olivander sembrava indaffaratissimo a guardare il pavimento.

"Non dovrebbe essere qualcosa di… _magico_, ecco?" insistette lei, con insolita perspicacia.

Olivander finalmente alzò gli occhi. Nelle sue iridi brillava la luce dell'esploratore, dello scienziato, dell'inventore.

"Oh, ma è _molto_ magico! Dentro c'era un codice vincente per un qualche oggetto babbano ad ecletticità." Sembrava estremamente soddisfatto della spiegazione.

Lene agitò nuovamente la bacchetta.

Bé, le scintille che faceva erano proprio _carine_…


	3. Non ho fatto apposta!

_ATTENZIONE: PUO' CONTENERE SPOILER PER HP6!_

_3. Non ho fatto apposta!_

Thomas Riddle, nascosto nell'ombra di un portone e intabarrato dentro un mantello nero con cappuccio coprente, inclinò la testa da una parte. Anche se assomigliava a un sacco della nettezza urbana si sentiva particolarmente ottimista (Harry Potter, a duecento chilometri di distanza, iniziò a canticchiare sotto la doccia).

Le esplosioni erano finite, a quanto sembrava.

A un certo punto il negozio era sembrato accendersi come una lanterna, i vetri polverosi che non riuscivano a fermare la luce verde intensissima proveniente dall'interno.

Un sorriso maligno gli si disegnò sulle labbra.

La babbana (continuava a pensare a lei in questi termini) e il licantropo stavano per uscire. Riddle aveva chiaramente presente chi fosse Remus Lupin. Gli dispiaceva quasi di non avere tempo per ucciderlo, purtroppo, però, la velocità era di primaria importanza.

Le campanelline sopra la porta del negozio di Olivander tintinnarono e la testa grigia di Lupin spuntò fuori per controllare a destra e a sinistra. Riddle, nell'ombra, sollevò lentamente la bacchetta e iniziò a tenerlo sottotiro.

Quando il licantropo ebbe guardato ben bene attorno uscì completamente dal negozio e fece cenno alla babbana di seguirlo.

Era la prima volta che Riddle aveva modo di osservarla un po' più attentamente, anche se in modo frettoloso.

Era di statura media, corporatura atletica, forse un po' troppo fibrosa. Aveva capelli corti e scuri e la carnagione abbronzata, con una striscia sulla fronte come se fosse abituata a portare il cappello. Gli occhi erano di un vivissimo blu e sul naso aveva qualche lentiggine.

Riddle uscì di corsa dal suo nascondiglio nell'ombra, coprendo a lunghe falcate lo spazio che li divideva.

Le falcate furono forse un po' troppo lunghe, specialmente tendo in considerazione che era avvolto in una specie di sudario extra-large, perché al secondo passo inciampò nel suo orlo e perse l'equilibrio.

Lupin si voltò verso di lui con la bacchetta sguainata, mentre Thomas cadeva faccia terra.

"Merd!" imprecò, incastrato nel cappuccio.

"Oh, poverino!" gli giunse la voce di Lene.

"Non avvicin-"

Riddle aveva già sentito la mano premurosa della babbana appoggiargli sulla spalla. In un attimo le aveva ghermito il polso e si era smaterializzato.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lene sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. Un attimo prima era china su un povero signore che era franato in mezzo alla strada e ora era culo a terra in una specie di stanza maledettamente lugubre.

Una risata gelida le rimbombava nelle orecchie (Harry Potter, trecento chilometri più a nord ora, sentì improvvisamente che la brezza notturna era molto divertente).

"Ah-ah-ah… stupida babbana! Ti sei fregata con le tue mani!"

Lene sollevò lo sguardo verso la figura che incombeva su di lei.

Quello che in un primo momento le era sembrato il peggior caso di congiuntivite che avesse mai visto era in realtà un paio di occhi rossi e serpentini. Lui era alto e scheletrico, dalla pelle color osso e dalle mani simili a ragni candidi. Era intabarrato in quello che sembrava un sacchetto della spazzatura di notevoli proporzioni.

"Volevo solo essere di aiuto!" rintuzzò Lene, che non era certo arrivata a possedere un'attività propria lasciandosi dare della stupida.

L'uomo sembrò preda di un accesso di risa tale da togliergli il fiato.

"Molto divertente. Intanto non ero io quella che leccava il selciato!"

Estrasse la pistola dalla fondina e fece per sparargli per la seconda volta in pochi giorni.

L'_Accio pistola_ fu così veloce che Lene neppure si rese conto di essere rimasta senza. Solo quando si piantò l'unghia dell'indice nel palmo della mano iniziò a comprendere di essere leggermente nella cacca. Però aveva ancora la sua bacchetta all'incarto di Mars (inutile dire che non sarebbe andata a sbandierarlo in giro, se fosse sopravvissuta). La impugnò con decisione come aveva visto fare a Lupin e gliela puntò contro.

Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato si asciugò le lacrime con il dorso di una mano e la fissò con espressione ilare.

"E che cosa vorresti fare, con quella?"

Lene la agitò in aria. Dalla punta sgorgarono centinaia di piccole scintille dorate.

"Oh, molto carino… sai fare altro?"

Lene, spazientita, mosse il braccio dall'alto in basso in modo brusco, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Dalla sua bacchetta partì una bordata di luce rossa che quasi colpì l'avversario. Voldemort, in effetti, si era abbassato di scatto giusto un attimo prima.

A quel punto si voltò per osservare il punto in cui la magia era arrivata. Sulla parete dietro di lui si era creato un buco di circa venti centimetri, che stava ancora fumando. Tornò a guardare Lene. Aveva in faccia un sorrisetto soddisfatto.

"Visto?"

Voldemort increspò appena le labbra. "Complimenti" disse, asciutto. Poi, con un gesto noncurante della bacchetta, attirò Lene come se lui fosse una gigantesca calamita e lei un pezzo di ferraglia e la disarmò.

"Ridammela!" strillò lei, allungandogli un calcio negli stinchi.

"Cazzo" imprecò sottovoce Voldemort e le affondò le dita in una spalla.

Lene gli pestò con forza un piede. Lui la prese per i capelli. Lei provò a calciargli i gioielli di famiglia, ma si trovò improvvisamente sbalzata a terra, a quattro metri buoni di distanza.

Poi, senza preavviso, iniziò il dolore.

Era semplicemente la cosa più terribile che avesse mai provato. Ogni sua parte le inviava fitte di dolore. Era come una sindrome premestruale all'ennesima potenza e lei non aveva nemmeno un Aulin dietro. Le facevano male...bé, le facevano male anche _i_ _capelli_.

Improvvisamente come era iniziato il dolore se ne andò.

Lene rimase a terra, ansimante, le braccia strette intorno al corpo.

"Spero che adesso avrai capito che opporti a me non è saggio" disse la voce fredda di Lord Voldemort.

Lene sputò per terra e si rialzò in piedi.

Lo fissò con aria arrogante.

"Deve ancora nascere un serpente che non si possa schiacciare."

L'altro sollevò la mano e la bacchetta. "Ancora?" chiese, flautato.

"D'altronde anche la cooperazione pacifica è un'ottima cosa."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lupin aveva fissato con aria attonita il punto in cui un secondo prima c'era Lene per buoni cinque secondi, prima di rendersi conto di che cos'era successo.

Che diavolo di mago! Aveva _finto_ di cadere prevedendo che lei si sarebbe chinata a soccorrerlo!

Non c'erano dubbi, infatti, che si trattasse di Lord Voldemort in persona.

Era anche probabile che nei cinque secondi in cui lui era rimasto a fissare il selciato Lene fosse morta. Lupin aggrottò la fronte, riflettendo intensamente.

Essendo un uomo (o meglio, un licantropo) non privo di intelligenza arrivò quasi subito a capire che si era trattato di un rapimento. Se l'Oscuro Signore avesse voluto ucciderla, infatti, l'avrebbe fatto seduta stante.

In quel caso allora forse lei era ancora viva, probabilmente sottoposta a torture (Lena, a duecento chilometri di distanza, in quel momento stava calciando Lord Voldemort sugli stinchi).

Lupin si smaterializzò istantaneamente dal vicolo, diretto al quartier generale.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas Riddle si lasciò cadere in una poltrona con una smorfia di sofferenza. Da quando aveva visto per la prima volta quella babbana era stato sparato, calciato, insultato, aveva preso una frontata sul lastricato e era stato quasi-arrostito da uno scoppio di magia improvviso.

Lene, d'altro canto, si era praticamente stravaccata nella poltrona affianco, l'aria insolente, e si stava accendendo una sigaretta.

"Qua dentro non si fuma" disse Voldemort, inacidito. Non era mai stato necessario dire niente del genere a nessuno dei suoi Mangiamorte. Chiunque sarebbe arrivato a capire che in una stanza con le finestre chiuse non si fumava, no?

Lene diede due rapide boccate alla sigaretta, creando un centimetro e mezzo di cenere in punta, che poi scrollò sul tappeto.

"Hem… dove la butto?" chiese, tenendo l'oggetto tra pollice e indice. Voldemort non capiva se fosse scema o la facesse, ma più passava il tempo più propendeva per la seconda ipotesi. Anzi, iniziava persino a sospettare che lo si stesse prendendo in giro. Visto che non era qualcosa che succedesse molto spesso, però, non poteva esserne sicuro.

"Mangiala" rispose, di cattivo umore. La sua migliore voce gelida sembrava non avere alcun effetto su di lei.

L'altra diede ancora un paio di boccate, scrollò un altro centimetro e mezzo di cenere sul tappeto e poi spense la cicca contro la suola del suo stivale. Si mise il mozzicone in tasca.

Lord Voldemort si voltò a guardarla, la testa appoggiata sul pugno chiuso, l'espressione da Sfinge. Questo solitamente innervosiva moltissimo chiunque si trovasse al centro del suo esame.

Riusciva a replicare in modo perfetto lo sguardo dell'infermiera che scopre che uno dei suoi pazienti non l'ha fatta nella padella, come gli era stato ordinato, ma si è strascinato fino al bagno e l'ha anche lasciato sporco. Era un concentrato di possibili datori di lavoro che dicono "le faremo sapere noi", di genitori che tornano a casa nel bel mezzo di una festa organizzata di nascosto, e di giovani donne attraenti che ti danno il due di picche di fronte a tutti i colleghi e al capo del personale.

Lene gli sventolò un mano davanti agli occhi. "Sveglia, ti sei incantato?" disse.

"No!" strillò Voldemort, ormai imbestialito.

Inspirò ed espirò, lentamente e contando fino a dieci, poi tornò a guardarla.

"Ti avverto: sono stato molto paziente con te. Adesso taci e stammi ad ascoltare."

"Certo. Ma visto che non stavi dicendo nient-"

"_Silencio_!"

Voldemort si gustò l'espressione stupita della donna, mentre si portava entrambe le mani alla gola. Dalla sua bocca, che pure continuava a muoversi, non usciva più alcun suono.

"Stavo dicendo…" riprese Voldemort, con calma, "… sono stato molto paziente con te. Mi hai sparato…"

Le labbra di Lene stavano formando chiaramente le parole "Non l'ho fatto…"

"…Apposta, l'hai già detto" disse Voldemort alzando un lungo dito sottile. "Ad ogni modo l'hai fatto. Confesso che il mio primo impulso sarebbe stato di ucciderti, ma poi ho riconsiderato la questione. L'Ordine della Fenice si è interessato a te. Scrimgeour si è interessato a te. Lupin ti stava facendo da istruttore… ho iniziato a credere che ci doveva essere qualcosa di molto particolare in una piccola rompiscatole come te."

Un sorriso maligno gli affiorò sul volto. "Non mi sbagliavo."

Lene aprì e chiuse la bocca un gran numero di volte, perorando la sua causa, ma, ovviamente, senza risultato.

"Così ho deciso di offrirti una possibilità di scelta. E ricorda che è davvero molto generoso da parte mia."

Lene aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"E' molto semplice. A) muori, B) ti unisci ai miei Mangiamorte."

Lena sollevò due dita, la faccia tirata.

"Devi andare in bagno?"

Lei scrollò energicamente la testa.

"Hem… vittoria?"

Altra scrollata di testa.

"Aperte virgolette?"

Lene alzò gli occhi al cielo e abbassò la mano. Si alzò e si andò a sedere sulle ginocchia di Voldemort, il quale la guardò attonito.

Lei si strusciò meglio sulle sue ginocchia, muovendo la testa a destra e a sinistra.

"Ah" fece Voldemort, alla fine, "_Sono tutta tua_."

_Continua…_


	4. Il libro coatto delle magie

_Ecco fatto: E che non si dica in giro che sono lenta con gli upload…_

_Come al solito:_

_ATTENZIONE: PUO' CONTENERE SPOILER PER HP6!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_4. Il libro coatto delle magie_

A Lene la nuova situazione non andava a genio più di quella precedente. Era ben vero che nessuno guardava più la sua fronte in cerca di cicatrici, ma d'altronde non è che il posto straripasse di vita. I principali abitanti della grande casa lugubre con le tende nere alle finestre (che, stranamente, non si aprivano) erano:

1) Un tizio basso e calvo dall'aria spaventata che se ne andava in giro squittendo e tenendosi stretto un braccio di colore argentato. Lene era d'accordo che fosse molto grazioso, ma non le sembrava davvero il caso di farlo vedere a tutti senza sosta. Il suo nome, a quanto pareva era Codaliscia. Nessuno, là intorno, sembrava avere dei nomi normali tipo Joe, Bob o Ted.

2) Una donna con una testa di capelli neri orribilmente spettinati, il rossetto sbafato e una voce leggermente irritante, tipo quella degli accattoni in metropolitana. La donna ovviamente si chiamava Bellatrix, chi mai avrebbe potuto aspettarsi un _Mary_, _Anne_ o _Liz_? E, in ogni caso, Bellatrix la guardava sempre malissimo, quindi Lene non pensava che sarebbero presto diventate amiche del cuore.

3) Un uomo dai capelli lunghi e lisci e biondi, e gli occhi azzurri e splendenti, e i denti dritti e bianchi… insomma una specie di maledetto Principe Azzurro di nome Lucius (che era anche moderatamente normale, ma ugualmente orribile) che però la guardava con odio anche lui. Anzi, aveva un'aria tremendamente offesa, Lene non sapeva per che motivo, ma di certo quello non era un covo di allegroni.

_4) Last but not least_ un enorme serpente viscido e squamoso di nome Nagini. In questo caso Lene non aveva commenti da fare: doveva essere semplicemente un'allucinazione, tutto qua. Cristo non esistevano abomini del genere in natura! Bé, a parte i varani. E i dinosauri.

In effetti Nagini, oltre al fatto di essere particolarmente spaventoso, sembrava avere altri difetti. Aveva una preferenza per le pennichelle in mezzo ai corridoi, ad esempio.

Quella mattina Lene si era svegliata intorno alle sei (o meglio, alle sei l'orrido ritratto di un tizio con una grossa verruca aveva iniziato ad urlarle di svegliarsi), si era vestita (sotto alle coperte, per non essere spiata dal ritratto – che la guardava con occhi laidi, secondo lei), ed era uscita nel corridoio buio per cercare di arrivare nel Sotterraneo delle Lezioni (parole del ritratto). A parte che non aveva idea di dove si trovasse (forse sottoterra, visto che lo chiamavano _sotterraneo_), a parte che non vedeva a un palmo dal naso (e nemmeno riusciva a vedersi il naso), a parte che aveva fame e sonno e non era di ottimo umore… subito fuori dalla sua stanza era inciampata in qualcosa.

"Ah!" aveva gridato, un po' spaventata e un po' arrabbiata.

"Ssssssssssssss…" aveva risposto la cosa.

Lene si era tolta velocemente una scarpa e aveva iniziato a colpire alla cieca davanti a sé. Il sibilare si era fatto in qualche modo più indignato e Lene aveva cominciato ad avvertire una certa _costrizione_, come se qualcosa di molto grosso e molto squamoso le si stesse avvolgendo attorno al corpo.

"Mollami, schifo di un serpente!" aveva protestato, colpendo con la scarpa con più convinzione.

"Che cosa stai facendo, lercia babbana!" l'aveva raggiunto a quel punto la voce fredda e stridula del padrone di casa, evidentemente poco conscio dei doveri dell'ospitalità. Voldemort stava risalendo a passo veloce il corridoio, la punta della sua bacchetta illuminata d'oro.

"E quello che dico anch'io, signor Voldemort. Questo biscione mi vuole stritolare!" a scopo dimostrativo diede un'altra scarpata. La scarpa era in realtà uno stivale (ovvio, Lene _era_ texana), di pelle di serpente e con la punta ben aguzza. Lene provò a far incontrare l'orrido serpentone e i suoi lontani cugini che avevano generosamente donato la propria pelle per i suoi stivali, colpendolo forte su un occhio.

Quasi immediatamente si ritrovò appesa a testa in giù per un caviglia, a dondolare a mezz'aria.

"Hey!" strillò.

"Non solo mi spari! Adesso te la prendi anche con gli animali indifesi!" replicò l'altro, con voce stridula "Vieni qua, piccolina… che cosa ti hanno fatto?"

Lene, dal suo comodo punto di vista sottosopra a mezz'aria, vide l'enorme serpente che strisciava verso il suo padrone e gli si arrotolava languidamente intorno alle gambe.

"Indifesa? Piccolina?" balbettò.

Voldemort stava accarezzando teneramente la testa dei quattro o cinque metri di spire scagliose dell'animale.

"Non ti preoccupare, Nagini… ora c'è papà che pensa a te…"

"O mio Dio… E'una femmina?"

Voldemort sollevò su di lei i freddi occhi rossi.

"Naturale che è una femmina, lurida babbana. Non vedi che faccina delicata che ha?"

Lene, sempre sottosopra, provò a guardare il muso della bestia. Non c'era il minimo indizio né di delicatezza né di femminilità, ma solo due gelidi occhi dalle pupille lanceolate, una bocca smisurata e priva di labbra e due piccoli fori al posto del naso.

"Oh, bé…" provò a dimostrarsi accomodante, prima che la testa le esplodesse per l'eccessivo afflusso di sangue "… in effetti ha proprio l'aria di essere una magnifica signorina. Mi… hem, mi ha colto alla sprovvista, sdraiata qui davanti, sa… è davvero…" scagliosa? Ributtante? Abominevole? "… molto elegante, sai? Un nonsoché di regale…"

Voldemort la scrutò attentamente, poi, con un gesto appena accennato della bacchetta, la fece ridiscendere in modo dolce.

"Ah, bé… sapevo che neanche tu potevi essere così priva di cuore da prendertela con la mia piccolina…" disse, in un tono che Lene giudicò molto più inquietante della precedente freddezza.

"Guarda Nagini… la lercia babbana si è sbagliata… si è trattato di un incidente, capisci?" continuò l'altro tutto serio, guardando il serpente.

Lene provò a sorridere. Il risultato fu più che altro simile ad un'emiparesi.

Voldemort, ancora perso nella contemplazione del suo tesoruccio, fraintese nuovamente il gesto.

"Oh, la vorresti accarezzare, vedo. Ma certo, vieni pure… sono sicuro che la piccola Nagini ha capito perfettamente che si è trattato di un malinteso… è una gran coccolona, sai?"

"Ah… io…"

"Forza, non essere timida."

Lene, la fronte imperlata di sudore, sfiorò appena la testa dell'orrido rettile e ritrasse velocemente la mano. In quel breve periodo Nagini provò a morderla. Le sue smisurate fauci si richiusero con un colpo secco a meno di un centimetro dalla punta delle sue dita.

Voldemort, tutto sdolcinato, continuava a darle affettuose pacche sulla testa e a sibilare. Perché sibilasse non era ben chiaro. Lene pensò che probabilmente era come quei padroni di cani che abbaiano alle loro bestie pensando di comunicare. Si rinfilò lo stivale e indietreggiò di qualche passo.

"Bene, bene…" mise fine al sibilio Voldemort "Il fatto che Nagini ti ha trovato simpatica ti ha valso un minimo di rispetto in più, ma questo non significa che dobbiamo dimenticarci degli impegni della mattinata, vero?" e iniziò ad incamminarsi lungo il corridoio facendo luce con la propria bacchetta.

"Mi ha trovata… _simpatica_?" balbettò Lene. Bé, in fondo non era male, il serpentone.

"Appetitosa" corresse Voldemort, con un sorriso "In serpentese sono sinonimi."

Lei deglutì. No, non era affatto simpatica.

"Ah… dove stiamo andando?" cambiò velocemente argomento.

"Nel Sotterraneo delle Lezioni."

Lene gli trottò dietro cercando di non inciampare di nuovo in Nagini, che strisciava affianco a lui, e vide scorrere affianco a sé una serie di stanze polverose e buie, alcune delle quali sembravano emettere lamenti lugubri.

Quando scesero una stretta rampa di scale Lene perse l'equilibrio e rimbalzò sugli ultimi gradini come una palla. Ma non si poteva accendere la luce, in quella maledetta casa? Avevano litigato con i fornitori di elettricità?

"Ai!" fece, accasciandosi sulla pietra viscida del pavimento del sotterraneo.

"Per essere l'oggetto di così tanto interesse devo dire che mi sembri alquanto scoordinata" commentò Voldemort, più freddo del solito, prima di tirarla su con un colpo di bacchetta.

Lene si guardò attorno.

Il Sotterraneo delle Lezioni assomigliava in modo inquietante ad una camera delle torture. Catene munite di anelli penzolavano dalle pareti, fiaccole catramate ardevano negli angoli e una serie di ferri dalle forme poco promettenti erano allegramente allineati su una cassapanca. Lene iniziò ad intuire che per "lezioni" forse non si intendeva "lezioni scolastiche", quanto piuttosto "vieni qui che ti do una lezione".

"Hem… suppongo che i tuoi metodi didattici siano assolutamente all'avanguardia?" provò ad ipotizzare Lene, gli occhi incapaci di spostarsi da quello che sembrava un sedile per fachiri. O chi aveva rifinito l'oggetto aveva distrattamente dimenticato di ribattere la maggior parte dei chiodi, oppure la poltrona non era propriamente riservata agli amici di famiglia.

"Naturalmente. Per prima cosa prendi la tua bacchetta."

Lene eseguì, per la prima volta leggermente in soggezione.

"Eccellente. E ora prendi questo libro."

Lene prese il grosso libro nero che l'altro le porgeva.

"Che cosa…" iniziò a chiedere, sfogliando distrattamente l'introduzione.

"Adesso guardami" fece Voldemort.

Lene ci provò. Dopo il primo tentativo ci provò più intensamente. Purtroppo non riusciva assolutamente a smettere di leggere.

"Benissimo" disse l'altro, come se si aspettasse precisamente quel risultato. "Vedi, è un libro stregato. Non puoi staccare gli occhi finché non l'hai terminato."

Lene lo sentì che si allontanava.

"Buona lettura, quindi."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter, che in quel momento si trovava immerso fino al collo in una sostanza bituminosa in una palude del Nord della Scozia, non era molto più felice di Lene.

Visto che si era prefisso l'obiettivo di trovare quattro oggetti grandi più o meno come piattini da té (Nagini esclusa, visto che era molto più vicina alla stazza di un camion dei pompieri) in una superficie grande suppergiù come l'intero globo terracqueo (anzi, in effetti _corrispondente_ all'intero globo terraqueo, per la precisione) non aveva tempo da perdere a preoccuparsi di babbane scomparse.

Naturalmente aveva saputo degli strani avvenimenti di Camden Town, ma aveva valutato più che sufficiente mandare a controllare Ron.

Ron, dopo essersi materializzato due chilometri più a Est di Grimmaud Place ("Era sono una norma di sicurezza per non farmi seguire" si era giustificato) e aver fatto il resto della strada a piedi, era stato in grado di riportargli notizie di blando interesse.

Harry Potter, immerso fino alla gola nel limo, scacciò via il pensiero e continuò a frugare con le mani. Dio se era disgustoso, Voldemort!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort non trovava se stesso minimamente disgustoso. Innanzitutto non aveva mai nascosto niente nel fango, cosa che avrebbe trovato di gran cattivo gusto, e secondariamente trovava di avere delle mani decisamente interessanti, se non persino belle. Se le stava esaminando in quel momento.

Le dita lunghe e pallide rassomigliavano alle zampe di un ragno d'acqua (a chi non piacevano i ragni d'acqua?) e le vene bluastre le percorrevano come… bé, come vene bluastre. Erano molto graziose.

Smise di guardarsi le mani e sollevò lo sguardo sulla sua supposta allieva.

"Adesso l'incantesimo di appello" ordinò.

"Accio… hem… _strappalingua_?" fece il suo tentativo Lene. Un enorme pinza rugginosa le schizzò in mano. "Ah, ecco… come immaginavo."

"Uno strumento indispensabile, quando la Maledizione Crociatus ti viene a noia" commentò Voldemort, in tono distratto. Sollevò tra pollice e indice una fiala di vetro contenente una qualche sostanza bluastra e la lasciò cadere a terra.

"E ora riparala" disse.

"Reparo!" strillò Lene, una nota isterica nella voce. La fiala tornò intera.

"E la pozione?" fece Voldemort, in tono discorsivo.

"Per quella è sufficiente un colpo di mocio. Anzi, non farebbe male a tutto il pavimento."

Lui rialzò gli occhi e la scrutò con attenzione.

Lene aveva occhiaie color indaco e gli occhi iniettati di sangue. I capelli erano dritti come se le avessero trapiantato in testa dei rametti di sambuco e il suo aspetto generale era di completa devastazione psicofisica. Poteva essere per via del libro stregato? D'altronde a lui non sarebbe servita a niente una strega che non sapesse almeno eseguire qualche magia. E il libro che le aveva prestato aveva anche la capacità di farti immediatamente imparare qualsiasi cosa ci fosse scritta sopra. L'aveva incantato lui stesso a quel modo e doveva dire che aveva fatto proprio un bel lavoretto. Probabilmente molti studenti di Hogwards avrebbero dato la mano destra per averlo.

Era anche vero, però, che l'aveva lasciata nei sotterranei alle sei di quella mattina e ora erano le nove e mezza di sera.

Inoltre era suo malgrado impressionato da come quella squallida babbana fosse riuscita ad eseguire subito correttamente tutto quello che aveva imparato. Merito del suo libro, ovviamente, tuttavia…

Voldemort non era abituato a comportarsi in modo gentile e, anche se intuiva che in quel momento un po' di gentilezza avrebbe potuto funzionare meglio del solito calcio nel sedere, non era sicuro di come procedere.

La scrutò inquisitivamente. "Hai fame" disse, piatto. Proprio non gli riusciva di farla diventare una domanda, meno che mai un'offerta di cibo.

"Acuto" fu la risposta sgarbata.

Voldemort represse giudiziosamente l'impulso di spalmare il suo cervello sulle pareti del sotterraneo e tentò perfino di esibire un sorrisino divertito. Evidentemente non era la mossa migliore, però.

"Ah, molto divertente! Mi sto scompisciando dal ridere… inizio a capire perché assomigli a un maledetto scheletro! Ma devo dirti che io di solito mangio colazione, pranzo e cena!"

Voldemort spalancò gli occhi. "Ad uno scheletro?" Si era sempre considerato _piacevolmente snello_.

L'altra fece schioccare la lingua. "Se ti vedesse un cannibale si ucciderebbe per la depressione."

Voldemort si premette le dita sulle palpebre. Perché ogni volta che provava ad iniziare una discussione civile con quella donna doveva finire in zuffa?

"Bene" disse, cercando di mantenere la calma. Quel tipo di ira trattenuta, in precedenza, aveva fatto tremare le ginocchia a qualsiasi interlocutore, ma Voldemort iniziava a non stupirsi più del fatto che queste finezze con Lene non funzionassero. "Ti sarà dato qualcosa da mangiare. Puoi tornare nella tua stanza."

Detto questo si alzò e fece per andarsene.

"Un attimo" lo fermò la voce di lei. Era una sua impressione o quella stupida babbana gli aveva dato un ordine? Nel dubbio (la cosa era praticamente inconcepibile per lui) si voltò lentamente e lo chiese: "E' solo una mia impressione o mi hai appena dato un ordine?"

Lei inclinò la testa da un lato. "Era una gentile richiesta."

"Ah. Sembrava proprio un ordine, sai?"

"Oh, non oserei mai ordinarti niente."

"Spero che questo concetto rimanga ben chiaro nella tua mente per molto molto tempo."

Lei sbuffò. "Sì, già, Mr.Padrone… ho delle cose da chiederti. Ad esempio… non si pretenderà che io non abbia altri vestiti che questi, no? Voglio dire… sarebbero da mettere a lavare, sai? E poi che cosa faccio, vado in giro con una foglia di fico sulle parti basse?"

Voldemort inarcò appena un sopracciglio.

"Inoltre mi serve almeno un pigiama. Stanotte c'erano duemila gradi sotto zero in camera mia. Senza pigiama mi sono quasi congelata."

Il discorso stava iniziando ad assumere un certo interesse. Voldemort tornò a sedersi sul suo trono d'ebano, la testa appoggiata su una mano, in ascolto.

"Per non parlare dei pranzi. Io sono allergica al formaggio, lo sapevi? Scommetto di no. Se per caso mangio l'angolo di una fetta di Cheddar mi devono portare al pronto soccorso. Muoio meglio che con l'abracadabra, sai?"

Anche questo era interessante, anche se forse non quanto lei che si rigirava nuda sotto alle coperte. In ogni caso la morte improvvisa era sempre un ottimo spunto di conversazione.

"E poi… i miei cavalli. Che cosa ne sarà dei miei cavalli se sto tutto il tempo qua sotto con gli occhi incollati ad un libro. Tra l'altro, è normale che uno non riesca nemmeno a sbattere le palpebre?"

Voldemort lo fece in quel momento la prima volta in oltre mezz'ora. "Non ci avevo pensato."

"Già. Di questo passo verrà a me la congiuntivite!"

"Congiuntivite?"

Lene sbuffò.

"Sì, quando ti ho visto a Camden pensavo che avessi una spaventosa congiuntivite" rise senza allegria "Poi mi hanno spiegato che sono occhi serpentini o qualcosa così. Tipo hai pasticciato un po' troppo con le ossa dei morti o roba del genere…"

Voldemort stava iniziando ad irritarsi di nuovo. Prima gli avevano dato dello scheletro, poi gli avevano detto che sembrava un tizio con la congiuntivite, infine riassumevano una delle magie più complicate, faticose e brillanti dell'intera storia della magia in un _pasticciare con le ossa dei morti_…

"Insomma, vuoi mangiare sì o no? Per quel che mi riguarda non ho problemi a lasciarti senza cena."

Lene fece un passo verso di lui e si chinò fino a sfiorargli il naso col naso.

"Cena. E vestiti" disse, in tono belligerante "Oppure me ne vado."

Voldemort si appoggiò una mano davanti alla bocca.

"Non c'è niente da ridere!"

Voldemort tolse la mano e cercò di restare serio. Ma concentrarsi iniziava ad essere un po' difficile con le labbra carnose dell'altra a un mezzo millimetro dalla sua faccia.

"Ah… e come pensi di andartene?"

"Ho imparato a smaterializzarmi."

"Ma che brava. Peccato che non puoi smaterializzarti o materializzarti dentro a questa casa."

"Allora me ne andrò a piedi!"

Voldemort sorrise. "Non hai dato un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra, vero?"

Lene si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. Voldemort era a conoscenza del fatto che il mordicchiamento del labbro inferiore era uno dei trucchi segreti delle donne per portare qualsiasi uomo un passo più vicino ad essere un cumulo di gelatina, ma non poté impedirsi di fare quel passo.

"Le tende non si aprono…" spiegò Lene con la voce sottile.

Merda, la ragazza stava giocando pesante, e Voldemort iniziava ad accusare i colpi.

La spinse lontano con un braccio e si alzò in piedi. "Seguimi" ordinò, secco.

Risalì velocemente gli scalini che portavano al piano superiore, tallonato da Lene. Le cose non stavano andando esattamente come aveva sperato. Il fatto che le cose non stessero andando esattamente come aveva sperato iniziava a diventare un'abitudine fastidiosa. Certo… qualche piccola soddisfazione l'aveva avuta: aveva un corpo nuovo, non aveva più tra le scatole il vecchio provolone ammuffito di Silente, i suoi mangiamorte erano più numerosi che mai…

Ma Thomas Riddle non era il tipo che si crogiolava sugli allori. Appena ottenuta una cosa ne voleva altre quattro, possibilmente più grosse e più belle.

Con un gesto minimo della bacchetta aprì le tende della sala in cui era entrato, senza pronunciare l'incantesimo ad alta voce per non farlo sentire a Lene.

Lei guardò un attimo fuori dalla finestra, stupita.

Poi appiccicò il naso al vetro e disse una cosa molto molto strana:

"Oh, la neve! Non avevo mai visto la neve…"

Voldemort rimase per un secondo senza parole. Era per caso possibile che quella donna non stesse vedendo i picchi e i burroni impervi ed inaccessibili che c'erano là fuori? Possibile che non avesse fatto caso al baratro di ghiaccio che circondava la casa? E che non avesse neanche notato la tempesta perenne che vi sibilava attorno?

Le andò le spalle e guardò fuori. No: era ancora tutto là.

"La neve?"

"Già. In Texas mica ce l'abbiamo. E' bellissima, vero?"

"Oh, bé… non credo di averci mai…" Onestamente, la neve aveva qualcosa a che spartire con la vita eterna e il dominio del mondo? No? E allora perché Voldemort avrebbe mai dovuto farci caso?

L'Oscuro Signore guardò nello specchio che creava il vetro della finestra contro il cielo scuro e notò che Lene aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Occhi grandi e molto azzurri, per essere precisi.

"Santo cielo, è demenziale." Borbottò. Non gli piaceva la gente con gli occhi umidi. Personalmente non aveva mai gli occhi umidi, faceva parte di uno dei suoi complessi da malato mentale, ma non sopportava nemmeno che li avessero gli altri.

Senza riuscire assolutamente a fermarsi, quindi, asciugò energicamente gli occhi di Lene servendosi della manica del suo vestito nero.

Lei gli sorrise dal vetro.

"Mi porti a giocare sulla neve?" disse.


	5. Vecchio porco!

_ATTENZIONE: PUO' CONTENERE SPOILER PER HP6!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_5. Vecchio porco!_

_Assolutamente no_, aveva risposto Lord Coso. Uffa.

Lene ci sarebbe andata da sola. Là fuori c'era la neve. Neve vera. Non se la sarebbe fatta scappare. Forse avrebbe anche costruito un pupazzo, anche se era a corto di carote per il naso.

Subito dopo cena (il cibo non era assolutamente all'altezza di quello della signora Weasley) se ne andò in camera dicendo che era molto stanca. Che era molto stanca era vero, ma non che sarebbe andata a letto. Ah-ah! I suoi piani erano tutt'altri!

Per prima cosa cercò di scostare le tende. Le tende non cooperarono.

Erano grandi drappi neri di stoffa pesante, del tipo che Lene una volta aveva visto in un'agenzia funebre. Non solo non si aprivano, ma erano anche di pessimo gusto, secondo lei. Avrebbero potuto almeno appiccicarci sopra delle stelline argentate, o dei brillantini, o… Ma non era il momento di occupasi di questo. Provò a scivolare al di sotto, ma qualcosa la bloccava ancora.

Sospirò.

E va bene, in fondo era una strega, no? (Anche se _maga_ continuava a sembrarle molto meno offensivo). Avrebbe fatto qualcosa da strega.

Tirò fuori dalla borsetta il suo kit per le unghie e usando le forbicine iniziò a ritagliare un grosso cerchio nella stoffa. Come immaginava, gli stregoni erano senza fantasia. La sua stregoneria, al contrario, sarebbe stata quella di aggiustare le tende una volta rientrata.

Quando ebbe ottenuto un buco abbastanza largo (fuori la neve continuava a scendere bianca e batuffolosa!) si tolse uno stivale e colpì il vetro della finestra col tacco rinforzato.

Era una fortuna che avesse indossato proprio quelle scarpe. Anche se la gente di solito crede che in Texas tutti portino stivali da cow-boy, in realtà non è affatto vero. I bambini piccoli e le donne molto anziane, ad esempio, a volte non li usano.

Visto che Lene non era né una bambina piccola né una donna molto anziana, però, gli stivali le fecero buon gioco.

Il vetro della finestra (reso infrangibile da non meno di cinque incantesimi differenti) non avrebbe mai pensato di poter essere colpito dal tacco di uno stivale di pelle di serpente. Quindi si ruppe all'istante, forse per la sorpresa.

Il vento forte e gelido che soffiava all'esterno sputò bordate di neve sulla faccia di Lene.

Neve!

Lene non riusciva a pensare a nient'altro.

Con un salto degno di un atleta professionista uscì all'aria aperta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas Riddle guardava pensieroso fuori dalla finestra. Faceva parte delle normali specifiche da signore oscuro, di stare di quando in quando in posa meditativa con le mani intrecciate dietro alla schiena e lo sguardo indecifrabile. Era una cosa come un'altra tra quelle che si dava per scontato che facesse: fissare con occhi freddi al di sopra delle dita unite a cuspide, dare prova di orgoglio satanico, togliere la vita ad innocenti senza motivo e vestire sempre di scuro.

A volte era dannatamente seccante. A Voldemort, ad esempio, il verde smeraldo piaceva molto. Ma che cosa avrebbe detto il mondo se si fosse presentato in pubblico vestito di verde smeraldo? Avrebbero scosso la testa, avrebbero riso, gli avrebbero fatto gentilmente notare che era il caso che si cambiasse subito?

Dio, le norme per entrare a far parte dell'elite dei Cattivi erano così frustranti! Vesti nere, pelle bianca ed un qualche dettaglio rosso sembravano assolutamente essenziali. Non c'era traccia di cattivi vestiti, che ne sapeva, di rosa shocking… o di giallo. A suo avviso era maledettamente ingiusto. Lui si sentiva più estroso di così!

Fissò stizzito il turbinio della neve fuori dalla finestra, soffermandosi piacevolmente sull'invalicabile strapiombo, sui picchi ghiacciati e sulle creste lontane delle montagne più alte del mondo.

Stava giusto assaporando la vastità del cosmo quando la sua attenzione fu attratta da un qualcosa che si muoveva nelle vicinanze della casa, in mezzo ai cumuli di neve.

Si irrigidì immediatamente. Che qualcuno dei suoi nemici avesse scoperto l'ubicazione del suo covo?

Per prima cosa guardò l'avversaspecchio che teneva appoggiato sul comodino. No, là dentro c'era la solita folla in lontananza. Alcuni sembravano aver anche organizzato un picchetto.

Tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Dov'era finita la figura? Poteva essere magari un abominevole uomo delle nevi giunto fin là per sbaglio? Ma, Santo Cielo, nemmeno un abominevole eccetera poteva essere così stupido da uscire con un tempo del genere!

E improvvisamente l'illuminazione arrivò.

"Babbana!" esclamò Riddle, a metà strada tra l'incredulo e l'arrabbiato. "Maledetta idiota!"

Disfece l'incantesimo che teneva sigillata la finestra (chissà come aveva fatto la babbana a superarlo, era magia nera dannatamente avanzata!) e si catapultò fuori.

Il vento gelido gli creò quasi automaticamente un sottile strato ghiacciato sulla faccia, mentre i piedi gli affondavano di quaranta centimetri nella neve, bagnandogli scarpe e calzini.

"Stupida deficiente! Che cosa ci fai qua fuori!" strillò mulinando il braccio con la bacchetta sopra alla testa.

Ma Lene non rispose.

_Cocciuta fino alla fine_, pensò Voldemort, con stizza, sgomberando magicamente dalla neve un lungo tratto di terreno e incamminandosi contro il vento. _Vuole far finta di non esserci, come se stessimo giocando a nascondino. Glielo faccio vedere io, adesso, nascondino! Dovrà nascondersi sulla cima del K2, prima che io smetta di prenderla a calci nel sedere!_

"Che cosa diavolo pensi di – "

Si interruppe. Ecco perché non si muoveva più… ecco perché non rispondeva. Si era afflosciata contro un cumulo di neve dall'aspetto vagamente antropomorfo, vinta dal freddo.

"Razza di imbecille!" sibilò Voldemort raccattandola e buttandosela su una spalla. Lene scricchiolò distintamente, probabilmente per via del ghiaccio che la ricopriva.

Voldemort arrancò fino alla sua stanza e rientrò attraverso il vetro rotto della finestra e il buco della tenda. _Geniale_, non poté fare a meno di pensare. Quello che lui capiva distintamente, e che Lene invece non doveva aver capito, era che la tenda e la finestra non si erano lasciati distruggere per via dei mezzi non-magici che lei aveva utilizzato, bensì perché aveva istintivamente trovato una crepa nella teoria delle probabilità che le governava. Quante possibilità c'erano che qualcuno provasse a fare un buco in una tenda magica con delle forbicine da unghie? Era troppo improbabile persino per la magia che le aveva tenute chiuse.

Scaricò Lene sul letto senza riguardi e agitò la bacchetta tutto intorno. Successero contemporaneamente varie cose: tenda e finestra si ripararono, la pozza di neve sciolta che era entrata dal buco si asciugò, il fuoco del camino si accese scoppiettando e Lene rinvenne, avvolta in una coperta di lana e priva del resto dei vestiti. Questi si stavano pigramente asciugando davanti al camino, il maglione tendendo le maniche verso il fuoco e i pantaloni scaldandosi il didietro.

"Che cosa…"

"Che cosa hai fatto?" strillò Voldemort, prima che l'altra riuscisse a terminare la frase "Semplice! Hai disobbedito ai miei ordini, hai scassinato le mie protezioni magiche, sei uscita nella bufera praticamente in mutande e hai reso visibile il mio rifugio ai maghi di tutto il mondo! Ecco che cosa hai fatto, dannata imbecille!"

Lene si avvolse meglio nella coperta, la fronte corrucciata. Voldemort stava respirando forte, il suo leggendario aplomb spazzato via dalla furia. Lene vedeva chiaramente una vena che gli pulsava su una tempia e, anche se era un po' difficile a dirsi visto il suo colorito abituale, le sembrava anche un po' più rosso del solito. Forse una lievissima sfumatura rosata si era infiltrata da qualche parte sulle sue guance, anche se non ne era sicura.

"Hai visto il mio pupazzo di neve?" chiese, con aria innocente. O gli veniva un infarto o scoppiava a ridere.

Voldemort scoppiò a ridere.

Si sedette accanto a lei, le lacrime agli occhi.

"Oh, doveva essere molto grazioso… peccato che tu ci sia svenuta sopra."

"Davvero?" Lene si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, addolorata.

"Completamente demolito."

"Oh." Si mordicchiò ancora il labbro.

Voldemort le puntò l'indice contro. "E' un ricatto psicologico" disse.

Lene spalancò gli occhioni (e fece ancora labbrino). "Che cosa?"

"Quello, dannazione! Quella… _cosa_!" Voldemort si massaggiò sopra le palpebre. "Vigliacca…" borbottò, sventolando la bacchetta.

Bianco e panciuto, accanto al camino comparve un pupazzo di neve. Aveva gli occhietti neri che si muovevano qua e là, evidentemente ignari del fatto che erano di carbone e che quindi non avrebbero potuto farlo; il naso di carota ogni tanto si arricciava; la bombetta nera stava ferma al suo posto e la sciarpa sventolava mossa da una brezza inesistente.

"Oh… che carino!"

Voldemort si lasciò scappare un sorrisetto.

"Durerà fino a domattina. Resta inteso che se cerchi di uscire fuori un'altra volta il pupazzo ti ucciderà."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All'alba Harry Potter aveva lasciato perdere la palude melmosa e si era materializzato nel ritrovo di Grimmaud Place numero 12. Non aveva detto a nessuno che stava cercando i quattro Horrcrux con i pezzi restanti dell'anima di Voldemort, per cui mise su una serie di scuse traballanti per giustificare il fango che gli era rimasto sul bordo del mantello (tra cui un notevole "fanghi anticellulite").

Lupin lo guardò con aria scettica, ma decise di lasciar perdere.

"Stiamo cercando di capire dove è stata portata Lene."

"Se è ancora viva, vorrai dire."

"Se Voldemort l'avesse voluta morta l'avrebbe uccisa sul posto."

Harry Potter si grattò il cucuzzolo e si appiattì i capelli sulla fronte. Non che a Lupin fregasse qualcosa della sua cicatrice, ma ormai era un'abitudine.

"Ok, ma perché?"

"Perché che cosa?"

Harry sbuffò. "Perché l'ha rapita. A che cosa gli serve?"

Lupin sembrò sghignazzare e poi cercare di fermarsi. Il risultato fu una specie di suono lupesco tutt'altro che rassicurante. "Credo che l'abbia rapita perché ha visto che ci stavamo interessando a lei."

"E perché vi stavate interessando a lei?" insistette Harry.

Lupin si strinse nelle spalle. "Più che altro curiosità. Gli ha sparato, sai?"

Harry si pulì distrattamente gli occhiali sul mantello. "Sì, l'ho sentito. Ma non l'ha fatto apposta, a quanto mi dicono."

"Bé, però è riuscita a ferirlo. Se non ci fossero stati i mangiamorte a quest'ora poteva essere morto."

Harry si morse la lingua. No che non sarebbe stato morto. Proprio no. Ms non era il caso di dirlo.

Lupin gli batté una mano sulla spalla. "Sappiamo tutti che lo vuoi fare tu" disse, in tono gentile "Non ti preoccupare."

Harry scosse la testa.

"In ogni caso credo che Voldemort stia già avendo una parte della sua punizione."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Che cosa ho fatto di male?_ Stava pensando Voldemort in quel momento. _Bé, per cominciare hai ucciso un sacco di persone, poi ne hai avvelenate altre, poi stai tramando per impadronirti del mondo, poi…_

_Sì, sì_, tagliò corto Voldemort col suo stesso cervello.

"E guarda questo!" stava attirando la sua attenzione Lene, saltellando su e giù per il sotterraneo.

"Puff!" gridò, tutta contenta, e fece esplodere una parete.

Voldemort si mise una mano sugli occhi, mentre la polvere e i calcinacci gli imbiancavano la veste nera.

"Molto bene, Lene. Era quello che volevi ottenere?"

Lei inclinò la testa da un lato e osservò il grosso buco frastagliato che aveva aperto nel muro.

"Doveva essere un po' più a sinistra."

Voldemort sospirò. "Eccezionale. L'hai inventata tu, scommetto."

"Non so. Può essere."

"Ed è indispensabile dire _Puff_ per farla funzionare, giusto?"

Lei annuì, palesemente soddisfatta. "_Puff_, esatto. Molto magico."

"Sei pregata di non eseguirla mai in pubblico, allora."

"Ma perché?"

Voldemort sospirò ancora. "Vieni, siediti qua. Ho alcune cose da spiegarti."

"Qua dove?"

"Ai miei piedi, naturalmente."

"Non sui calcinacci…"

"Cazzo, ti vuoi sedere o devo prenderti per il collo!"

Lene si andò a sedere su un poggiabraccio del suo "trono" d'ebano. _Ma che cosa ho fatto di… SI' LO SO!_

Voldemort decise di soprassedere e tornò a guardarla.

"Vedi… le formule magiche… da secoli e secoli… hanno un suono, come dire… un po' più _impressionante_, capisci?"

Lei aggrottò la fronte. "Come Avada Kedavra, ad esempio?" disse, sventolando la bacchetta su e giù. Un violentissimo getto verde partì dalla punta e attraversò il buco nel muro, creando un rimbombo sordo su un calderone di piombo appoggiato in mezzo alla stanza successiva.

"E dovresti anche fare un po' più di attenzione a dove punti la bacchetta. Ti assicuro che un Avada Kedavra è la maledizione che _non vuoi_ che ti rimbalzi su un piede."

"Ok, capo."

Voldemort sospirò ancora. "In ogni caso era ben fatta."

"Veramente?"

"Oh, sì. Super-letale, direi. Tornando alle denominazioni… per i tuoi prossimi incantesimi dovresti provare con qualcosa di un po' più latineggiante."

"Ma io non parlo latino."

"Nemmeno io. E nemmeno quelli che hanno inventato la maggior parte degli incantesimi, apparentemente. Infatti ho detto che devono avere un suono… _latineggiante_."

"_Puffulus_!" esclamò Lene, demolendo allegramente un'altra parete.

Voldemort chiuse gli occhi. Forse quando li avrebbe riaperti lei non sarebbe più stata là.

"Ti senti bene?" gli arrivò, tuttavia, la sua voce.

"Oh, sì… grazie. Mai stato meglio. Tra l'altro… mi permetti di attirare la tua attenzione sul fatto che ci troviamo in un sotterraneo e che tu hai già distrutto due muri portanti?"

Lei sogghignò. "Infatti quello era lo step 1, vecchio mio", gli disse, dandogli qualche pacca sulle spalle. Voldemort si limitò a richiudere gli occhi. "Procedi" ringhiò.

"_Zarazan_!" gridò Lene e Voldemort sentì il fischio della sua bacchetta che fendeva l'aria. Cercò di rimuovere il fatto che aveva appena detto "zarazan" e riaprì gli occhi.

Al posto delle due attraenti, adeguate, eleganti pareti di pietra adesso ce n'erano due foderate di tappezzeria di velluto blu cospersa di stelline dorate.

"Ah" disse, sperando ardentemente che non ci fosse uno step 3.

"E adesso guarda!" disse l'altra, tutta esaltata. Evidentemente uno step 3 c'era.

"_Parimpampù_!"

"Questo è il suono meno dignitoso che io abbia mai…" iniziò ad insorgere Voldemort. Con uno scoppio verdastro Lene aveva messo in movimento tutte le stelline sulla carta da parati, che adesso si attorcigliavano in serpentoni e si rincorrevano di qua e di là. Lo scoppio aveva anche fatto sbalzare sia lei che il "trono" indietro di un paio di metri, e li aveva rovesciati.

Voldemort prese una gigantesca schienata sul pavimento, e Lene gli rovinò addosso.

"Cazzo!" sibilò Voldemort, cercando di disincagliarsi dai frammenti di legno e dai chilometri di gambe e braccia che l'altra sembrava avere.

"Guarda, si muovono!"

"Mio Dio, Lene, muoviti anche tu! Mi stai schiacciando i gioielli di famiglia!"

Lei ridacchiò e saltò in piedi, spolverandosi il vestito. "Nemmeno pensavo che li avessi" lo provocò.

Anche Voldemort si alzò in piedi (l'effetto nel suo caso fu molto più impressionante) e sventolò un dito sotto al naso di Lene.

"Certo che ce li ho! Se non lo sapessi io sono l'ultimo discendente di Salazar Serpeverde!"

Lei inarcò le sopracciglia.

"Ah, interessante. E Salazar era famoso per essere molto dotato?"

"Naturalmente! Era uno dei maghi più potenti di ogni tempo!"

Lene finse di avere i brividi. "Wow! E tu sei suo discendente… chissà che roba, eh?"

Voldemort iniziava ad avere il sospetto che qualcosa gli stesse sfuggendo. Iniziava anche ad avere il sospetto che Lene lo stesse prendendo in giro, ma, come al solito, non ne era proprio sicuro.

Quindi sollevò il naso con aria indisponente ed affermò: "Scusa, secondo te perché mi chiamano il Signore Oscuro?"

"Perché vesti molto di nero?"

Voldemort se la aspettava. "Perché sono un mago fortissimo!" replicò, feroce.

Lene inclinò la testa da un lato e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre. "Scusa e che cosa c'entra con…" Sorrise. "Ah, sì… naturalmente", concluse.

Gli si avvicinò e gli fece una carezzina sulla testa (Voldemort era senza parole di fronte a tanta impudenza).

"Ma quanto carino sei, eh?" disse Lene con voce flautata, deponendogli un bacetto su una guancia. Voldemort ebbe la sensazione che di averle in qualche modo fatto tenerezza e quasi si sentì svenire per la vergogna.

"Uno di questi giorni mi fai vedere gli antichi tesori della tua famiglia" concluse lei, e lo lasciò lì come uno scemo in mezzo ai suoi nuovi sotterranei _glamour_.

Voldemort tirò fuori il vecchio braccialetto di nonno Marvolo e controllò che non si fosse ammaccato.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Siamo pieni di segnalazioni, se proprio lo vuoi sapere!" sbottò Tonks all'ennesima educata domanda di Lupin.

Lui si sporse un altro po' in avanti, a scrutare meglio l'ammasso di cartacce che lei aveva sulla scrivania.

"Sì, zuccherino, ma io sto cercando qualche segnalazione di una ragazza con gli stivali di serpente e i capelli neri."

"Chiamandomi zuccherino non otterrai niente."

"Certo che no, tesoruccio… basterebbe solo che mi lasciassi dare un'occhiata in mezzo ai rapporti…"

I capelli color cicca di Tonks fremettero.

"Ti ho già spiegato mille volte che nove segnalazioni su dieci sono spazzatura. Guarda questo…" continuò afferrando un foglio a caso nel marasma della scrivania. Il foglio cercò di divincolarsi e fuggire. "Avvistato un pupazzo di neve su un picco del Karakourum…"

"Bé, potrebbe essere… Okay, potrebbe essere che il segnalatore si fosse fatto un goccetto di troppo."

Lupin sospirò, sedendosi lì affianco.

"E va bene, tesoro, facciamo in questo modo: io ti evado tutte le cartacce e tu mi ci lasci dare un'occhiata."

Tonks sorrise malignamente.

"In questo caso, _amoruccio_, il campo è tutto tuo."

E sogghignando soddisfatta se la filò dall'ufficio, lasciando Lupin immerso fino alla vita nei documenti.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas Riddle sfogliava pigramente un libro, seduto davanti al grande camino gotico di uno dei saloni. Aveva allungato le gambe verso il fuoco e si stava godendo gli ultimi minuti del giorno.

Una volta finito di leggere per la centotrentesima volta quel particolare testo (una sua piccola personale ossessione, una sciocchezza rispetto alle altre) avrebbe bevuto un buon infuso di camomilla e se ne sarebbe andato a letto.

Lui e l'elfo domestico avevano da tempo concordato le parole in codice da usare.

Voldemort diceva: "Che mi sia portata dell'essenza di cuore di unicorno" e l'elfo arrivava con la camomilla. Nessuno si era mai accorto di niente, anche perché nessuno aveva mai provato l'essenza di cuore di unicorno. Voldemort aveva provato del _sangue_ di unicorno, una volta, ma al di là degli effetti magici che aveva non si poteva certo dire che fosse buono. Sapeva all'incirca di sciroppo per la tosse a base di ortica. Davvero molto sopravvalutati, gli unicorni.

Aveva, quindi, appena finito di ordinare la sua camomilla e si preparava a riporre il suo libro, quando da uno degli oscuri corridoi sentì provenire il particolare rumore di speroni che aveva imparato ad associare con Lene.

Immediatamente dopo il suono, purtroppo, arrivò la persona in carne ed ossa, seguita da uno svolazzare di fringuellini muti. Gli uccellini le svolazzavano intorno con aria gioiosa, e sembrarono piuttosto perplessi quando lei li fece svanire in piccole nuvolette di fumo nero.

Una cosa bisognava ammettere: stava imparando davvero in fretta. Certo, era merito dei libri stregati che Voldemort le passava, ma vederla compiere magie di un certo spessore dava comunque soddisfazione. Il sottile presagio di catastrofe imminente doveva essere senz'altro una sensazione passeggera.

"Guarda guarda: una babbana" cantilenò Voldemort in tono canzonatorio.

"Non sono più una babbana. Adesso so fare le magie."

"Non ti starai riferendo a quei miseri passerotti muti, vero?"

"Li ho azzittiti io con il _Silencio_. Facevano troppo casino."

"I miei complimenti" continuò a canzonarla lui, tornando a sedersi sulla sua poltrona. L'elfo domestico si materializzò lì affianco con il vassoio della sua camomilla.

"Portane un po' anche a me, Potter" disse Lene, accomodandosi su un bracciale della sua stessa poltrona.

"Essenza di cuore di unicorno, padroncina?" fece l'elfo domestico, servile.

"_Padroncina_?" borbottò Voldemort.

Lei sollevò un sopracciglio. "Naturalmente, Potter. Lo stesso del nostro benevolente e benvoluto Oscuro Signore…"

L'elfo, alquanto perplesso, si smaterializzò.

"Cuore di unicorno, he?" fece Lene, annusando allusivamente l'aria.

"Nessuno ti ha invitata a sederti qua, tra l'altro" provò a cambiare argomento Voldemort, palesemente di cattivo umore.

"Dovresti mettere più di una poltrona. Sai, _accrescere lo spirito di comunità_ e tutto il resto…"

Voldemort la guardò con aria scettica. "Ti è mai sembrato che mi freghi un fico secco dello spirito di comunità? E, in ogni caso, _scendi dal bracciolo della mia poltrona!_"

Lene gli scivolò in braccio, facendo quasi rovesciare la tazza di camomilla.

Voldemort sospirò. Sapeva che lo faceva apposta per mettergli le mani nel sangue, sapeva che se lui si fosse arrabbiato, e l'avesse punita, e magari torturata (e il pensiero era davvero davvero invitante, in quel momento), lei avrebbe continuato a prenderlo in giro per il resto dei suoi giorni (quelli lei, ovviamente, perché quelli di lui, andava da sé, non sarebbero mai finiti).

Così si aggiustò meglio sulla poltrona e iniziò a fingere che lei non esistesse. Naturalmente non era facilissimo, con un peso di una cinquantina di chili sulle ginocchia, il suo braccio attorno alle spalle e i suoi stivali che sbatacchiavano ritmicamente contro il bracciolo della poltrona, seguendo un ritmo country particolarmente irritante; ma Voldemort era un maestro nel far finta che le cose non ci fossero e ricominciò a leggere il suo libro.

"Senti un po'…" lo interruppe Lene "…Sarai mica leggermente ossessionato da questo Potter?" si agitò un po' cercando di trovare una posizione più comoda (Voldemort sogghignò e si congratulò con se stesso per essere così ossuto). "Voglio dire… hai chiamato _Potter_ il tuo elfo domestico… e adesso non stai di nuovo leggendo quello stupido libro su di lui?"

"E' il quinto. Il mio preferito."

"E' demenziale, Voldie."

Voldemort si irrigidì. "Come mi hai chiamato?" sibilò.

"Voldie. Voldemort è molto lungo, no? E non cercare di cambiare discorso."

Lui la guardò con uno degli sguardi più freddi del suo repertorio. "Non attacca" canticchiò lei.

Voldemort si strinse nelle spalle. Lo sapeva. Non c'era niente che funzionasse, con quella maledetta babbana. Pardon, ex-babbana.

"E' pieno di mistificazioni. Sono tutti pieni di mistificazioni. Sono divertenti."

"E poi parlano di te, anche se nel ruolo dell'antagonista."

"Ovvio. Ma sono gli stravolgimenti che fanno ridere. Leggi qua, ad esempio: secondo la biografa, una certa JK Rowling, io sarei uscito dal calderone e avrei iniziato a chiacchierare con Potter…"

"Mentre invece tu sei uscito dal calderone e?"

"Bé, ho chiamato i miei mangiamorte, naturalmente. Perché avrei dovuto chiacchierare con Potter?"

"Oh, capisco…"

"E poi lui fa sempre la figura di quello senza macchia e senza paura…"

"Ah…"

"Quando non c'è in giro nessuno si mette le dita nel naso! Io lo so, lo vedo!"

"E' terribile."

"Davvero. E' un ragazzino disgustoso, non stupisce se non sta simpatico nemmeno a quelli della sua parte. Io-sono-sopravvissuto di qua, io-sono-l'-eletto di là… basta, dacci un taglio! Non sei tu la primadonna!"

"Tutto fumo e niente arrosto" concordò, dolcemente, Lene. Qualcosa nel suo tono mielato insospettì Voldemort. "Che cosa intendi?"

"Bé… tu _hai ucciso_ i suoi genitori, no?"

Lui si strinse nelle spalle. "Ma naturalmente. Non c'era alcun bisogno di farne una tragedia… tu mi hai sparato, ho forse cominciato ad andare in giro lamentandomi con tutti?"

"Sì, ma tu sei ancora vivo."

"Oh, bé, insomma… un po' di sportività, non si può mica vincere sempre!"

"Sarai mica un po' invidioso?"

Voldemort si accigliò. "Certo che no!" strillò, le narici frementi per lo sdegno.

Lene rimase in silenzio.

"Non sono invidioso di Potter!" ripeté lui.

Altro silenzio.

"Non voglio ripeterlo ancora!"

"Oh, povero caro…" mormorò lei, facendogli pat-pat sulla testa.

Voldemort digrignò i denti. Era semplicemente insopportabile! Adesso l'avrebbe ammazzata e se la sarebbe tolta di torno una volta per tutte, e non importava se l'Ordine della Fenice per qualche motivo l'aveva ritenuta interessante. Probabilmente si sbagliavano. A parte quella faccenda di riuscire a pasticciare con le probabilità non c'era niente di interessante in lei.

Sollevò la bacchetta, preparandosi a stenderla.

Fu forse per questo che si accorse con qualche secondo di ritardo che lei gli si era avvicinata in modo preoccupante, e che adesso gli stava toccando le labbra con le sue.

Voldemort rimase un secondo interdetto.

Gli ormoni-varano, nel frattempo, stavano stappando lo champagne.

La situazione si faceva via via più intricata e strana. Bé, sicuramente intricata… ma quello era per via della sua lingua biforcuta.

Decise di appoggiare momentaneamente la bacchetta. Poteva sempre ucciderla dopo. E poi gli servivano entrambe le mani libere.

Curioso come i maglioni babbani fossero difficili da penetrare. Forse un qualche tipo di involontario incantesimo respingente? E che cosa dire dei reggiseni? Non era ancora arrivato fin lì, ma si narravano storie tremende sul loro conto.

Bé, al momento opportuno l'avrebbe fatto evanescere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter, sdraiato sul suo giaciglio provvisorio al numero 12 di Grimmaud Place, si sentiva parecchio strano. La cicatrice gli formicolava, ma non riusciva a mettere bene a fuoco la sensazione.

Aveva raccontato alla sua biografa di non avere più alcun collegamento mentale con Lord Voldemort, ma non era proprio vero.

Era vero che dopo averlo posseduto l'Oscuro Signore se l'era data a gambe levate. Ed era vero che per un po' non si era più fatto sentire.

Ma poi aveva ricominciato.

Harry Potter non l'aveva detto a nessuno, non perché volesse fare la primadonna, ma perché era troppo imbarazzante. Lord Voldemort lo guardava con espressione sorniona mentre faceva i compiti (un paio di volte gli aveva anche suggerito una risposta), mentre era sotto la doccia (solo per infastidirlo, a quanto pareva) e mentre si toglieva le caccole dal naso. Bé, uno in qualche momento doveva ben farlo, no?

Ultimamente non si era perso nemmeno una delle sue pomiciate con Ginny. Quando lui l'aveva lasciata si era addirittura messo a ridere. Harry naturalmente sapeva che lei era stata in tremendo pericolo, e ormai quando lo sentiva arrivare chiudeva gli occhi. Quella volta che era stato in equilibrio su un ponte tra due canyon (credeva che al di là ci fosse un Horrcrux, ma purtroppo c'era solo una qualche città d'oro priva di significato) si era quasi ammazzato.

Così, adesso, era piuttosto perplesso.

Sembrava che Lord Voldemort non stesse guardando lui, ma che le sue difese si fossero in qualche modo abbassate. Di solito Harry non riusciva a vedere assolutamente niente di quello che faceva _lui_.

In quel momento, invece…

Harry quasi si strozzò con la propria saliva.

Che cosa cavolo… Oooh… Quello era _molto_ interessante! A quanto pareva il vecchio Voldie se la stava spassando alla grande! E poi era lui quello che gli sibilava nelle orecchie "disgustoso, Potter", vero?

Harry non riusciva a capire chi fosse la tizia, visto che al momento era un po' troppo vicina perché Voldemort potesse metterla a fuoco.

Però sullo sfondo si vedeva una finestra nera e dei fiocchi di neve che turbinavano dietro al vetro.

Poi Voldemort spostò lo sguardo e Harry si trovò a fissare qualcosa di molto più interessante.

"Ah, vecchio porco!" esclamò, in tono di rivincita.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ah, vecchio porco!_ Rimbombò nelle orecchie di Voldemort.

Lui si ghiacciò sul posto.

"Bé?" fece Lene, sollevando un sopracciglio.

"Potter…" sibilò Voldemort, sottovoce.

"Che cosa?"

"Niente. Potter stava provando a spiare. L'ho cacciato fuori."

"Me lo spieghi più tardi, ok?"

Voldemort sogghignò. "Più tardi, certo."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter corse giù per i gradini della scala saltandoli due a due. Aprì di schianto la porta della cucina e si fermò ansante davanti a Ron, Hermione e Lupin, che a quel che pareva si stavano ingozzando di cioccolata.

"Non ci crederete mai!" disse, gli occhi luccicanti.

"Rita Skeeter si è rifatta il seno? Lo sapevamo già." Biascicò Ron, a bocca piena.

"Ma no, ma no, che cosa stai dicendo? Voldemort sta pomiciando con una tizia!"

Lupin sgranò gli occhi, deglutì improvvisamente e quasi si strozzò con la cioccolata. Tossì e sputacchiò fino a riacquistare l'uso dell'epiglottide e poi ululò: "COOOOSA!"

Hermione sembrava molto preoccupata. "Harry…" iniziò con il tono che usava quando stava per dirgli che era fuori di testa. Era lo stesso tono che aveva usato per convincerlo che Draco Malfoy non stava architettando niente, però, e Harry la gelò con lo sguardo. In quanto a Ron, quest'ultimo sembrava incapace di smettere di ridere. Solo che la sua risata non sembrava particolarmente _sana_, anzi stava virando decisamente all'isterico.

"Potresti spiegarti meglio, Harry?" chiese alla fine Lupin, recuperando almeno in parte la compostezza.

"Io…" Harry si toccò la fronte. Quando Harry si toccava la fronte, come sapevano i suoi amici, una qualche storia pazzesca era in arrivo. Si prepararono mentalmente. "… Bé… ho avuto come questo flash… insomma… l'ho pizzicato mentre limonava con una tizia, direi. Hem… forse le cose erano andate anche un po' oltre, non saprei…" iniziava a sentirsi veramente in imbarazzo. Aveva sicuramente le orecchie rosse.

"Dov'erano? Chi era lei?" incalzò Lupin.

Harry si guardò intorno con aria spaesata. No, decisamente raccontarlo non era stata una buona idea… ma che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Poteva essere importante, no?

"Come mai l'hai visto? Avevi detto che non ti succedeva più" inquisì invece, Hermione.

"Quanto _avanti_?" chiese Ron.

Harry respirò profondamente e si sedette al tavolo. Si infilò in bocca un paio di quadratini di cioccolata, visto che c'era.

"Non so dov'erano. Era… una stanza. Molto buia. C'era una luce, come… come di fiamme. Un camino, forse." Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di mettere a fuoco. "E una finestra. Fuori era buio, nevicava…"

Lupin guardò l'orologio. "Qua sono le sette del mattino. Un posto dove è ancora notte? E c'è neve, naturalmente. E la donna?"

"Non so chi era. Non sono riuscito a vederla bene… in faccia, intendo. Cioè, io… _lui_, non la stava guardando in faccia, in quel momento. Prima guardava oltre la sua testa e poi, hem… altrove."

"Era giovane, vecchia? Poteva essere Bellatrix?"

Harry fece un'espressione disgustata. "Mio Dio, spero di no! Già così me lo sognerò di notte."

"Già, bé" tagliò corto Hermione, a cui evidentemente non interessavano questi dettagli "Come mai l'hai visto?"

Harry distolse lo sguardo. "Non lo so. Immagino perché era molto felice. Credo che si sia dimenticato per qualche secondo di isolare il suo cervello. Mi ha scoperto quasi subito."

Digrignò i denti. L'idea che Voldemort fosse molto felice non gli piaceva affatto. L'idea che tra una strage e l'altra se la spassasse anche glielo rendeva ancora più insopportabile.

"Gli tirerò il collo…" iniziò a borbottare "… gli strapperò la lingua…". Ron lo scosse per la manica.

Harry smise di borbottare e lo guardò.

"Bé?" sbottò.

Ron sogghignò.

"A che punto erano?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, aka Voi-sapete-chi, aka l'Oscuro Signore, si lasciò cadere nell'altra metà del materasso e provò a recuperare il fiato. Il momento sarebbe stato perfetto, se non fosse stato per la faccia di Potter che gli si era appena riaccesa nel cervello come una lampada da 1000 watt. Quello stupido mostriciattolo…

Appoggiò una mano sulla bocca di Lene, che era rannicchiata contro il suo fianco e le sussurrò: "Devo un secondo accertarmi di qualcosa."

Con gli occhi fissi sul soffitto si concentrò fortemente su Potter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter stava cercando di spiegare a Ron quello che aveva visto (Lupin guardava altrove, apparentemente impegnato a contare le forchette nel portaposate e Hermione grugniva in tono contrariato), quando una fitta fortissima gli attraversò la fronte.

Urlò e si accasciò sopra il tavolo, il cervello che urlava di dolore.

_Fammi vedere, Potter_… la voce gelida di Voldemort gli rimbombò nel cervello. Sembrava molto, molto arrabbiato, in quel suo modo assolutamente gelido.

A Harry sembrò che la testa gli si spaccasse in due a partire dalla cicatrice, e poi iniziò a rivedere la stessa scena di prima. Solo che adesso Voldemort stava facendo scorrere il ricordo col fast forward, fermandolo e osservandolo con più attenzione in alcuni punti.

_Bé, tanta fatica per nulla, eh Potter?_ Commentò la voce gelida. Poi il dolore svanì.

Harry aprì gli occhi e si rese conto che Lupin, Ron e Hermione lo stavano scuotendo per le braccia, le facce spaventate.

"Che cos'è successo?" chiese Lupin, vedendo che era tornato in sé, la voce gentile ma ferma.

Harry respirò a fondo.

"E'… è tornato a vedere che cosa avevo visto… ha detto… tanta fatica per nulla…"

"Oh, sai… non direi _nulla_" commentò Lupin "Anzi, penso che abbiamo imparato molte cose su di lui, grazie a te."

"Sarà stato furioso" disse Ron.

"He sì. L'ho sorpreso con le brache calate…"

"Davvero?"

"Mio Dio, no!"

"Oh, Harry… ti senti bene?" chiese Hermione, agitatissima.

Harry sollevò lo sguardo e pensò che sì, stava piuttosto bene, ora che quello schifo si era tolto dal suo cervello. E che, sì, Lord Voldemort non sarebbe tornato a controllare se non avesse saputo che poteva aver visto qualcosa di cruciale.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò accarezzare la testa da Lene. Ma anche se in quel momento si sentiva piuttosto bene, non poteva evitare di pensare a quel ragazzino che era costantemente la sua spina nel fianco. Era anche irritato con se stesso per aver abbassato per un istante le difese, cosa che non avrebbe dovuto mai e poi mai fare.

"Stai ancora pensando a Harry Potter" gli sussurrò Lene in un orecchio.

"Sì."

"E'una vera e propria fissazione."

"Io e lui abbiamo una specie di legame mentale. Qualche minuto fa stava guardando attraverso i miei occhi."

"Cooosa!" le carezze cessarono di colpo. Voldemort aprì un occhio e controllò la situazione. Lene era ancora nel letto: bene. Lene aveva smesso con le coccole: male. Lene aveva l'espressione di chi sta per iniziare a rompere le scatole di brutto: molto molto male. Grazie tante, Potter, davvero!

"L'ho buttato fuori quasi subito. Non ti ha visto in faccia. Praticamente non ti ha visto. Ma ha visto la finestra."

Perché, perché ed ancora perché aveva lasciato le tende aperte, quella sera? Perché si era dovuto interessare alla maledetta neve?

"Ah. Bé, è una finestra molto comune."

"E nevica in un mucchio di posti" convenne Voldemort. Eppure…

Lene tornò a sdraiarsi al suo fianco, stranamente docile. Ma lui ormai aveva perso interesse. Si alzò lentamente, si stiracchiò e raccolse il suo abito nero da mago.

"Ho molte cose da fare" disse, prima di uscire.


	6. Contro ogni probabilità

_Ecco, uff… e con questo per qualche giorno mi fermo. _

_ATTENZIONE: PUO' CONTENERE SPOILER PER HP6!_

_6. Contro ogni probabilità_

Lene guardò il soffitto della sua stanza e mosse svogliatamente la bacchetta su e giù. Quasi all'istante milioni di piccole luci si accesero, illuminando dolcemente l'ambiete. Non ricordava come dovevano essere le costellazioni, anche se le aveva viste un sacco di volte, e così se ne inventò di sue. La costellazione dell'armadillo, del bradipo e della papera fecero spazio a quella di Mary-Hi-Ho, che poi era il nuovo puledro di Jenny-Sbuffa. Chissà che cosa stavano combinando, senza di lei.

Aveva come il sospetto che a Voldemort non interessassero un granché i suoi cavalli. Ogni volta che aveva provato ad accennare alla cosa lui aveva cambiato argomento. Potter di qua, Potter di là… era una vera e propria ossessione.

Aveva anche il sospetto che se fosse di nuovo uscita dalla casa e si fosse materializzata in Texas lui non sarebbe stato affatto contento.

Non che la cosa avesse molta importanza, ma quando lui non era contento tendeva a diventare sarcastico. A Lene non piacevano le persone sarcastiche, forse perché lei era un'esponente di spicco della categoria.

In quei pochi giorni aveva imparato un sacco di cose sulla magia. E sui maghi. Ai maghi non piacevano le cose divertenti, ad esempio. Non è che non si divertissero (bé, a parte noi-sappiamo-chi, pensò, di cattivo umore), ma proprio non avevano il bernoccolo per un po' di divertimento vecchio stampo. Usavano magie dai nomi pomposi, vestivano in modo pomposo e parlavano in modo pomposo.

Sembrava che per loro la magia fosse la roba più importante del mondo.

Certo, la magia non era male. Lei aveva già imparato un sacco di incantesimi… bé non è che avesse avuto molte alternative, vero? Quando non puoi staccare gli occhi dai libri…

Mh, quella gente era strana. Sia i buoni che i cattivi.

Scalciò via un po' di coperte e scese silenziosamente dal letto. Non aveva sonno, mentre invece aveva fame.

Quello che voleva in quel momento era un gustoso ed appetitoso chili con carne. Tempo prima aveva surrettiziamente messo le mani su un'antica ricetta tradizionale, qualcosa per cui ogni texano avrebbe ucciso, e aveva imparato a cucinarla.

Sventolò la bacchetta e fece comparire pentola ed ingredienti.

Sperava che gli ingredienti evocati fossero altrettanto freschi di quelli comprati all'alimentari.

E che servissero a scacciare un certo pensiero che si era intrufolato nel suo cervello e non voleva uscirne. Il pensiero era: "Ma sei stupida?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Piton si era appena materializzato fuori dalla porta del covo dell'Oscuro Signore. Detestava profondamente la tempesta perenne, la voragine di ghiaccio e la neve, anche perché l'elfo domestico ci metteva sempre dei secoli ad andare ad aprire.

Quando finalmente l'alto portale cigolò sui cardini Piton si affrettò ad entrare, scrollandosi i venti centimetri di neve che gli si erano appoggiati sulle spalle. Qualcuno avrebbe detto che erano sempre meglio della solita forfora, ma lui preferiva la forfora, grazie tante. E poi non era colpa sua se aveva i capelli grassi.

Seguì il decrepito elfo attraverso i corridoi oscuri (leggi: dannatamente bui) della casa, sollevando perplesso le sopracciglia alla vista dei cambiamenti che erano stati fatti al suo vestito. Era sempre un cencio puzzolente dal colore indefinibile, ma ora, proprio sul di dietro, aveva una grossa stella dorata e brilluccicante. Piton pensò che forse Voldemort ce l'aveva attaccata per non perderlo di vista tra le ombre.

L'oscuro signore sedeva sulla sua grossa seggiola di ebano nero davanti al camino. Sembrava non muovere un passo senza la grossa seggiola (il "trono", come a volte lo chiamavano).

Piton si inchinò deferente, fin quasi ad appoggiare la fronte sul pavimento (la sua lombaggine non era d'accordo, ma meglio così che trovarsi la spina dorsale fratturata).

"Ah, Severus…" prese gentilmente atto della sua esistenza l'Oscuro Signore.

"Mio padrone…"

"Che notizie mi porti?"

Piton si risollevò lentamente e si guardò intorno. Era una sua impressione o anche sopra al camino c'era una fila di stelline?

"Ho scoperto qualcosa su Potter, signore" Piton riusciva a mettere nel nome Potter anche più disgusto di quello che abitualmente ci metteva Lord Voldemort, il che era tutto dire.

"Ah sì?"

"Sì, signore… ma che cos'è questo strano odore?"

Nell'aria ferma e polverosa della sala, infatti, si era lentamente infiltrato un aroma pungente e speziato. Sembrava anche dannatamente urticante, tra l'altro.

Voldemort annusò l'aria con fare circospetto, poi si mise una mano sugli occhi.

"Che cosa sta combinando, ancora?" borbottò, desolato.

Piton rimase in rispettoso silenzio.

Il suo maestro si alzò pesantemente dalla sedia e annusò di nuovo l'aria.

"Mi stavi dicendo, Severus?" chiese, in tono assente, mentre si incamminava lungo un corridoio. Piton gli si piazzò alle costole, la mano sulla bacchetta. Non che ci fosse qualcosa da temere, proprio nella casa dell'Oscuro Signore (bé, a parte l'Oscuro Signore stesso, ovviamente), ma per Piton mettere mano alla bacchetta appena qualcuno gli dava le spalle era un riflesso automatico.

"Potter sta disperatamente cercando qualcosa, signore. E' stato visto aggirarsi in una serie di posti piuttosto… insoliti, si potrebbe dire."

"Insoliti?" Voldemort si era addentrato in un corridoio dall'aria lugubre (bé, tutti i corridoio lo erano), sul cui fondo doveva indubbiamente trovarsi la fonte dell'odore. A giudicare da questo, poi, doveva trattarsi di una pozione particolarmente potente e letale.

"Hem, sì, signore. In una palude in Scozia… e intendo proprio dentro la palude, signore… su un ponte sospeso in Sudamerica… qui pare che si sia dondolato a lungo fingendo di perdere l'equilibrio…"

"Ah! Sapevo che eri tu!" gridò in quel momento Voldemort, aprendo di scatto una porta. "Che cosa stai combinando!"

Piton si sporse per osservare l'interno della stanza.

Era una camera da letto (c'era un letto, il che era un buon indizio – dalle coperte tutte appallottolate, tra l'altro). Il soffitto sembrava la riproduzione di un cielo visto da qualcuno che si fosse drogato col veleno di arcomantula, le tende nere erano cosparse di stelline fucsia (sì, fucsia!) e il camino scoppiettava allegramente di verde. Sopra c'era un grosso calderone da pozioni, dal quale indubbiamente proveniva l'odore.

Affianco al calderone, con aria perplessa c'era una strega con una bacchetta in mano.

Doveva essere sulla trentina, aveva larghi occhi azzurri, labbra carnose e un po'imbronciate, quello che si sarebbe detto "un bel personalino" e sotto agli abiti da strega calzava degli stivali da cow-boy di pelle di serpente.

"Oh, ciao. Chi è il tuo amico?"

Piton sbatté la palpebre un paio di volte. Quella donna poteva possibilmente aver appena detto "ciao" in tono distratto al più grande mago malvagio di tutti i tempi? Evidentemente sì, visto che Lord Voldemort non si era dimostrato sorpreso, ma si limitava a fissarla in cagnesco.

"Che. Cos'. E'. Quella. Roba." Scandì.

Lei sorrise. "Chili" disse, tutta contenta.

"Cosa?"

"Chili. Una ricetta texana. Ne vuoi assaggiare un po'? E' quasi pronto."

Lord Voldemort rise velenosamente. "Vorrai scherzare? Sembra linfa di Bubbotubero!"

La strega sventolò un po' la bacchetta, che si trasformò in un lungo cucchiaio di legno, e la immerse nel calderone.

"Avanti, poche storie" disse, tendendo il cucchiaio. (Piton quasi svenne per l'impudenza della frase).

"Oh, no…" si schermì l'Oscuro Signore (che quel giorno era molto strano, secondo Piton).

"Forza, aprì la bocca…" la strega si era fatta sotto col cucchiaio, e adesso lo stava infilando in bocca all'Oscuro Signore. Un tentato avvelenamento? Proprio davanti ai suoi occhi?

Il cervello di Piton lavorò velocemente: quella donna stava cercando di avvelenare il suo capo… lui era lì e poteva impedirlo… se il capo fosse morto chi gli sarebbe succeduto?… hem, in fondo immischiarsi non era educato.

Voldemort mandò giù un boccone e iniziò a contorcersi in modo strano.

Ecco! Piton lo sapeva! Era veleno! Ma perché Voldemort lo aveva mangiato?

Gli occhi del capo sembrarono premere per uscirgli dalle orbite, la pelle solitamente candida si fece di un'intensa sfumatura porporina… poi Voldemort aprì la bocca ed emise una fiammata rossa.

"Ma che accidenti… coff! Coff! Ma che diavolo…" provò a dire, strabuzzando gli occhi, tossendo, ed emettendo altre fiamme.

"Te l'ho detto, è chili. Bello piccante, come lo facciamo noi in Texas! Oh, bé… immagino che bisogna farci l'abitudine…"

Detto questo la strega fece uscire dalla punta della bacchetta un getto d'acqua e lo diresse dentro la bocca aperta dell'altro.

"Tu sei pazza!" strillò Voldemort, quando ebbe finito di bere a garganella "Tu sei malata! Pericolosa!"

Piton non l'aveva mai visto perdere le staffe a quel modo. Si fece un passo indietro, aspettandosi da un momento all'altro uno scoppio di luce verde e un anatema mortale.

Ma l'anatema non arrivò.

Quando Piton riaprì gli occhi vide la strega che faceva labbrino e l'Oscuro Signore che ridacchiava.

"Bé, potremmo sempre usarlo come arma di distruzione di massa…" sghignazzò, facendo tap-tap in testa alla strega.

"Dalle nostre parti è molto popolare…" disse lei, con la vocina mortificata.

"Dalle vostre parti sono popolari un sacco di cose assurde" replicò Lord Voldemort.

Piton sbatté di nuovo le palpebre. Quello che aveva appena visto non poteva essere in alcun modo possibile. Era stata un'allucinazione, uno scherzo della luce, una fattura… Lord Voldemort non aveva assolutamente dato un bacio sulla fronte di quella tizia!

"Ora, se non ti dispiace far evanescere questa roba… io e il mio _amico_, come lo chiami tu, abbiamo alcune cose di cui discutere. Tra l'altro, il suo nome è Severus."

"Oh, piacere!" trillò la strega allungando una mano "Io sono Magdale Rice, Lene in breve."

Piton fissò la mano dell'altra come se fosse un animale particolarmente viscido e disgustoso.

"Non essere scortese, Severus" gli arrivò la voce fredda del padrone.

Piton si rassegnò a stringere la mano sporca di chili dell'altra. Era una sua impressione o era vagamente urticante?

"E butta quella roba" disse Voldemort, a mo' di congedo, chiudendosi dietro la porta.

Piton lo seguì di nuovo fino alla sala principale e aspettò che lui si risedesse sulla grossa seggiola.

"Mi stavi dicendo?"

"Hem… sì, signore. Potter…"

"Sta cercando qualcosa" concluse lui, ricordandosi il tema della conversazione prima dell'interruzione. "Ma che cosa? Un'arma, forse? Ci sono agriturismi, da quelle parti?"

Piton inarcò le sopracciglia. "Definitivamente no, signore. "

"Già, bé. Immagino di no. E' molto interessante, Severus… " si grattò il mento. "A te piacciono le stelline?" chiese.

"Io… non credo di aver capito, signore…"

Voldemort sventolò la mano verso il camino. "Le stelline. A quanto pare casa mia sta diventando una via Lattea in miniatura."

Piton si guardò nervosamente intorno.

"Hem… sono molto…"

"A me non piacciono un granché."

"Ah… certo…"

"Ma la piccola peste ne appiccica dappertutto. E sai una cosa? Non si staccano. Ci ho provato in tutti i modi."

Piton socchiuse gli occhi. "Potrei chiedere…"

"Oh, è l'ultima discendente di una vecchia famiglia purosangue americana. Sono un po' bizzarri questi texani."

Piton si inchinò. "Certo, ma naturalmente…"

"Naturalmente?"

"Bé, avrà qualcosa di speciale, no?"

Voldemort meditò sulla sua affermazione.

"Pasticcia con la probabilità. A parte questo non ho ancora capito che cosa potrebbe avere di speciale."

"Pasticcia con…"

"Esatto. Dimmi la cosa più improbabile che ti viene in mente."

Piton, preso in contropiede, cercò disperatamente di pensare a qualcosa di improbabile.

"Hem… che la luna cada sulla terra?"

"No, non quel genere di cosa. Diciamo piuttosto… che probabilità ci sono che un cavallo si materializzi in mezzo a questa stanza?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena aveva trovato una soluzione al suo problema coi cavalli. Se lei non poteva andare dai cavalli… bé, i cavalli sarebbero andati da lei!

Naturalmente c'era il problema dello scudo anti-magia che c'era intorno alla casa, ma lei aveva già in mente come aggirare l'ostacolo. Avrebbe semplicemente aperto un piccolo buco, che poi avrebbe subito richiuso. Voldemort non se ne sarebbe neanche accorto.

"Puffulus!" gridò, tutta contenta, puntando la bacchetta contro al soffitto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, sembrerebbe quasi impossibile, sign-"

Con un boato il tetto della casa sembrò sollevarsi da un lato. Piton e voldemort fissarono per un istante il cielo burrascoso sopra di loro e poi udirono un distinto doppio crok in mezzo alla sala. Il soffitto tornò a posto e loro fissarono con aria confusa i due cavalli che adesso si trovavano a pochi passi.

Una delle bestie alzò gli occhi e li guardò con blando interesse, poi riprese pacificamente a brucare il tappeto.

"LEEEENEEEE!" gridò Voldemort, una volta che si fu ripreso dallo shock.

Lei stava già arrivando al trotto.

"Un piccolo errore di coordinate! Li porto subito via."

Voldemort stava facendo fumo dalle orecchie. "Io ti strozzo! Ti uccido!" starnazzò, alzandosi dal suo trono e afferrandola per la gola.

"… un… piccolo… disguido…" cercò di scusarsi lei, la faccia che diventava cianotica.

Uno dei due cavalli nitrì. Piton fece un salto indietro.

"Come fai ad essere così… _sconsiderata_! Ti hanno diluito il cervello con la burrobirra!" continuava ad urlare Voldemort tenendola per la gola.

"Non… ho fatto…"

"Apposta! Lo so, dannazione!" ma pian piano stava allentando la presa alla gola.

"Esatto e non…"

"…Si ripeterà più. Ho già sentito anche questa."

"Mi…"

"…Dispiace, come no."

Piton continuava a far vagare lo sguardo dai cavalli al suo padrone, sconcertato. Per prima cosa non uno ma due cavalli erano davvero apparsi in mezzo alla sala, secondariamente l'Oscuro Signore ancora una volta non aveva ucciso la strega di nome Lene, terzo i cavalli stavano continuando a brucare il tappeto, quarto l'Oscuro Signore stava di nuovo facendo pat-pat in testa alla strega, come se fosse stata brava (e… bé, bisognava ammettere che era stata una magia niente male), quinto lei gli si stava strofinando contro e lui ne sembrava compiaciuto…

Piton, confusissimo, cercò una via d'uscita a tutte quelle assurdità.


	7. Complotto equino

_Ed eccomi di ritorno! Le disgrazie non hanno fine per il Buon Vecchio Zio Voldie._

_Come al solito: POSSIBILI SPOILER HP6!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_7. Complotto equino_

Harry Potter iniziava a sospettare che tutta la faccenda degli Horcrux fosse una monumentale perdita di tempo. Cioè, ovviamente era convinto della loro esistenza e del fatto che distruggerli fosse di primaria utilità, ma ne aveva anche le scatole piene di grufolare nella melma e di dondolarsi su ponti sospesi.

Essendo un giovanotto dotato di una certa agilità mentale stava elaborando una serie di piani alternativi.

Il primo piano era molto semplice e dannatamente elegante. Lui avrebbe catturato Voldemort e l'avrebbe costretto a confessare dove fossero i maledetti oggetti. Harry Potter, però, intuiva che i piani semplici ed eleganti come quello raramente erano anche _funzionanti_.

Per essere del tutto onesti, e anche se ammetterlo gli scocciava parecchio, Voldemort era un mago parecchio più cazzuto di lui. Magari non conosceva l'amore, ma tutta una serie di altre cose tipo sparare incantesimi potentissimi gli riuscivano piuttosto bene.

E poi come avrebbe fatto a farlo confessare? Gli avrebbe raccontato barzellette demenziali fino ad intontirlo? No, perché aveva le prove che leggere nella sua mente era completamente al di fuori delle sue possibilità (A parte quando Voldemort pomiciava, a quanto pareva. Ma non poteva sperare che durante quel tipo di attività pensasse casualmente a dove aveva nascosto pezzi della sua anima. Anzi, Harry era quasi sicuro che pensasse ad aspetti molto più corporei della sua persona.)

Il secondo piano alternativo era un po' meno elegante, messo insieme alla bell'e meglio, ma poteva funzionare. Doveva semplicemente cercare di farlo fuori e _poi_ cercare gli Horcrux.

Se Voldemort fosse stato semi-morto, e se tutti avessero pensato che era morto-morto, avrebbe avuto molta più collaborazione dai suoi ex-scherani, un po' come era successo sedici anni prima.

La gente tende a diventare molto meno devota quando il suo dio non è in vista.

Naturalmente anche questo secondo piano aveva degli inconvenienti. Avrebbe dovuto scoprire dove Voldemort si nascondeva. Avrebbe dovuto arrivarci. E, infine, avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo.

Harry Potter era quasi sicuro che lui non avrebbe cooperato.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In effetti Lord Voldemort non credeva molto nella cooperazione. Credeva piuttosto, e ci credeva fermamente, nel dare ordini che venissero istantaneamente eseguiti.

Questa sua convinzione, però, al momento si stava scontrando col fatto che le due bestie maleodoranti che adesso risiedevano in casa sua non sembravano in grado di _capire_ i suoi ordini.

Voldemort era abbastanza sicuro che se solo la natura avesse infuso nei loro cervelli equini una scintilla di comprensione i due cavalli sarebbero stati lieti di obbedirgli. In fondo non era così per tutti?

Nella sua esperienza chiunque si trovasse a fissare per un sufficiente lasso di tempo i suoi freddi occhi serpentini diventava immediatamente _ansioso_ di mettersi al suo servizio.

Certo, con Lene, ad esempio, doveva ancora raggiungere il quantitativo di tempo sufficiente, ma lei era una sorta di eccezione. Inoltre, se sottoposta ad un opportuno Imperius anche lei avrebbe ceduto.

Ma quelle due bestie immonde…

Il cavallo più grande (che, a quel che aveva capito era in realtà una cavall_a_, di nome Jenny-Sbuffa) lo guardava con aria vacua, cercava di masticargli i gomiti e aveva già brucato una parte considerevole dei tappeti di casa.

Il cavallo più piccolo (Mary-Hi-Ho), invece, tendeva a sventolargli la coda in faccia.

Voldemort fece due passi indietro e contemplo la stalla che era diventato il suo bagno personale. Anche il fatto che le due bestie si fossero dirette con sicurezza da quella parte come se sapessero che lì si sarebbero trovate bene lo lasciava un po' perplesso.

"Non provare ad entrare nella vasca, sudicio equino!" strillò Voldemort, agitando impotente un pugno a mezz'aria.

La verità era che avrebbe dovuto uccidere le due creature già da qualche ora.

Erano orrendamente puzzolenti, brutte e incontrollabili.

O, almeno, _lui_ non riusciva a controllarle. _Lei_ sì. A Voldemort quasi fumavano le orecchie per la frustrazione. Perché a lei, che era una lercia ex-babbana, i cavalli davano retta e a lui, che era il mago più potente della terra e il prossimo dominatore del cosmo, no?

Oh, Lene si era candidamente offerta di farli sloggiare dal suo bagno… ma come poteva Lord Voldemort accettare il suo aiuto? Non era forse in grado di piegare chiunque al suo volere? Non era forse la quintessenza della malvagità e del terrore? E, infine, non si supponeva che per lui cose come quella fossero bazzecole?

Riddle scosse esasperato la testa e soppresse diligentemente la vocina che gli stava squittendo nelle orecchie: _no, no e poi no_.

Non poteva uccidere i cavalli. Che figura ci avrebbe fatto?

Provò per la terza volta a farli levitare fuori dal bagno. Ovviamente funzionò. Aveva funzionato anche prima. I cavalli galleggiavano nell'aria cercando di brucare le pareti, per niente scossi dalla sensazione del volo, e, una volta a terra, ritornavano quietamente nel suo bagno. La più grande sembrava perfettamente in grado di aprire qualunque maniglia con la bocca e nessuna porta stregata per restare chiusa si aspettava di trovarsi la maniglia nella bocca di un cavallo. Si aprivano per lo shock, semplicemente.

Voldemort guardò con sguardo mesto i due animali che si preparavano a tornare alla loro postazione.

"Petrificus totalis!" starnazzò, isterico, per guadagnare un po' di tempo.

I cavalli si immobilizzarono nel corridoio come statue di sale.

E poi… incombente… spaventoso… Voldemort iniziò ad udire il suono dei passi cadenzati di qualcuno che si avvicinava con ai piedi un paio di stivali muniti di speroni.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piton scivolò in un angolo della sala, silenzioso come… bé, silenzioso come un traditore. D'altro canto lui _era_ un traditore, e la gente si aspettava che fosse silenzioso e furtivo. Infatti tutti si voltarono immediatamente a guardarlo.

"Hem… Salve, ragazzi" salutò lui, alzando una mano.

Lucius Malfoy gli restituì un saluto prudente. Erano vecchi amici, lui e Piton, e Malfoy sapeva di dovergli riconoscenza per una certa cosuccia che aveva fatto per suo figlio (quella riconoscenza, pensò privatamente, si sarebbe presto esplicitata in una quarantina di centimetri di acciaio nel costato, nella migliore tradizione delle lunghe amicizie virili, ma per il momento gli sorrise).

Bellatrix, invece, lo fissò con aperto astio.

Le scocciava ancora parecchio che quello squallido _parvenu_ le avesse soffiato il titolo di "più fedele schiava del Signore Oscuro", titolo che si era faticosamente guadagnata con anni di strisciante adorazione e uggiolii servili. Ma al momento aveva altro a cui pensare.

"Senza parlare della stelline!" stava gracchiando Nott, angosciato.

"Ed ha la pelle abbronzata!" intervenne Bellatrix che considerava la sua carnagione bianco-verdastra estremamente chic.

"Non mostra il minimo rispetto" precisò sua sorella Narcissa, sempre supportiva.

"M-mi ha d-detto di t-togliermi dai piedi!" tartagliò Peter Minus, ansioso di fornire il suo contributo.

Il resto dei presenti lo guardò vacuamente. Tutti, prima o poi, gli avevano detto di togliersi di mezzo. Era assolutamente naturale.

"Ah, certo…" disse Malfoy in tono accondiscendente.

"E… e… l'Oscuro Signore sembra considerarla interessante!" spezzò il momento di imbarazzo Bellatrix. La cosa era così sconvolgente che non riusciva nemmeno a immaginarsela.

Piton fece un passo avanti.

"Possiede una dote molto rara" disse, enigmatico come suo solito.

"E quale?" chiese Tiger, che non era molto bravo a distinguere una frase sibillina, quando la sentiva.

Piton si limitò a fissarlo in silenzio per qualche secondo. La manovra avrebbe dovuto ottenere il risultato di rendere consapevole Tiger del fatto che aveva fatto una domanda fuori luogo, ma naturalmente Tiger non era molto bravo nemmeno a distinguere _quel_ tipo di silenzio, e quindi sbadigliò.

"Non credo…" aggiunse allora Piton, lentamente "… che dovrei ripetere quello che l'Oscuro Signore ha rivelato a me e solo a me…"

_A me e solo a me…_ mimò Bellatrix con le labbra, facendo una smorfia.

"… Tuttavia…" era ovvio che ci fosse un _tuttavia_. Piton non lo faceva nemmeno apposta. Il tradimento non era una seconda natura per lui, bensì decisamente la prima. Se fosse stato l'ultimo uomo sulla terra avrebbe cercato di tradire se stesso.

"… credo che potrebbe dimostrarsi un'arma potente contro Potter, se opportunamente indirizzata."

I Mangiamorte si fecero attenti. A molti di loro non era piaciuto particolarmente di farsi mettere nel sacco da un ragazzino sedicenne. A nessuno di loro, per la verità. Nemmeno a Bellatrix, che di solito aveva una certa preferenza per l'autoflagellazione.

Piton sorrise freddamente.

"Dopo, ovviamente, non servirebbe più."


	8. Sfortunate coincidenze

_Così ci avviciniamo alla conclusione. Prevedo altri due massimo tre capitoli, prima di porre fine alle sofferenze di tutti!_

_DISCLAIMER: ATTENZIONE PUO' CONTENERE SPOILER PER HP6!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_8. Sfortunate coincidenze_

"Non ti sembrano stranamente immobili?" osservò Lene, dopo qualche secondo dal suo arrivo.

Voldemort deglutì. "Ma-ma no! Che dici?"

Lene inclinò la testa da un lato. "Non ho mai visto Jenny-Sbuffa fermarsi a metà quando sta masticando un oggetto."

Voldemort si accorse con orrore che dall'angolo della bocca del cavallo più grande sbucava un ciuffetto del suo tappeto persiano.

"Hem…" disse, cercando disperatamente di frapporsi tra Lene e i cavalli "… probabilmente stanno riposando."

Poi, tenendo la bacchetta dietro alla schiena, cercò di sciogliere di nascosto l'incantesimo.

"Ah" fece Lene, che fortunatamente non era molto attenta "Peccato. Avevo appena finito di costruire il loro recinto."

Voldemort si costrinse a non sospirare di sollievo. Uno dei cavalli, adesso di nuovo in grado di muoversi, brucò dolcemente l'orlo della sua veste.

Lene notò il movimento e sorrise. Sporgendosi verso i cavalli emise un breve nitrito seguito da uno sbuffo.

Il cavallo più grande sollevò la testa e le scoccò quello che a Voldemort parve distintamente uno sguardo di sufficienza.

Lene nitrì in modo più autoritario. Il cavallo piegò le orecchie e, seguito dal puledro, iniziò a seguirla.

"Sai, gli piaceva il tuo bagno per via della vasca" disse Lene, in tono conversazionale, mentre guidava i cavalli lungo il (tetro) corridoio.

"Ah sì?" fece Voldemort, sarcastico "Bé, piace anche a me. O meglio, mi piaceva, prima che ci sbavassero dentro loro."

"Oh, mi dispiace. Appena le ho messe nel recinto vengo a pulire. E' che Jenny-Sbuffa ha questo problemino di masticazione…"

Aprì una porta e fece entrare i cavalli con uno sbuffo e una scrollata di testa.

_Un'equofona_… pensò Voldemort, _si eé mai visto un dono più inutile?_

Lene aveva trasformato una considerevole parte della sua sala delle riunioni in una specie di pascolo recintato, con tanto di erbetta e… hem… mucchi di sterco? Voldemort strinse gli occhi e cercò di rimuovere la scena. Se non l'avesse guardata, in fondo, sarebbe stato un po' come se non fosse esistita, giusto?

"Ecco qua, ragazze" disse Lene dando una pacca sul fianco di Jenny-Sbuffa "Casa dolce casa. Divertitevi."

Voldemort riaprì gli occhi solo quando sentì la porta chiudersi. _Ecco fatto_, pensò, _ha funzionato. Quel luogo non esiste._

_Non esiste_, si ripeté, anche se le sue narici continuavano a percepire distintamente un vago afrore equino.

_Non ci sono cavalli, qui_.

Molto rassicurato dalla sua stessa forza di autopersuasione seguì di buon grado Lene verso il suo bagno. Sarebbe stato divertente vederla fare qualcosa di utile, tanto per cambiare.

Certo, il suo primo colpo di bacchetta provocò una mezza inondazione e, certo, a Voldemort non piaceva particolarmente essere zuppo fino al midollo _e_ ricoperto di bava di cavallo… però… Bé, in fondo Lene si stava dimostrando servizievole, no?

Era più che giusto e naturale, ovviamente, ma Voldemort non poteva fare a meno di guardare alla cosa con una certa incredulità. Dov'era il trucco?

"Ah…" fece, sollevando le braccia e svuotandosi le maniche dall'acqua "… energico, ma efficace…"

L'acqua, in effetti, sembrava continuare ad uscire dalla vasca ad un ritmo inquietante.

"Immagino che tu sia perfettamente in grado di controllare l'incantesimo che hai lanciato, giusto?"

Lene sembrò offesa.

"Ma certo! Adesso ti asciugo, solo un piccolo imprevisto, ecco tutto…"

Voldemort alzò di scatto una mano a coprirsi la faccia "Non è necessario" disse velocemente, ma Lene aveva già sventolato la bacchetta.

I suoi vestiti, in effetti, si asciugarono. Certo, sembrò anche di essere finiti sotto al getto del motore di propulsione di uno shuttle e, bé, i vestiti parvero restringersi di circa otto taglie… ma erano indubitabilmente asciutti. Dalla vasca, intanto l'acqua continuava a tracimare.

Voldemort respirò profondamente.

"Che bello… hai pensato di fornirmi un costume da bagno? Bé, credo che potrebbe essere utile, tutto sommato, visto che a quanto pare dovremmo uscire di qua a nuoto."

Detto questo (per niente impressionato dalla faccia offesa di Lene) fece un passo avanti sollevando la bacchetta. Il passo avanti non fu una buona mossa, perché appoggiò il piede su una saponetta. Scivolosa.

L'effetto fu simile all'atterraggio di un saltatore in lungo, solo senza la sabbia morbida sotto ad attutire il colpo. Prese un'orrenda schienata per terra, travolgendo Lene che gli rovinò addosso piantandogli i gomiti nel costato.

L'acqua continuava a fuoriuscire dalla vasca e a riversarglisi sulla faccia in una cascatella.

Voldemort imprecò. Voldemort sputacchiò. Voldemort mosse scompostamente gambe e braccia. Voldemort riiniziò mentalmente il discorsetto _ma-che-cosa-ho-fatto-di-male_, ma ancora una volta non lo portò a termine.

Lene era stesa sopra di lui e rideva a crepapelle, giocando con l'acqua che usciva dalla vasca.

Voldemort, senza un preciso motivo, iniziò a ridere anche lui.

Per un po' rimasero distesi sul pavimento del bagno, a mollo in dieci centimetri d'acqua, ridendo come scemi.

Poi Voldemort allungò una mano e decise di passare ad una forma di intrattenimento meno infantile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix Lestrange non era il tipo di persona prudente che avrebbe potuto tenere una campagna per la sicurezza stradale.

Bellatrix, in realtà, quando non uggiolava, era il tipo di persona sconsiderata che gli incidenti stradali li provocava. E non sempre per sbaglio, se c'era un babbano alla guida.

Così, una volta finita la piccola riunione clandestina a casa di Lucius, aveva deciso di affrontare la faccenda di petto.

Aveva lottato per anni, per raggiungere la posizione che aveva tra i Mangiamorte.

Era stata in prigione, aveva sempre vestito diligentemente di nero, aveva strisciato e obbedito… diavolo, si era anche comprata uno stupido aggeggio babbano per tonificare i glutei!

Quest'ultimo, purtroppo, non aveva funzionato, ma tutto il resto le era sembrato di sì.

Il Signore Oscuro la chiamava "Bella".

Ora, uno non ti chiama "Bella" senza un motivo, no? Gli abbreviativi sono segno di familiarità, di stima, di reciproca comprensione…

Evitando di pensare che anche lei chiamava la sua tarantola "Tara", bussò con più convinzione all'alto portale lugubre del covo di Voldemort.

Nemmeno faceva caso alle tonnellate di neve che le si stavano riversando sulle spalle, presa com'era dai suoi progetti.

Avrebbe chiarito quell'assurdità all'istante.

Che Voldemort uccidesse subito quella sciacquetta, o iniziasse a chiamarla "Magdalene", almeno.

Potter, l'elfo domestico, aprì uno spiraglio del lugubre portale.

"Annunciami al tuo padrone" ordinò Bellatrix, netta.

L'elfo domestico la guardò con grandi occhi acquosi.

"Il padrone in questo momento non è disponibile, signora…" rispose, con voce stridula ed ossequiosa.

"Non è in casa?"

"Niente ospiti, ha detto…"

Bellatrix spalancò il portale con un gesto fulmineo ed entrò.

"Oh, sciocchezze! E'ovvio che _io_ non sono un'ospite qualsiasi!"

L'elfo domestico cercò di saltellarle tra le gambe mentre lei si dirigeva a grandi falcate verso le stanze dell'Oscuro Signore.

"Non si può!" strillava Potter, terrorizzato "Non si può!"

"Idiozie!"

Bellatrix camminò a passo di marcia lungo un oscuro corridoio e bussò con decisione alla porta del capo.

"Chi è?" chiese, da dentro, l'inconfondibile voce gelida dell'Oscuro Signore.

"Sono Bella, padrone…" uggiolò Bellatrix, i cui propositi avevano iniziato a vacillare non appena aveva sentito il tono tediato dell'altro. Di solito non era divertente scoprire come si distraeva Voldemort quando era tediato.

"Sto facendo il bagno, Bella" rispose la voce, dall'interno.

Bellatrix arrossì. Il bagno? Bé, certo, era naturale che anche lui si lavasse, ma non aveva mai pensato realmente alla questione. Proprio mentre stava per ritirarsi in buon ordine sentì una risatina.

L'Oscuro Signore rideva? Oh… la faccenda doveva essere grave… molto grave. Voldemort non rideva, lo sapevano tutti.

"E' della massima urgenza, padrone" disse Bellatrix (con voce lamentosa) ed aprì la porta. Era suo preciso dovere sincerarsi che tutto fosse a posto. Era più che probabile che qualcuno gli avesse lanciato una fattura, o peggio… Quindi non era proprio immischiarsi, giusto?

Fece un paio di timorosi passetti ed aprì anche la porta del bagno.

La testa di Voldemort spuntava dalla vasca, contornata da una spessa coltre di schiuma bianca, soffice e saponosa.

"Ah, Bella…" fece lui, trafiggendola con gli occhi serpentini (il batuffolo di schiuma che aveva sul naso non sminuiva in alcun modo la sua freddezza) "Chissà perché non ricordo di averti detto di entrare."

"P-padrone, io…"

"A te sembra che le abbia detto di entrare?" chiese Voldemort alla schiuma.

Bellatrix pensò per un attimo di veder emergere la grossa testa squamosa di Nagini, ma questo non avvenne.

Emerse, invece, un ciuffo di capelli neri, seguito da una faccia abbronzata.

"Non so… stavo facendo immersione" disse la faccia, con aria vaga.

Bellatrix aprì la bocca di scatto e cadde svenuta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella?"

Bellatrix si sentì tornare lentamente alla coscienza. Sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, piano piano, e cercò di mettere a fuoco la situazione in cui si trovava. Apparentemente era ancora stesa sul pavimento del bagno. L'unica differenza era che sentiva un bernoccolo che iniziava a formarsi sulla sua nuca.

Voldemort era in piedi a un paio di metri da lei, avvolto in un accappatoio di spugna nera.

"Sai, trovo che il tuo corpo disteso là per terra non giovi particolarmente all'estetica del mio bagno" disse l'Oscuro Signore, con aria vagamente canzonatoria.

"Pa-pa-padrone?"

Lui le lanciò un sorrisetto all'azoto liquido. "Risposta esatta. _Padrone_. Che magnifica parola."

La scavalcò con un lungo passo. "E, dimmi… visto che ti ricordi così bene che io sono il tuo padrone… avresti la bontà di obbedirmi, quando ti chiedo di alzarti dal mio pavimento?"

Bellatrix si guardò confusamente intorno e poi si mise a sedere. Non c'era più traccia della sporca usurpatrice. Forse se l'era addirittura immaginata. Ma… no. Ricordava benissimo di averla vista.

Dentro la vasca. Insieme al suo padrone. Probabilmente… no, Bellatrix non riusciva a pensarci. Era semplicemente troppo… troppo…

"Un primo passo è fatto. Adesso solleva anche il didietro e sarai a posto."

Bellatrix, meccanicamente, obbedì.

"Ottimo" fece Voldemort con un'aria incoraggiante che faceva venire i brividi "E adesso dimmi. Che cosa c'era di così urgente da disturbarmi in uno dei miei rari momenti di relax?"

"R-relax?" tartagliò Bellatrix. Ah, adesso si chiamava relax!

Voldemort si tirò indietro i capelli umidi, e sopirò. Uscì dal bagno, facendole un distratto segno di seguirlo.

"Mia cara Bella… lo sai quanto è stressante la vita di un signore oscuro? Naturalmente ogni tanto devo rilassarmi anch'io. Sono un essere umano, in fondo. Bé, una specie."

Bellatrix guardò fissamente il pavimento. Era possibile che qualcuno avesse mangiucchiato il tappeto? Se si trattava di tarme dovevano essere di dimensioni eccezionali.

"Insomma, che cosa volevi?" tagliò corto Voldemort, asciugandosi i capelli con un colpo di bacchetta.

"Ah… io… ecco…" gemette Bellatrix.

"Hai detto che era della massima urgenza, se non sbaglio" aggiuse lui, implacabile.

"Non proprio della massima urgenza, padrone, ma…"

"Lasciami indovinare… si tratta dell'Ordine della Fenice? Hanno catturato qualcun altro degli incompetenti che vanno sotto il nome di Mangiamorte?"

Bellatrix sussultò, tremante. "N-no, padrone…"

"Allora una notizia fresca sui movimenti di Potter."

"Hem… Potter è in salotto, credo a spolverare."

Voldemort la fissò in silenzio per un paio di secondi.

"_Harry_ Potter" sibilò, alla fine.

"Ah. Allora no, padrone."

L'altro inarcò un sopracciglio. "Che cosa, quindi?"

Bellatrix avrebbe voluto ardentemente scomparire.

"Riguardo alla… babbana, padrone" riuscì a sussurrare, alla fine, dopo numerose deglutizioni.

Voldemort si infilò dietro ad un paravento nero (cosperso di… stelline?) e gettò via l'accappatoio.

"Sì?" la invitò a continuare.

"Ah, no, ecco… ci chiedevamo…" Bellatrix tornò disperatamente a guardare il suolo. Era fregata, era fottuta, avrebbe subito maledizioni Crociatus fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, che in ogni caso doveva essere vicina…

"Bé, che cosa ci faccia qua, in pratica…" disse velocemente, presagendo lo scoppio di dolore che presto l'avrebbe attraversata. Oh, ma perché non se ne era rimasta a casa? Doveva trovare un modo per tirarsi fuori da quella situazione. E doveva trovarlo subito. Si spremette le meningi così forte che non sarebbe rimasta stupita se avessero cominciato a sprizzare scintille.

"Ecco, volevamo chiedere un suggerimento su che regalo farle" provò, disperata "Per… augurarle il benvenuto, ecco."

Sbirciò verso l'alto per vedere quale sarebbe stata la reazione. Voldemort la stava fissando con aria perplessa.

"Ah, che pensiero gentile" disse.

Bellatrix sospirò di sollievo.

"Peccato che non ci creda."

Il respiro le si mozzò in gola.

"Ma, certo, probabilmente sono troppo sospettoso."

Il respiro le tornò.

"D'altronde è sospettando di tutto e di tutti che sono arrivato dove sono."

Bellatrix stava per mettersi a piangere. Voldemort emerse da dietro il paravento con indosso gli abituali vestiti neri e le passò accanto.

Aprì la porta.

"Bella" disse, in tono severo, facendole segno di uscire "Non osare mai più disturbarmi in questo modo. In questo momento sono di buon umore, ma posso assicurati che non durerà a lungo. Per cui… limitati a sparire dalla mia vista, va bene?"

Bellatrix si affrettò ad uscire mormorando un "Sì, padrone."

Era già un bel pazzo avanti nel corridoio quando la voce gelida del Signore Oscuro tornò a manifestarsi.

"E… Bella?" lei si bloccò, terrorizzata "Se dovesse capitare un _incidente_ a Lene… l'effetto sarà contagioso. Non so se mi spiego."

Bellatrix, il cui cervello dopotutto non era completamente partito, annuì convulsamente.

"Sono lieto che tu abbia afferrato così in fretta."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort, in realtà era di umore eccellente. Nemmeno l'uggiolare di Bellatrix aveva potuto scalfire il suo senso di esultanza. Bé, forse appena un pochino.

Un regalo di benvenuto… ma pensavano veramente che fosse così scemo? Poteva essere anche pazzo, megalomane e psicopatico, ma sapeva perfettamente con chi aveva a che fare. Ed erano tutti dei gran taccagni. Oltre che stupidi. Ma Voldemort li trovava utili per questo.

In ogni caso, in quel momento, si sentiva troppo dannatamente esultante per pensarci.

Aveva un piano.

Un grande piano. Un piano brillante.

Entrò nella stanza di Lene e si guardò intorno (le stelline ormai invadevano ogni centimetro libero). Lei era seduta sul letto con un libro di magia nera in mano. Bene, magari uno di questi giorni sarebbe anche riuscita a fare un incantesimo senza incidenti.

"Ho un compito per te" disse, troneggiando a braccia conserte. Troneggiare gli piaceva parecchio e gli veniva anche piuttosto bene.

Lene sollevò lo sguardo su di lui.

"Ti ho già detto che non lo so fare. Non è colpa mia. Non ho le gambe abbastanza lunghe."

Voldemort, preso in contropiede, smise per un istante di troneggiare. Vagamente imbarazzato, tossicchiò. Bé, non c'era nulla di male in fondo… era solo… allontanò il pensiero dalla sua mente.

"Devi andare da Harry Potter."

Lene inarcò le sopracciglia. "E questo non ha niente a che vedere con la lunghezza delle mie gambe, vero?"

Voldemort sospirò. Le si sedette accanto e le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle.

"Le tue gambe sono ragionevolmente lunghe, credimi. Era solo… così. Mi è venuto in mente e l'ho buttata là. Questa è una cosa seria."

"Anche se ho le gambe corte è una cosa seria."

Voldemort provò l'impulso di strangolarla, ma si trattenne. Ma perché non se ne era stato zitto? Leggeva troppi libri di magia orientale, ecco la verità. Gli orientali erano in grado di fare cose che gli altri non riuscivano nemmeno a immaginare. Erano iper-snodati.

"Bé, ti assicuro che non è così. Tornando ad Harry Potter…"

"Non dovresti minare la mia autostima. L'ho letto su una rivista."

Voldemoert sospirò. "A parte che siccome sono cattivo si suppone che io faccia cose cattive come minare la tua autostima" spiegò "Ma ti assicuro che in questo caso non era mia intenzione. Come ti stavo dicendo, dovresti andare da Harry Potter e…"

"Su Vogue sono molto chiari in proposito. Ognuno è meraviglioso e unico a modo suo, e deve trovare gli accostamenti di colore che donano di più al proprio carattere."

Voldemort rimase momentaneamente senza parole. "Scusa, che cosa c'entrano gli accostamenti di colore, adesso?"

"Il nero mi sbatte."

Lui sbuffò. "Okay, vestiti di un altro colore, chi se ne frega."

Lene lo guardò con aria completamente scandalizzata. "Hai appena detto _chi se ne frega_!" lo accusò, la faccia offesissima.

"Okay… non intendevo…"

"Chi se ne frega a me? Ah, mia mamma mi diceva sempre che gli uomini…"

"A dire il vero sono mezzo serpente e…"

"Quello che è! Mia mamma mi aveva avvertito! Sei un insensibile come tutti gli altri!"

Voldemoert restò nuovamente senza parole. "E'ovvio che sono insensibile, Lene. Ti è sfuggito che sono un mago cattivo? Credi che ci fabbrichino dotati di sensibilità, rispetto e buone intenzioni?"

Lei ci pensò per qualche secondo. "Ok, è vero" ammise "ma questo non è un buon motivo per parlare male delle mie gambe. Che comunque sono molto lunghe. Lunghissime."

Voldemort roteò gli occhi.

"Potremmo parlare di Harry Potter?"

Lene grugnì. "Tu sei fissato."

"Come vuoi. Assecondami, va bene?"

Lene mise il broncio. "Dovrai essere più carino."

"Sarò più carino" ringhiò Voldemoert. _O forse ti strozzerò_, aggiunse mentalmente.

Lei sorrise. "Davvero?"

Voldemoert espirò. _Ma che cosa ho fatto di… LO SO!_

"Davvero."

"Come ad esempio portarmi al cinema, o al ristorante, o comprarmi una collana?"

Lui sventolò una mano. "Certo _cimena_, ristorante, collana… adesso ascoltami."

Lene sorrise radiosamente.

"Ok" disse "Ma niente film dell'orrore."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter si sentiva infelice e abbacchiato. Tutto il mondo ce l'aveva con lui. Hermione e Ron pomiciavano, Remus e Tonks pomiciavano, Bill e Fleur pomiciavano, il signore e la signora Weasley pomiciavano… persino Voldemort pomiciava…

E lui no.

Era davvero deprimente.

E tutto questo perché era un essere segnato, il-ragazzo-che-è-sopravvissuto, il prescelto… secondo Harry anche il fatto di portare gli occhiali non aiutava. Alle ragazze non piacciono un granché quelli con gli occhiali, lui lo sapeva.

Ginny era arrabbiata con lui perché l'aveva scaricata. Non capiva che l'aveva fatto solo per il suo bene? Oh, certo, all'inizio si era dimostrata molto comprensiva, ma poi aveva iniziato ad essere acida di brutto.

Harry Potter, in preda alla più nera depressione, stava vagando lungo gli argini del Tamigi, guardando le scure acque limacciose (e inquinate) e lagnandosi tra sé e sé.

"Hey. Tu sei Harry Potter?" disse una voce a pochi passi da lui.

Harry si voltò mestamente. C'era una ragazza vestita di azzurro, a qualche metro da lui. Doveva essere sulla trentina, era abbronzata e aveva una faccia simpatica.

"Disgraziatamente sì." Rispose lui.

"Oh. Che fortuna, sei proprio tu. Ti stavo cercando. Ma perché hai detto disgraziatamente?"

Harry rise in modo amaro. "Come, non lo sai? Sono il Prescelto."

Lei sembrò confusa.

"Il prescelto per cosa, scusa?"

"Per uccidere Lord Voldemort" rispose Harry, con voce abbattuta.

"Oh, ma è orribile!"

"Già. E' davvero orribile."

"Non lo sapevo. Non mi aveva detto che… è spaventoso. Lo vuoi veramente uccidere?"

Harry aggrottò la fronte. "Devo" disse, semplicemente.

La ragazza sembrava piuttosto scossa.

"Ma sei così giovane…" un pensiero sembrò attraversarle la mente. "E' mica per via di una profezia?"

Harry sospirò, guardando il fiume. Finalmente qualcuno che sembrava prendere sul serio il suo dramma esistenziale. Non come sapeva-lui-chi.

"Sì. C'è, in effetti, una profezia. Dice che nessuno dei due potrà vivere finché l'altro non sarà morto."

La ragazza si appoggiò al parapetto affianco a lui.

"Oh" fece. Sembrava piuttosto colpita.

"Sì, per la precisione dice: _Ecco giungere il solo col potere di sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore… nato da chi lo lo ha tre volte sfidato _(questi sarebbero i miei genitori),_ nato sull'estinguersi del settimo mese_ (io sono nato a Luglio)… _l'Oscuro Signore lo designerà come suo eguale_ (e lui l'ha fatto, cercando di uccidermi), _ma avrà un potere a lui sconosciuto_ (che secondo Silente è l'amore)… _e l'uno dovrà morire per mano dell'altro, perché nessuno dei due può vivere se l'altro sopravvive… _E così sono fregato."

"Sembra molto definitiva, vero? Ma non potresti, come dire… lasciar perdere? Sarebbe un gesto carino."

Harry sbatté le palpebre.

"Carino?"

"Sì, bé… non è bello andare in giro a uccidere le persone. Voglio dire, non se fai apposta."

Harry si voltò verso di lei, con aria corrucciata. "E' di Lord Voldemort che stiamo parlando." Stranamente la ragazza non sobbalzò nel sentire quel nome. Neanche prima aveva sobbalzato.

"Scusa, ma tu chi sei?"

Lei sorrise. "Io Lene Rice."

Harry strabuzzò gli occhi. "La babbana!" gridò "La babbana che ha sparato a Voldemort!"

"A parte che non sono più una babbana. Adesso so fare le magie. E poi non ho fatto apposta" rispose lei, in tono difensivo.

"Ma…ma… pensavamo che ti avesse rapita! Che ti avesse uccisa…"

"Magari un paio di volte la tentazione gli è venuta. Quella volta dei cavalli si è proprio arrabbiato…"

Harry Potter la guardò con aria perplessa.

"Scusa, stai dicendo che lui ti ha rapita, ma che tu sei riuscita a fuggire?" provò a chiarirsi le idee.

"A dire il vero no. Cioè, non ho cercato di fuggire. Non ci ho pensato."

Harry Potter la fissò come paralizzato. Lentamente… lentamente… una strana consapevolezza iniziava a diffondersi nel suo cervello. Lui le aveva rivelato la profezia… l'intera profezia… ma perché?

"Ti ha mandata lui!" esclamò, inorridito.

"Ho provato a dirtelo…" si difese lei "Ma tu eri così giù di corda…"

"E che cosa dovevi fare!" non era così che si era aspettato lo scontro. Quella sembrava più suonata di Luna Lovegood.

"Mi ha detto che dovevo chiederti gentilmente se mi raccontavi la profezia. Sono rimasta davvero stupita quando sei stato tu per primo ad accennare alla cosa. Immagino che vada bene lo stesso, vero?"

Harry tirò fuori disperatamente la bacchetta e le scagliò contro uno Schiantesimo.

Lene mosse una mano e davanti a lei si formò uno scudo protettivo dall'aspetto granitico.

"Hay! Io non ti ho fatto niente!" strillò.

Harry sollevò di nuovo la bacchetta. Non c'erano soluzioni: doveva eliminarla. Non poteva lasciarla andare via.

All'improvviso, con un sinistro Crok, una figura alta e orribilmente bianca apparve alle spalle della ragazza.

"Perdi il tuo tempo, Potter! Ho già sentito tutto!"

"Davvero?" fece la ragazza, stupita.

"Sì. La collana è magica. Porta i suoni fino a colui che ha l'altra metà."

La tizia si guardò il ciondolo con aria perplessa. Harry Potter era basito.

"Bè, non è stato tanto corretto, sai?"

"Bé, non è stato tanto corretto nemmeno far materializzare due cavalli nel mio salotto, vero?"

Harry li guardò senza parole. Quei due battibeccavano come il signore e la signora Weasley..

"Là vendono del gelato."

"Cosa?" fece Voldemort, seguendo il dito che la ragazza puntava.

"Cosa?" fece Harry, vedendo che, in effetti, c'era un chiosco del gelato, un paio di centinaia di metri più in là, lungo il fiume.

"Voglio un gelato. Sono secoli che non mangio un gelato."

Harry guardò vacuamente Voldemort. Lui stava sospirando teatralmente, la bacchetta molla lungo il fianco.

"Lene? Forse ti è sfuggito che sto parlando con il mio arci-nemico Harry Potter?"

"Bé, potete anche continuare mentre mangiamo il gelato…"

Harry, cercando di approfittare della distrazione dell'altro, scagliò una maledizione. Voldemort la parò quasi distrattamente, mentre obiettava: "A me non va il gelato."

"Non essere sciocco. A tutti va il gelato."

"Non capisci, adesso dovrebbe esserci uno scontro all'ultimo sangue."

"A me va il gelato" disse Harry, che iniziava a sentirsi un po' confuso. In fondo la ragazza aveva ragione. Potevano sempre scannarsi dopo.

"TUTTO QUELLO CHE AVRAI SARA' UNA MORTE IMPIETOSA!" strillò Voldemort che stava perdendo l'aplomb.

Lene gli diede uno schiaffo su un braccio. "Non essere scortese" sussurrò.

Harry Potter lo vide Voldemort come afflosciarsi.

"E va bene…" sussurrò "… compratevi il maledetto gelato… io… non vi sopporto più! Tutti e due!"

Dettò questo si smaterializzò bruscamente, lasciando Lene e Harry a guardarsi con aria stupita.

"Hey" commentò Harry, riponendo la bacchetta "Bella mossa."

Lene si strinse nelle spalle.

"Gliene porterò un cono. Non poteva dire sul serio."


	9. Un potere a lui sconosciuto

_Le cose vanno di bene in meglio per l'Oscuro Signore. Ma tra lui e il dominio del mondo ci sono ancora alcuni _insignificanti_ ostacoli. Grazie a Sadako per le ottime review (l'idea di Luna e Voldie mi stuzzica) e a chiunque legga queste strampalate righe. Recensite numerosi!_

_Vorrei anche dichiarare un grosso debito a Terry Pratchett per l'idea delle probabilità. Non ci avrei mai pensato da sola!_

_Come sempre: ATTENZIONE POSSIBILI SPOILER PER HP6!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_9. Un potere a lui sconosciuto._

Voldemort rifletteva intensamente. Checché ne dicessero i suoi oppositori era in grado di riflessioni estremamente intense, una volta che riusciva a mettere da parte il delirio di onnipotenza, e tutte le altre nevrosi di poco conto di cui soffriva.

Il suo piano si era rivelato vincente.

L'aveva formulato partendo da una serie di ragionamenti molto brillanti e acuti, ma non ci si poteva aspettare altro da una persona brillante e acuta come lui. Sghignazzò, fregandosi le mani.

Il ragionamento era stato semplice, una volta che si era accostato nel modo corretto al problema.

Lene viveva al di fuori di qualsiasi probabilità. Non c'era niente in lei che fosse come ci si sarebbe aspettati che fosse. Anche se questa sua particolarità era estremamente seccante, era anche molto utile, quando capivi come sfruttarla a tuo vantaggio.

Bastava pensare al contrario.

Voldemort ci aveva riflettuto per bene, stilando mentalmente i seguenti punti:

1) Che probabilità c'erano che una bambina discendente di una antica famiglia e dotata di forti poteri magici non fosse individuata dal Ministero della Magia texano (o quello che avevano da quelle parti)?

2) Che probabilità c'erano che lei non si rendesse conto di essere un tantino differente dagli altri cow-boy del vicinato, non fosse altro che per il fatto che i suoi cavalli le parlavano?

3) Che probabilità c'erano che sparasse per sbaglio al nemico pubblico numero uno della comunità magica internazionale? In un mercatino babbano all'aperto?

4) Che probabilità c'erano che il mago summenzionato non la facesse secca all'istante, una volta rintracciata?

5) Che probabilità c'erano che lo trovasse abbastanza sexy da… hem. Voldemort a questo punto si era grattato la nuca, di fronte a un problema di autostima. _Effettivamente_, aveva pensato, le probabilità non erano così basse. Lui era un gran pezzo di crotalo, a guardare bene…

In ogni caso, seguendo questa geniale linea di ragionamento, non vedeva per quale motivo Lene non avrebbe semplicemente presentarsi al suo arci-nemico e farsi rivelare il suo segreto più nascosto, quello che nemmeno Voldemort era mai riuscito a cavargli fuori dal cervello, quello per il quale Potter avrebbe ucciso e sarebbe morto, quello che mai, mai, mai, nemmeno sotto tortura avrebbe mai confessato.

E aveva avuto ragione.

Era stato semplicissimo, praticamente scontato.

Come rubare una caramella a un bambino (uno degli sport preferiti di Voldemort, meglio se il bambino era su una sedia a rotelle).

Naturalmente era un gioco duro. Bisognava essere corazzati, per scendere in campo. Bisognava essere disposti a fronteggiare improvvise richieste di gelato distruggi-pathos e cavalli brucanti nella vasca da bagno… bisognava tollerare di andare in giro con una stellina appiccicata sui boxer (e, maledizione, _non si staccava_!) e sviluppare la pazienza di un buddista.

Ma Voldemort era abituato al gioco duro. Non importava quanti mangiamorte avesse fatto svenire, quanti attacchi di ulcera gli fossero venuti (ormai masticava tavolette anti-acido come cingomme), quante stelline si sarebbe trovato impigliate nelle parti basse e quanti scivoloni, ruzzoloni ed ematomi avrebbe dovuto sopportare. Lui avrebbe vinto. E quel lercio quattrocchi dall'aria indisponente avrebbe perso!

Ah-ah-ah! (Risata satanica).

Adesso che era finalmente venuto a conoscenza dell'intera profezia (si era aspettato un po' di più dal finale, a dire il vero, qualcosa di meno scontato) la vittoria era praticamente nelle sue mani.

Anche il fatto che un attacco isterico gli avesse impedito di eliminare Potter all'istante era stato una fortuna.

Com'è che diceva? _Avrà un potere a lui sconosciuto_…

Ah-ah! Sconosciuto!

Niente poteva essergli tenuto segreto. Era solo necessaria una veloce opera di documentazione.

Tempo una settimana avrebbe saputo dell'amore tutto quello che c'era da sapere!

"Ti ho portato un cono alla menta" disse in quel momento una voce, da dietro alle sue spalle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius e Draco Malfoy, Piton, Tiger, Boyle, Bellatrix, Nott, Codaliscia, McNair e vari altri fissavano tutti vacuamente il loro signore e padrone che passeggiava avanti e indietro nella lugubre sala (stelline a parte), leccando un cono gelato alla menta.

La sua lingua biforcuta era il dettaglio di gran lunga meno inquietante dell'intera faccenda.

"Lucius?" stava dando le sue disposizioni, comunque, il Signore Oscuro "Devi procurarmi tutti i film con una certa Julia Roberts."

Lucius aggrottò la fronte. "Film?"

"Artefatti babbano, Lucius. E anche un lettore divuddì. Una specie di doppio-piccolo-vudù, dovresti ricordartelo."

"Sì, Maestro."

Voldemort, passò al mangiamorte successivo, dando un'altra leccata al suo cono.

"Draco? L'intera annata 2005 di "I Più Grandi Romanzi d'Amore di Tutti i Tempi", solo quelli della collana _Struggimento Romantico_. Gli altri non sono di interesse."

Draco si inchinò fino a terra, cercando di nascondere l'espressione terrorizzata che aveva in viso.

"Tiger? Boyle? Qualcosa all'altezza delle vostre sublimi intelligenze: collezionate il maggior numero di biglietti di San Valentino che riuscite a trovare e portatemeli. Draco vi spiegherà di che cosa si tratta."

I due annuirono bovinamente.

"Nott, tu dovrai rapire Celine Dion e recapitarmela."

"Chi?"

"Una cantante. O una nave affondata. Adesso non ricordo."

"Sì, maestro."

"Bella? Credo che la tua sensibilità femminile sarà di utilità. Mi serve una selezione scelta delle migliori poesie romantiche di tutti i tempi. Romantiche significa che non devono contenere peti o pernacchie."

"McNair? Evoca tali Romeo e Giulietta e tienili a mia disposizione."

"Codaliscia? Compra una cassa di melassa, qualsiasi cosa sia."

Voldemort finì di sgranocchiare il suo cono gelato e si leccò i baffi. Poi si fermò davanti a Piton e lo guardò con aria corrucciata.

"Tu sai cosa devi fare", concluse.

Piton si inchinò rigidamente (la sciatica) e sussurrò:

"Ne è proprio sicuro, Maestro?"

Voldemort sospirò.

"Temo che sarà inevitabile."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter era rientrato in Grimmaud Place anche più abbacchiato di quando ne era uscito. Come aveva fatto ad essere così stupido?

Come gli era venuto in mente di spifferare alla prima sconosciuta il suo segreto più importante?

Doveva essere stato vittima di una potentissima fattura. Bè, almeno il gelato era buono.

Aveva strisciato fino alla cucina e aveva preso un grosso pezzo di cioccolata. Remus lasciava pezzi di cioccolata ovunque passasse, e Harry sospettava fortemente che fosse così povero perché spendeva tutto in dolciumi. E poi chissà com'erano ridotti i suoi denti. Compativa il suo dentista. Già mettere le mani dentro alla bocca di un lupo mannaro non doveva essere il massimo della vita…

In ogni caso in quel momento le carie erano l'ultimo dei suoi problemi.

Quella cosiddetta babbana era una traditrice, non c'erano dubbi.

Eppure… a Harry era parso che non sapesse con esattezza quali erano le carte in tavola.

Era tutto molto strano. Anche Voldemort gli era sembrato un po' strano. Come… leggermente isterico.

Quale nuova diavoleria aveva escogitato?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aveva guardato tutti i film con Julia Roberts (lei non era affatto educata: ogni volta che l'aveva salutata era andata avanti a fare le sue cose senza degnarlo di uno sguardo). Aveva letto un buon numero di libri _Struggimento Romantico_, aveva sentito cantare Celine Dion (l'aveva silenziata dopo cinque secondi: quel che è troppo è troppo), aveva osservato Romeo e Giulietta che tubavano (avevano un certo gusto per gli avvelenamenti che glieli aveva resi simpatici), aveva letto alcune poesie d'amore.

Tra queste ultime gli era rimasta impressa quella che diceva "odio e amo". Gli aveva aperto alcune interessanti prospettive.

Aveva visionato centinaia di biglietti di San Valentino e si era nutrito esclusivamente di melassa, ottenendo il doppio risultato di ingrassare di due chili (quando gli avevano detto che l'antiestetico pannicolo che gli si era formato in zona fianchi andava sotto il nome di "maniglie dell'amore" aveva esultato) e di andare in iperglicemia.

Adesso, stordito, nauseato, stanchissimo, sentiva di aver appreso le basi dell'oggetto noto come amore.

La prima cosa che aveva notato era che le persone innamorate subivano un brusco abbassamento del QI. Iniziavano a fare cose stupide e ridicole come passare il tempo in equilibrio sulla prua di grosse imbarcazioni destinate all'affondamento, travestirsi da donna se uomini e da uomini se donne, sospirare senza motivo, passeggiare nelle fontane, camminare a piedi nudi nei parchi pubblici (apparentemente ignari del pericolo di pestare cacche di cane), ridere o piangere come stupidi, e affittare aerei privati cantando canzoni pop.

L'altra cosa che aveva notato era che essere innamorati poteva essere molto pericoloso per la salute. Aveva assistito a suicidi, avvelenamenti, fratture, sparatorie, annegamenti, ingiurie di vario tipo a oggetti di buona fattura e considerevoli perdite economiche.

Quindi, in conclusione, come aveva sempre sospettato, gli innamorati erano persone intontite che andavano in giro facendosi molto male.

Non riusciva a capire come questo potesse venirgli comodo in qualche modo.

Tuttavia, visto che Voldemort era un tipo che si applicava seriamente sui problemi, aveva provato a fare tutte le cose che facevano gli innamorati.

Si era travestito da donna (il perizoma era decisamente scomodissimo), aveva sospirato molto, aveva fatto il bagno nella fontana di Trafalgare (un vigile l'aveva multato quasi subito – ed era morto), aveva composto commuoventi poesie d'amore (quella che giudicava migliore faceva: O tenera fanciulla, il tuo cuore gorgoglia sangue, i tuoi vestiti sono di nailon rosso, i tuoi occhi assomigliano a monete da un galeone – quindi dammeli – e i tuoi capelli sono i dolci fili che sostengono il tuo corpo mentre penzola dall'albero) e si era fatto cadere un cocomero su un piede.

Sentiva di essere a tanto così dall'entrare nel giusto stato d'animo.

Adesso mancava solo il tocco finale.

Convocò Piton e gli chiese di portargli quello che gli aveva richiesto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piton non era abituato a preparare pozioni d'amore. Conosceva ottime ricette per cambiare il proprio aspetto, per avvelenare i nemici, per guarire le ferite, per far crescere le piante… ma erano anni che nessuno gli chiedeva più una pozione d'amore.

Aveva fatto qualche prudente esperimento (quella era magia dannatamente pericolosa) e aveva finito per comprarne una già pronta da Tiri Vispi Weasley.

Vide Lord Voldemort che fissava la confezione rosa con aria scettica e sperò ardentemente che cambiasse idea all'ultimo istante.

"Come funziona con esattezza?" chiese, invece, lui.

Piton deglutì. "E' molto semplice, Maestro. Dopo l'assunzione si innamorerà perdutamente del primo essere vivente che incontrerà. Per 24 ore."

"Santo Cielo… Occorre un altro essere vivente, eh?"

Piton sbattè un paio di volte le palpebre. L'Oscuro Signore era più indietro di quanto pensasse.

"Hem… temo che sia indispensabile, Maestro."

Voldemort appoggiò la testa su una mano, pensieroso.

"Va bene un qualsiasi essere vivente, vero?"

Piton fece un cauto passo indietro.

"Credo che dovrebbe scegliere con cura, Maestro. Chi prende la pozione tende ad essere, hem, molto appassionato."

"Oh, ma sono sicuro che non può essere così tremendo. Ho visto molti film d'amore. Credo che mi limiterò ad andare in giro intontito per un po' inciampando dappertutto."

"Potrebbe essere un po' più serio di così, Maestro. Mi dicono che quelle pozioni danno una bella botta, se così si può dire."

Voldemort sventolò una lunga mano bianca con fare infastidito.

"Sciocchezze. Che qualcuno mi porti Nagini, ad ogni modo."

Potter, l'elfo domestico, si avviò lungo un oscuro corridoio (stelline a parte) con aria depressa.

"Nagini?" chiese stolidamente Piton.

Voldemort sollevò su di lui i freddi occhi rossi. "Ti assicuro che è un essere vivente. E' anche molto affettuosa. O golosa, che dir si voglia."

Piton rimase in silenzio chiedendosi se il suo capo non fosse completamente impazzito anche senza bisogno della pozione.

Potter rientrò con alle spalle l'enorme serpente (che lo guardava palesemente con l'acquolina in bocca) e si allontanò in fretta.

Voldemort diede un paio di pacchette in testa a Nagini e le mormorò: "Si tratta solo di 24 ore, mia cara. Cosa vuoi che siano in confronto a tredici anni di incorporeità e sofferenza?"

Detto questo bevve tutto d'un fiato la pozione.

Piton fece altri dieci passi indietro (molto velocemente) e si appiattì contro un muro.

Voldemort sollevò gli occhi e…

Un grosso scoppio verde abbatté una delle pareti della sala. Nagini corse a nascondersi sotto al tappeto.

In mezzo ai calcinacci qualcuno tossì e disse:

"Solo un piccolo disguido, capo."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter stava _effettivamente_ per confessare il suo piccolo errore a Ron. Lo stava per fare da un paio di giorni. Gli era solo mancata l'occasione, tutto qua.

Quella sera stava, quindi, per prendere Ron da parte e dirgli: "Mi è successo qualcosa di un po' strano, l'altro giorno…", ma anche quella volta sembrava che non fosse destinato al successo.

Improvvisamente si sentì colmo di una forte, prepotente, melensissima sensazione di… _amore_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piton fissò come in trance il suo padrone che guardava la strega del Curry.

Gli occhi di Voldemort sembrarono appannarsi e poi cominciare a risplendere di luce propria. Il suo viso si aprì in un sorriso ebete ed estatico. Le sue guance diventarono rosso porpora.

E poi sospirò.

Piton si nascose gli occhi con una mano. Era troppo. _Quello_ era troppo. Non poteva restare a guardare.

"Oh, meravigliosa creatura dai capelli corvini e dalle dolci labbra…" sentì sospirare. Aprì un occhio. Poteva quella essere la voce del suo padrone? Così… hem… romantica ed appassionata?

Piton richiuse l'occhio. Sì, poteva. E a quanto pareva l'Oscuro Signore aveva anche appena avvertito il bisogno di gettarsi ai piedi della sua amata.

"Ti amo! Ti amo con tutto il cuore! Non esiste nessuna più bella di te… il tuo profumo di viole mi inebria lo spirito… la tua presenza mi fa palpitare…"

Piton non riuscì a resistere oltre.

"Maestro!" gridò, correndo verso di lui "Maestro, le preparerò immediatamente un antidoto!"

Voldemort non lo sentì nemmeno, gli occhi sognanti fissi sull'oggetto del suo desiderio.

"Non esiste un antidoto per quello che provo per te, dolcissima Magdalene. Mai donna fu creata più bella, più saggia, più perfetta…"

"Sì che esiste, Maestro! Lo preparerò all'istante!"

"Hey, come hai detto che sono i miei capelli?" parlò per la prima volta Lene, che era rimasta come fulminata, con la bacchetta in mano e i calcinacci in testa.

Voldemort sospirò, abbracciato strettamente alle sue ginocchia, e i suoi occhi diventarono un altro po' più lucenti. "Soffici come seta, neri come la notte, sottili come le voci delle fate, soffici come petali…"

"Ok, ok. Hey, Severus… che cosa hai detto che ha bevuto?"

"Una potente pozione d'amore. Rimarrà così per altre 24 ore, se non prenderà un antidoto."

"Niente mi potrà separare da lei, vile marrano! Io la Amo, Ella è mia!"

"…"

"Oh, Voldie… che cosa romantica!"

Voldemort sembrò tornare in sé per un istante "Romantico…" borbottò con un sorrisetto soddisfatto. Poi tornò ad avvincersi alle sue gambe, l'espressione adorante.

"Vattene squallido nasone! Non ti permetto di offendere la mia dolce pasticcina con il tuo sguardo laido un secondo in più!"

Piton si toccò involontariamente il naso. Non era così grande, pensò, ma certo non poteva mettersi a discutere con un uomo folle d'amore che tra l'altro conosceva anche un numero imponderabile di modi per uccidere.

No, non era affatto saggio.

Le ultime parole che sentì mentre scivolava via furono:

"Oh, meraviglioso fiore… lascia che io baci la tua mano…"


	10. Contropozioni

_Penultimo capitolo… _

_Visto che ormai siete arrivati fin qui sembra quasi inutile ripeterlo, ma… ATTENZIONE: SPOILER PER HP6!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_10. Antidoti_

Piton si materializzò nel salotto di casa sua in preda ai brividi. Non era solo la maledetta tempesta perenne intorno alla base dell'Oscuro Signore (anche se la tempesta aveva la sua parte di responsabilità), bensì l'Oscuro Signore stesso.

Piton, da bravo essere raziocinante qual'era, cercò di riprendere il controllo dei suoi nervi. Si trattava di un esperimento, nient'altro che un esperimento. In un certo senso sarebbe stato peggio se l'oscuro Signore avesse davvero guardato Nagini. Ora, _quello_ sarebbe stato uno spettacolo!

Si tolse le scarpe e si infilò le morbide moffolette che prediligeva nei suoi momenti relax, e si sedette davanti al camino. In fondo non c'era niente di veramente fuori posto.

Voldemort gli faceva venire i brividi, vero, ma non l'aveva sempre fatto?

_Sì, ma non è sempre andato in giro declamando il suo amore_, rispose una voce stridula nel suo cervello.

E' solo un esperimento, rispose Piton alla sua parte dissidente.

_Sta rincoglionendo_, ribadì la parte.

Bè, se anche fosse… Piton iniziò ad immaginare tutta una serie di gratificanti situazioni in cui Voldemort spaventava tutti e lui teneva i fili. Basterebbe continuare a rifornirlo di pozione… Davvero, perché non ci aveva mai pensato?

Ma poi un'altra considerazione si fece largo nel suo cervello. Se Voldemort avesse continuato su quella strada presto non avrebbe più fatto paura a nessuno.

Sarebbe diventato lo zimbello della comunità magica. L'avrebbero schernito in pubblico. Gli avrebbero tirato le uova marce.

No, decisamente doveva fare qualcosa per riportarlo alla normalità. O a quello che era prima, in ogni caso.

"Devi riportarlo come prima! Ti prego!"

Il grido (apparentemente disperato) era uscito dall'enorme fiammata verde che si era materializzata nel suo soggiorno. Dalla fiammata, poi, era uscita Lene. La ragazza aveva la faccia sconvolta.

"Non può continuare in questo modo! Ti supplico, Severus, prepara subito un antidoto!" strillò, buttandosi ai suoi piedi.

La prima risposta che salì alla bocca di Piton era un no (la forza dell'abitudine), ma ripensandoci pensò di indagare un po' più approfonditamente nella faccenda.

"Che cosa succede? Pensavo che fossi contenta."

"Per i primi cinque minuti, forse! E' completamente innaturale! Continua a seguirmi dappertutto! Continua a blaterare di fiori e di cuori! Mi ha già chiesto di sposarlo tre volte! Cerca continuamente di baciare il suolo dove cammino!"

Piton inarcò un sopracciglio. "Davvero?" L'idea che l'Oscuro Signore sposasse quella mina vagante non gli sorrideva nemmeno un po'. Meglio sarebbe stato se avesse sposato _lui_. Sembrava che in Olanda fosse consentito.

"Deve smettere immediatamente. Ho dovuto stordirlo, per venire qua."

Piton sogghignò. Avrebbe pagato oro per vedere Voldemort stordito.

"Bene, ti preparerò una contro-pozione" disse, evocando il suo calderone e gli ingredienti. Accese la fiamma nel camino e si mise all'opera.

"Ti sarò eternamente debitrice. Solo fa presto, se si riprende…" un brivido la attraversò dalla testa ai piedi.

Piton mescolò gioiosamente gli ingredienti nel calderone. Sempre meglio…

"Eternamente debitrice?" chiese, con voce soave.

Lene lo guardò da sotto in su.

"Non farò saltare per aria quel tuo culo secco" rettificò.

Piton deglutì.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter, finalmente, si era ripreso dalla soverchiante sensazione di passione (Voldemort, a casa sua, giaceva privo di sensi). Ma questo non lo rendeva felice come avrebbe dovuto.

Da dove poteva provenire quella sensazione? La risposta era solo una. Voldemort.

E se Voldemort era pazzescamente innamorato (Harry si diede il quattordicesimo pizzicotto degli ultimi venti minuti, tanto per essere sicuro di non star sognando) lui era fottuto.

Si supponeva che l'amore fosse l'unica cosa che avesse più di lui. Non giovava pensare a tutte le cose che invece aveva _in meno_.

Come ad esempio decenni di studio delle arti oscure, un eccellente dispositivo salvavita e un _fisique du role_ molto più impressionante.

Decisamente, doveva scoprire alla svelta dove fosse il suo covo e procedere ad una sua momentanea eliminazione.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lene si materializzò nella tormenta e quasi buttò giù il lugubre portale nella fretta di entrare. Voldemort, staso sul tappeto dove lo aveva lasciato, stava sbattendo lentamente gli occhi.

Non appena la visualizzò scattò a sedere.

"Oh, mio dolcissimo amore… l'emozione di baciare i tuoi piedi deve avermi sopraffatto…"

Lene lo bloccò a terra con uno stivale (Voldemort non cessò di fissarla con gli occhi a forma di cuoricino, ancorché lanceolati) e estrasse la fiala che le aveva dato Piton.

"Bevi questo, tesoruccio!" gridò, ficcandoglielo il gola.

Voldemort sputacchiò, sgranò gli occhi, e alla fine ingoiò. Diventò di un allegro colore verdastro, poi tossì e sputacchiò ancora.

"Togli quello stivale dalla mia persona, lercia babbana!" strillò, non appena fu in grado di articolare di nuovo.

"O Mio Dio! Sei di nuovo in te!"

Voldemort si alzò imperiosamente in piedi e si spolverò la lunga veste nera. "Ma che diavolo…" borbottò "E che cosa sono tutti questi calcinacci! L'hai fatto di nuovo!"

Lene aveva praticamente le lacrime agli occhi.

"Non ricordi niente?"

Lui si portò una mano alla fronte. I suoi occhi erano nuovamente gelidi e spietati e non assomigliavano nemmeno lontanamente a due cuoricini.

"Merda" disse, con voce piatta.

Dopo di che diventò di un gratificante color peperone.

"E questo sarebbe quello che mi manca!" strillò, iniziando a passeggiare su e giù nella sala semi-distrutta "E' così che il dannato Potter vuole battermi? Vuole farmi uccidere per l'umiliazione!"

I suoi occhi serpentini saettarono qua e là per la sala, poi iniziò a riparare i danni con imperiosi colpi di bacchetta (il che dimostra che le faccende domestiche, in momenti di tensione, possono essere di ausilio).

"Quello schifoso piccolo verme! Quell'orrido ragazzino! Non mi sono mai sentito più furioso!"

"Hem…"

"E tu, schifosa mezza babbana e mezza arpia!" urlò, voltandosi dalla sua parte.

"Io non ho fatto niente!"

"TU ESISTI!" gridò a squarciagola lui, prendendola per il collo. "E' tutta colpa tua! Io vivevo felicemente, finché TU non mi hai sparato! Avrei dovuto ucciderti subito!"

Lene, il viso cianotico, in quel momento non riusciva a sentirsi dispiaciuta per lui.

"Hai appiccicato stelline ovunque, ti sei presa gioco di me, non hai mai mostrato un minimo di rispetto!"

"Ti ho… portato… l'antidoto…"

Voldemort rifletté lentamente sull'obiezione. Lene era ormai color salvia.

"E' vero" ammise, mollandola. Lene prese un profondo respiro e tossì disperatamente. Cadde a terra quasi subito, continuando a tossire.

"Ti ho mollata" le ricordò, freddamente, Voldemort.

Lei continuò a tossire sempre più forte, cercando disperatamente di respirare.

"Insomma, che diavolo c'è?"

Lene respirava come un mantice, il viso cianotico, le mani che artigliavano disperatamente l'aria.

"Che cos'hai, ho chiesto. Rispondi."

Pur nell'agonia Lene riuscì a scoccargli un'occhiata di pura riprovazione. Voldemort la afferrò per le ascelle e provò a rimetterla in piedi. La situazione non migliorava.

"Hai preso il cimurro?"

Lei tossì più forte.

"Asma?"

Lene annuì convulsamente.

"Ah. E che cosa si suppone che succeda, ora? Stai per morire?"

Lei scosse drammaticamente la testa. "Aria…" tartagliò.

Voldemort si grattò il mento. "Hai bisogno di aria? Hem… _Insufla_?" tentò, con un colpo di bacchetta.

Finalmente Lene ricominciò a respirare. Si sedette a terra e ripeté l'esercizio un paio di volte.

"La… la pozione…" tartagliò "… me ne hai sputata… un po'… in bocca… formaggio…"

Voldemort inclinò la testa da un lato.

"Nell'antidoto c'era del formaggio?"

Lene prese un grosso respiro. "Evidentemente."

"Ah, quindi lo strangolamento non c'entra."

"Forse no."

"Buono a sapersi."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin stava ancora cercando di liberarsi del guazzabuglio di carte che Tonks gli aveva passato. Era una brava ragazza, ma tremendamente disordinata.

Il papiro con la segnalazione del pupazzo di neve, poi, continuava a ritornargli in mano. Con un gesto irritato lo appallottolò e provò a lanciarlo nel cestino nell'angolo della grande cucina di Grimmaud Place.

Sbagliò mira e centrò in piena fronte la persona che stava entrando in quel momento.

"Che cos'è questo?" chiese Hermione.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas Riddle sedeva in poltrona, davanti ad un fuoco coreograficamente viola, e rifletteva depressivo sugli ultimi avvenimenti.

Il filtro d'amore lo aveva lasciato stranito, probabilmente per via di qualche componente difettoso, ma si sentiva ancora abbastanza lucido da riconoscere una sconfitta.

I suoi venti minuti di amore folle erano stati un completo fallimento. Non poteva tollerare quella roba più di quanto potesse tollerare la bubbolinfa pura nel tè.

Se Harry Potter disponeva in gran quantità di quel sentimento ripugnante e squalificante, bé, peggio per lui.

Seguì con la coda dell'occhio Lene che transitava per la sala, circondata da un gran numero di stelline vaganti.

"Non vorrai appiccicare altra di quella roba in giro" disse, prima di riuscire a frenarsi.

Lei gli fece labbrino. "Magari solo un pochino nell'anticamera" provò a contrattare "E' così squallida."

"Non è squallida. E' cupa e lugubre, esattamente come deve essere. Tutte quelle stelline non contribuiscono al decoro di questa casa."

"Ma come, non vuoi rendere felice il tuo piccolo fiore di campo?" lo sfotté lei. Ecco, anche quella cosa dello sfottimento doveva aver fine, e al più presto.

"Tu _non sei_ un piccolo fiore di campo. Al limite potresti assomigliare a un cardo."

Lene si appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e scacciò via le stelline con una scossa di testa. A volte sembrava davvero un piccolo cavallino carogna.

"E'inutile che te la prenda con me. Sei tu che sei andato in giro baciando la terra su cui camminavo."

Voldemort scosse la testa e lasciò cadere il discorso. Era troppo fottutamente depresso per rinvangare ancora un po' la propria inqualificabile caduta di stile.

"Hey, stai bene? Non ti ho mai visto rinunciare a un po' di sparring verbale."

Voldemort sbuffò. E poi era così maledettamente invadente…

"No" borbottò, accigliato "Non capisco come faccia Harry Potter a convivere con _quella roba_. Senza uscire completamente di testa, intendo."

Lene lo fissò in silenzio per qualche istante.

"Bé, non credo che Harry Potter conviva con _quella roba_, come dici tu."

"E invece sì. L'ha detto anche lui. Credi che bluffasse?"

Lene si grattò la nuca. "Bé, no… non era quello che intendevo. Penso piuttosto che Harry Potter abbia un po' di amore autentico."

"Che cosa significa? Ho letto attentamente le istruzioni del filtro. Era garantito come amore autentico."

"Non credo che un filtro possa garantire qualcosa del genere. Al massimo amore sintetico."

Voldemort grugnì. "Gli farò causa."

"Tom, non è qualcosa che si possa replicare così facilmente. Penso che i produttori abbiano fatto del loro meglio."

"Come mi hai chiamato?"

"Tom. L'hai detto tu che Voldie non ti piaceva."

Voldemort grugnì ancora. "Fantastico. Squalificato da Oscuro Signore a Tom nel giro di una settimana. Bha, adesso sono troppo stanco per strozzarti. Siediti. _Ai miei piedi_, per favore, cerchiamo almeno di mantenere le apparenze."

Lene inarcò le sopracciglia con aria incuriosita. Davvero, il suo comportamento non era normale, ultimamente. Da dove veniva tutta quella pacatezza? Si sedette ai suoi piedi vagamente preoccupata. Come mai non aveva cercato di ucciderla nemmeno una volta dall'inizio della discussione? Probabilmente aveva la pressione bassa.

"Spiegami meglio questa faccenda dell'amore autentico, Lene" disse lui, una volta che lei ebbe preso posto.

Lene appoggiò la testa sulla mano, meditativa.

"E' un po' complicato, credo. Tu non sei mai felice di avere qualcuno con te?"

"Che idiozia, perché dovrei?"

"Non so. Non ti è mai successo?"

"Oh, bé. Sono stato molto felice quando Codaliscia mi ha trovato. Non che fossi felice che fosse lui, bada bene, ma almeno non dovevo più infestare i corpi di animali inferiori."

"Non era quello che intendevo. Volevo dire qualcuno che non ti fosse direttamente utile."

"Sono stato lieto di avere nella stessa stanza molte persone" provò a difendersi lui.

"Urlavano e si lamentavano?"

"Bé, sì."

"Allora non conta. Intendo dire essere contento che qualcuno esista, che stia bene e che sia in salute, anche se non ti è utile in alcun modo."

Voldemort le lanciò uno sguardo perplesso.

"Che senso ha?"

"Non ha senso, infatti. Non ti dispiacerebbe se Nagini morisse?"

"Certo che mi dispiacerebbe. C'è dentro un settimo della mia anima."

Lene sbuffò. "Dio, ma non c'è nessuno che conosci che non ti sia utile e che tu non voglia uccidere?"

Voldemort ci pensò intensamente.

"No" rispose, soddisfatto di sé.

"Nemmeno… Codaliscia? Dici sempre che è inutile."

Voldemort si strinse nelle spalle. "Non proprio inutile. Fa numero. E comunque, in confidenza, non credo che sia sulla lista dei primi trenta che mi accompagneranno negli anni dieci."

"Piton?"

"Utilissimo, a modo suo."

"Bellatrix?"

"A parte l'uggiolio ha i suoi pregi."

"Lucius? Draco? Nott? McNair?"

"Sprechi il tuo tempo."

Lene roteò gli occhi. "Io?"

"Tu cosa?"

"Io… a che cosa ti servo?"

Voldemort sghignazzò. "A parte decorare la mia umile dimora?"

"Le mie stelline sono molto graziose."

"Mi hai procurato la profezia."

"Bé, ormai l'ho fatto, no?"

"Pasticci con le probabilità."

"Pensavo che ti desse fastidio."

"A volte è utile. Il che _non significa_ che sei autorizzata a far apparire altri cavalli nel mio salotto."

Lene si alzò in piedi, irritata.

"Bé, non lo farò più. Anzi, smetto subito. Adesso mi uccidi?"

Voldemort rise della sua aria provocatoria. "Siediti. Non puoi smettere."

"Invece sì. Che ci riesca non è altamente improbabile, in fondo?"

La fronte di Voldemort si aggrottò leggermente. Poteva davvero smettere di pasticciare con le probabilità? Meglio fare una prova.

Lanciò una moneta in aria. _Che probabilità ci sono che cada in verticale dentro uno dei suoi stivali?_

_Praticamente nulle_, si rispose, _visto che l'ho lanciata verso il camino_.

Seguì con attenzione la moneta che volteggiava verso il camino, colpiva uno spigolo (ecco!) e rimbalzava… _a terra_? Com'era possibile?

"Visto?" fece Lene, con aria imbronciata "Se voglio posso smettere."

"O mio Dio…"

Lei fece due passi avanti e gli premette un dito contro lo sterno.

"Adesso mi uccidi?"

Voldemort sfoderò lentamente la bacchetta. "A meno che tu non torni a pasticciare con le probabilità…" disse, con un certo disagio.

"Impossibile. Ormai ho smesso. Che probabilità ci sono che possa ricominciare?"

Voldemort sorrise con aria soddisfatta. "Praticamente nulle?" disse, tutto allegro.

Lene abbassò lo sguardo.

"Appunto."

"Oh."

Tom Riddle sollevò la bacchetta e si preparò a colpire. Lene lo guardò con occhi fiduciosi, abbozzando un sorrisetto.

"Oh, bé… hai ragione. Le stelline ravvivano l'ambiente" fece lui, abbassando la bacchetta.

"Sono sicura che potresti attaccarle anche da solo" insistette lei.

Era vero. Voldemort alzò nuovamente la bacchetta.

"Già, ma… io non ho tempo."

Lene sorrise più intensamente. Uno di quei sorrisi fastidiosi alla _io te l'avevo detto_.

"E poi… hem… mi sei utile in altri modi" aggiunse Voldemort, guardandosi la punta delle scarpe.

"Ah, questo è vero" disse lei, avvicinandosi di un passo. Riddle le passò una mano dietro alla schiena e le grattò distrattamente la nuca.

"Tutto sommato sei utile, vedi" borbottò, visibilmente insoddisfatto di qualcosa.

Lei gli appoggiò un bacio sulle labbra, facendogli arricciare il naso.

"Sai quella cosa delle probabilità?" sussurrò.

"E' terribile che tu te ne sia disfatta in quel modo…"

"Credo di aver appena dimostrato di andare contro ogni legge della probabilità, invece."

Voldemort, irritato, annuì.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saranno fiori d'arancio? Non credo… 


	11. Confundum Verba

_E questa è la fine, ragazzi! Siate gentili e non flameatemi!_

_SPOILER PER HP6!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_11. Confondum Verba_

Quando un'idea bislacca entra nella testa di qualcuno è una legge di natura che prima o poi uscirà anche dalla sua bocca.

Una volta che questo avviene, non c'è più nulla che possa fermarla. Metterà le sue radici nelle menti più equilibrate, striscerà pian piano nei cuori più saldi e conquisterà posizioni su posizioni nella sua guerra di trincea contro la ragionevolezza.

In una parola, una volta che l'idea bislacca sarà uscita dalla bocca del suo incolpevole ideatore, niente e nessuno potranno fermarla.

Quella che non era altro che una ipotesi mirabolante diventerà in breve tempo una solidissima certezza.

Quando Hermione Granger, quindi, espresse ad alta voce la supposizione che l'avvistamento di un pupazzo di neve su una vetta dell'Himalaya potesse aver qualcosa a che spartire con il rifugio dell'Oscuro Signore, pian piano Harry, Remus, Ron e tutti gli altri membri (superstiti) dell'Ordine della Fenice iniziarono a convincersi che poteva esserci del vero.

Il fatto che del vero ci fosse effettivamente non fu che una mera coincidenza, uno scherzo del destino, o forse un altro dei giochetti delle probabilità.

In breve tempo l'intero Ordine iniziò a tenere strettamente sott'occhio il picco ventoso e tempestoso sul quale il pupazzo era apparso.

Ron, Remus ed Hermione iniziarono anche, con sforzi molto maggiori, a cercare di impedire ad Harry Potter di catapultarsi immediatamente in loco.

"IO e solo IO ho il dovere di uccidere Lord Voldemort!" strillava Harry, provando a guadagnare l'uscita, tutto circonfuso di furia assassina.

"Dobbiamo verificare… dobbiamo pianificare… dobbiamo avere un piano…" ribattevano cautamente gli altri.

Ma Harry Potter non poteva aspettare un secondo di più.

Aveva sentito Lord Voldemort ardere di passione e la cosa gli aveva fatto venire un attacco di strizza che non aveva ancora superato.

Certo, la passione si era spenta quasi subito, e Harry Potter avrebbe scommesso che l'Oscuro Signore non aveva affatto apprezzato l'esperienza, ma se c'era qualcosa che aveva imparato era che quell'uomo (o semi-uomo) era maledettamente cocciuto.

Non avrebbe lasciato perdere, non si sarebbe dedicato ad altro, non avrebbe dimenticato i propri propositi per un altro progetto.

Era quindi indispensabile che lui andasse, ed andasse subito, a porre termine alla sua vita, o almeno a metterlo fuori gioco per un po' di tempo.

Posseduto da questi pensieri e dal sacro fuoco della vendetta si aprì un varco con le unghie e con i denti (e anche con un paio di ben piazzate fatture orcovolanti) verso la porta di Grimmaud Place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nel mentre, Piton stava finalmente schiacciando un pisolino davanti al fuoco violaceo del suo camino, i piedi nelle moffolette e il cuscino termico sotto la schiena.

Sognava di ordire complotti, tradire amici e preparare la prima pozione anti-forfora effettivamente funzionante.

Era un dolce sognare.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter si materializzò sul picco innevato e tempestoso di cui gli avevano parlato e si guardò attorno confuso. Un getto di neve ghiacciata lo colpì in pieno viso e il forte vento rischiò di farlo precipitare nell'abisso non meno di tre volte nei primi cinque secondi.

Avanzando alla cieca, ed iniziando a pentirsi della propria irruenza, barcollò fino all'alto portale lugubre che sembrava emergere dal nulla proprio sull'orlo più scosceso di tutti.

Per prima cosa provò a spingerlo. Ovviamente non funzionò. Chiaramente quella _non era_ una di quelle case. Lì "non aprire quella porta" significava proprio "tanto è chiusa".

Anche l'Alohomora non fu d'ausilio.

Parecchio seccato, Harry Potter picchiò un paio di volte sul batacchio a forma di serpente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort, naturalmente, non stava dormendo. Quelli come lui non dormono, è risaputo. Al limite sonnecchiano. Sempre con un occhio aperto (se i suoi occhi non fossero già stati rossi, infatti, sarebbero comunque stati iniettati di sangue per via di questa abitudine).

Sonnecchiava disteso sulla schiena e con un occhio aperto, con Lene stasa sopra come una copertina da culla o, per essere più precisi, come una piccola pelle d'orso.

Lene, invece, dormiva. Russava anche, nell'orecchio di Voldemort, e questo era uno degli altri motivi per cui lui non aveva preso sonno. Il rumore di una segheria, al confronto, sarebbe sembrato soave.

Quando l'elfo domestico Potter si materializzò a fianco del grande letto lugubre (stelline a parte) dell'Oscuro Signore, quindi, lo trovò sveglio e vagamente irritato.

"C'è un altro Potter alla porta, signore" disse, con aria confusa.

Voldemort sollevò un sopracciglio. "Un tuo parente?"

"Hem… no, signore. Un giovanotto. Harry Potter è il suo nome. Gli dico di ripassare?"

"Oh, no… fallo accomodare in salotto, sarò da lui tra un istante."

_Ah!_ Pensò Voldemort non appena l'elfo si fu smaterializzato, _se la montagna non va da Maometto…_

Scivolò silenziosamente fuori dal letto (non che ce ne fosse bisogno, nemmeno lo scoppio di un calderone avrebbe potuto svegliare Lene) e si vestì in fretta.

Lanciò un'occhiata carica di gelo allo specchio tanto per verificare di essere al top delle sue possibilità ("Sei uno schianto" disse lo specchio, obbediente) e marciò verso il salone.

Harry Potter era là, le spalle coperte di neve e il viso tirato (_strizza, eh?_ pensò Voldemort), circondato da… bé, da allegre stelline.

"E così mi hai risparmiato lo sforzo di venirti a cercare" sibilò Voldemort, rendendo le sue parole il più minacchise possibili (il che significava un bel po', come tutti sapevano).

Harry sollevò la bacchetta, digrignando i denti.

"Non starai coltivando l'illusione di uccidermi, spero. Un solo cadavere uscirà da questa stanza, e sarà il tuo. Anzi… _i tuoi_, non so se mi spiego!"

Harry, il cui eloquio se l'era data prudentemente a gambe, rispose con una maledizione Crociatus.

Voldemort la parò quasi languidamente con un colpo di bacchetta.

"Temo che dovrai fare un po' meglio di così, Potter, se sei davvero intenzionato ad uccidermi."

"No, padrone, non potrei mai…"

"Non tu, stupido elfo!" strillò Voldemort mollando un calcio all'intempestivo domestico.

"Sei disgustoso! Te la prendi anche con gli elfi domestici!" disse Harry Potter.

Voldemort sogghignò: "Dovresti essere contento che non me la sono ancora presa con te! Ma rimediamo subito… Avada Kedavra!"

Harry Potter saltò da un lato, schivando la maledizione mortale. Il fatto che fosse sopravvissuto una volta non significava che fosse ansioso di ripetere l'esperienza.

"Sei noioso… come al solito scappi! Che fine ha fatto la tua tanto pubblicizzata arma segreta?"

Harry Potter si rimise in piedi.

"Ah! Ho assistito ai tuoi patetici tentativi di impossessartene! Ma scommetto che non ci sei riuscito!" strillò, sparandogli un Petrificus Totalis.

Rimbalzò malamente sullo scudo che Voldemort aveva eretto, rimbalzando contro il camino e immobilizzando una serie di stelline danzanti.

"_Au contraire_, mio caro Potter… _au contraire_…"

Era ovvio che dicesse qualcosa del genere, pensò Harry. E poi tutti i cattivi, una volta o l'altra, sentono il bisogno di parlare francese.

"Ho calcolato che tu non abbia resitito più di venti minuti!"

"Ventidue, per essere precisi, ma si trattava di amore sintetico… Onestamente, Potter, non crederai che mi sia arreso così facilmente?"

Un secondo Avada Kedavra sibilò nell'aria e Harry dovette gettarsi nuovamente a terra. Si riparò dietro una grossa sedia di legno scuro con i braccioli.

"Stai alla larga dal mio trovo!" ruggì Voldemort, scagliandogli contro un terzo Avada Kedavra. Quella sera non sembrava particolarmente fantasioso.

Harry provò a rispondere con un incantesimo tarantellante, ma come al solito Voldemort lo parò senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di nascondere la noia.

"Harry, Harry…" cantilenò "Di certo non mi ammazzerai con quello…"

Harry Potter cercò di riflettere velocemente. In che modo poteva venirgli utile quel cavolo di amore di cui Silente non faceva che blaterare? Forse esisteva un incantesimo a base di affetto del quale non aveva mai sentito parlare?

"Hem… _Abbraccius Amichevolis_?" tentò.

Una lenta pallina di luce bianca fuoriuscì dalla sua bacchetta, e iniziò a dirigersi titubante verso Voldemort.

Questi la guardò con espressione incuriosita. "Non sembra proprio letale, vero?" commentò spostandosi mollemente da un lato.

"_Besio Amorosus_!" strillò Harry, ringalluzzito dal primo tentativo. In definitiva qualcosa ne era uscito, anche se non molto efficace.

Questa volta un raggio di cuoricini rossi schizzò fuori dalla punta della sua bacchetta.

Voldemort innalzò immediatamente uno scudo di puro odio scintillante, rinforzato al disprezzo e rifinito di malafede. I cuoricini gli si buttarono contro con ardente trasporto, ma finirono quasi tutti spiaccicati. Un paio, però, riuscirono a passare e colpirono Voldemort sull'avambraccio sinistro.

"Hey, niente male" disse, flettendo le dita. Non sembrava affatto ferito, però.

Harry pensò che forse poteva tollerare dei baci amorosi, ma che la sua prossima mossa lo avrebbe steso. Rotolò un po' più in là schivando un altro incantesimo mortale.

"_Profundis Amoris Cum Respecto_!" gracchiò, rialzandosi.

Voldemort si gettò a terra, schivando per un pelo il violento getto rosa che era uscito dalla bacchetta di Harry.

Stava per rispondere al fuoco quando le porte della sala si aprirono di colpo e cinque persone si accalcarono per entrare.

Si trattava di Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks e Moody.

"Ah! Arrivano i rinforzi!" sibilò Voldemort, rialzandosi con una velocità insospettabile.

Harry fece quello che stava meditando di fare già da qualche minuto. Se la diede a gambe giù per un corridoio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I mangiamorte al completo sentirono il Marchio Nero che avevano sul braccio iniziare ad ardere e si materializzarono immediatamente nel più vicino punto possibile alla fonte.

Improvvisamente il picco innevato e tempestoso diventò un posto tremendamente affollato. Goyle sbagliò mira e cadde di sotto, ma fu preso al volo da un bigfoot che lo trovò molto grazioso. E decise di tenerlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se la stava dando a gambe a più non posso, inseguito da un Voldemort che continuava sparargli contro Avada Kedavra, quando una porta del lugubre corridoio (stelline a parte) si aprì di scatto.

"Tom, dove diavolo…" biascicò la strega che aveva estorto la profezia a Harry (anche se estorsione era un termine un po' grosso, considerando che l'aveva spiattellata senza bisogno di incoraggiamento). Aveva addosso una lunga vestaglia bianca a stelline blu e un paio di stivali di pelle di serpente.

Harry era così distratto dalla stramba apparizione che andò a sbattere contro l'anta della porta.

Lene abbassò lo sguardo su di lui.

"Ciao. Che ci fai qua?" chiese, con voce assonnata.

"Ah! Ti ho preso, maledetto moccioso! Avada Ked-"

Ma non riuscì a concludere la formula. Lene aveva sventolato la bacchetta con aria decisa, strillando: "_Confondum Verba_!"

Harry non rimase a guardare che cosa era successo e riprese a scappare, Voldemort, che al suo pari non aveva tempo da perdere, si gettò dietro di lui.

Lene sbadigliò e rientrò nella sua stanza.

"Sono solo ragazzi…" mormorò, dondolando verso il bagno.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In poco meno di cinque minuti la sala grande e tutti i corridoi si erano trasformati in un immenso campo di battaglia.

Gli incantesimi schizzavano da tutte le parti e Potter, l'elfo domestico, si era rannicchiato sul trono rovesciato con espressione terrorizzata.

_Però…_ pensò l'elfo, _non è male questo trono. Potrei anche abituarmici_.

Intorno a lui la battaglia infuriava.

Bellatrix combatteva con Remus, che aveva con lei un paio di conti in sospeso; Hermione con Lucius, Moody con Nott, Ron con Draco. Nuovi membri dell'Ordine continuavano a materializzarsi.

La McGrannit stava avendo un rovente scambio di opinioni con Piton e il piccolo professor Vitius stava spiegando esaustivamente a Tiger che "le dimensioni non contano".

La Sprite aveva trapiantato con successo una pianta di radicchio nel cervello di McNair, e adesso la stava guardando con orgoglio.

Altri tre ragazzi si erano materializzati e si guardavano intorno per scegliersi un avversario a testa. Si trattava di Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood e Neville Paciock, che aveva raccontato a sua nonna di stare uscendo per comprare una confezione di cioccorane.

A un tratto una voce sovrastò il marasma: "Un attimo di silenzio, prego!"

Era il genere di tono che le hostess usano quando stanno annunciando il ritardo di un volo e tutti si voltarono a guardare irritati.

Lene stava all'ingresso della sala, con addosso un paio di jeans puliti (non c'era alcun bisogno di essere sciatti) e i suoi sempiterni stivali di pelle di serpente.

Ma quello che attirava veramente l'attenzione era il grosso serpente scaglioso che le annusava il didietro.

"Non ora, Nagini!" schioccò lei, allontanandola con una mano. Nagini sibilò il proprio disappunto.

"Se poteste essere tanto gentili da seguirmi, credo che Potter sarà lieto di servire beveraggi per tutti. Da questa parte, prego."

Mangiamorte e membri dell'Ordine della Fenice si guardarono vacuamente.

Poi uno di _quei_ pensieri iniziò a diffondersi. Il pensiero era: buffet gratuito.

I combattenti iniziarono ad affollarsi dietro a Lene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La stanza in cui entrarono era granitica e lugubre (stranamente era anche priva di stelline). Aveva tutti i requisiti per essere il perfetto scenario per uno Scontro Finale: soffitto a sesto acuto dominato da imponenti gargolle, torce ardenti tutto intorno, pavimento dissestato e munito di adeguati canali di scolo per il sangue… insomma tutto quel che serviva per una soddisfacente carneficina.

Mangiamorte e membri dell'Ordine della Fenice entrarono spintonandosi, pronti a lottare all'ultimo sangue per le tartine al caviale e sbatterono le palpebre come un sol uomo.

Harry Potter e Voldemort erano seduti a terra, le gambe stese di fronte a loro, e si fronteggiavano ringhiosi.

"Adava Dakavra!" strillava Voldemort, con quanto fiato aveva. Dalla sua bacchetta uscivano frustranti sbuffi di fumo verdastro.

"Semprumserpe!" rispondeva Harry Potter, con analoghi risultati.

Le tartine al caviale uscirono momentaneamente dalle menti dei convitati. Ora, _quello_ che uno spettacolo, ragazzi!

Harry scosse la bacchetta come per convincerla a collaborare e riprovò: "Cruccio!"

"Davra Kevrada!" replicò Voldemort.

Nulla successe.

Harry, furibondo, sventolò un pugno. "Tu! Avevi mescolato i miei ravanelli!"

"Credo che intendesse: _tu hai ucciso i miei genitori_" sussurrò Lene, a mo' di spiegazione. Varie teste annuirono: aveva senso.

"Tu! Sorseggiavi la mia relazione!"

"_E tu hai respinto la mia maledizione…_"

Harry socchiuse le palpebre, sospettoso. "Erezione?" chiese. "_Maledizine?_" tradusse Lene per il pubblico. "Sicuro io potevo strafogarmi per l'albume!"

"Sta diventando hard-core" commentò a mezza voce Piton.

"_Certo, dovevo morire per farti un favore…_" chiarì il malinteso Lene.

"Sì, moderatamente ciurlavi!" ribatté Voldemort con un sorrisetto di scherno.

"_Sì, sarebbe stato gentile…_" spiegò Lene.

"Tu! Mi spennellavi la brocca!"

"Ah, questo è grave…" disse Ron, simpatetico.

"_Tu mi hai lasciato la cicatrice…_" tradusse Lene.

"Io per sottoboschi ho rammendato limonoso, traslocando traslucidi cucchiaini e racchettando il cheesecake dei pennuti!" rintuzzò Voldemort, furente.

"Che prosa…" sussurrò Tiger, ammirato.

"_E io ho vagato per decenni disincarnato, abitando i più abbietti animali e nutrendomi del sangue dei vermi…_"

"Questa è pesa" commentò Tonks.

"Hem-hem!" tossicchiò Lene, per richiamare l'attenzione.

Harry e Voldemort, senza smettere di guardarsi in cagnesco, si voltarono lentamente verso di lei.

"Sicuramente avrete intuito che c'è qualcosa che non va nella vostra proprietà di espressione…" cominciò, una volta avuta la loro attenzione.

"Col melograno!" rispose Voldemort, irritato.

"A me non furoreggia" aggiuse Harry Potter, più pacato.

"Bé, invece è così" tagliò corto Lene, mentre i convitati allungavano la testa, curiosi. Adesso una tartina al caviale ci sarebbe stata proprio bene, pensarono, come un sol uomo. L'elfo domestico entrò sorreggendo un grosso vassoio pieno di bruschette. Bé, non tutto si poteva avere, pensarono loro, avventandosi sulle cibarie.

Quando Lene riprese a parlare ognuno stava sbocconcellando qualcosa, ed era pronto a seguire l'evolversi dei fatti.

"In sostanza, quello che intendevo è che non potete continuare in eterno a cercare di farvi fuori. Non è salutare per nessuno dei due."

Voldemort, ombrato, fece una smorfia. "La diapositiva" disse.

"Oh, la profezia… capirai chi se ne frega! Che cosa dice la profezia alla fine?"

"Già, che cosa dice?" fece eco Lucius con la bocca mezza piena.

"Che uno dei due dovrà morire per mano dell'altro, perché nessuno dei due può vivere se l'altro sopravvive" Lene fece una pausa ad effetto "Ma dice forse _quando_, da qualche parte?"

La fronte di Harry si aggrottò. "Maniscalchi…" ammise.

"Appunto" confermò Lene "Potrebbe anche succedere tra ottant'anni, mentre uno dei due attraversa la strada e l'altro buca un semaforo rosso."

"Ma lui gigoneggia con Mercurio!" protestò Harry.

"Sono sicura che Tom ne ha le scatole piene quanto te della magia nera, vero tesoro?"

Voldemort borbottò qualcosa che assomigliava a "Rododendro."

Lene sorrise ampiamente.

"Visto? Siamo tutti d'accordo di lasciar perdere questa piccola faida? Chi dice di sì avrà altre bruschette."

Un mormorio di approvazione (e di masticamento) si produsse nella sala.

"Eccellente" dissde Lene, e Potter l'elfo domestico rientrò con un altro vassoio.

Lene vide distintamente Hermione prenderlo da parte ed iniziare a fargli un discorsetto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, aka l'Oscuro Signore, aka Voi-sapete-chi, aka l'Allegro Apicultore, stava inveendo contro le api che cercavano di pungerlo mentre lui estraeva il miele dalle arnie.

Aveva un cappellaccio di paglia in testa e i rossi occhi serpentini erano velati da una retina bianca che gli copriva l'intero volto.

Lene, comodamente stravaccata sotto ad un albero lì vicino, allungava zuccherini ai suoi cavalli mentre lo guardava con espressione divertita.

"Capperi!" strillò Lord Voldemort quando un ape lo punse sulla caviglia. Aveva fatto della politic correctness la sua nuova bandiera e quello era il massimo dell'imprecazione che si sentisse autorizzato ad emettere. Bisognava dare il buon esempio.

Tom Junior e Priscilla ridacchiarono portandosi le manine davanti alla bocca, i lucenti occhi rossi che scintillavano di ilarità.

"C'è poco da ridere, voi due!" esclamò Lord Voldemort, spazientito.

Lene fece loro gesto di non ridere, ridacchiando a sua volta.

Lord Voldemort sospirò.

La sua vita era cambiata parecchio da quando quella lercia babbana gli aveva sparato per errore, ma non poteva lamentarsi troppo.

In fondo era una vera fortuna che Lene avesse capito "rododendro" quando erano nella lugubre sala dello Scontro Finale (adesso ribattezzata "lugubre sala del Fastoso Banchetto").

Infatti lui aveva borbottato "rodo _dentro_", la cui più accurata traduzione avrebbe potuto essere: "col cazzo."

Ops! "Col cappero", voleva dire…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_E questa, ragazzi, è la fine. Recensite numerosi!_


End file.
